Hold Me Hostage
by nomajmeg
Summary: When Hermione is captured after the Final Battle to be used as a pawn in a half cooked Death Eater scheme for freedom, she finds an unexpected ally. But what will happen when she is finally free?
1. Disclaimer

All characters or other affiliates of the Harry Potter series are owned by the lovely J.K. Rowling. I do not own any of the songs recommended, either. Hope you all enjoy. ❤ Give me all the constructive criticism as its the first time I've ever posted my work online. -nomajmeg


	2. Chapter 1: The Final Battle

Chapter One: The Final Battle

"Survival" -Eminem

"Protego!" roared Harry, and the Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the Hall, and Voldemort stared around for the source as Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak at last.

The yell of shock, the cheers, the screams on every side of "Harry!" "HE'S ALIVE!" were stifled at once. The crowd was afraid, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and began, at the same moment, to circle each other.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help," Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

Voldemort hissed.

"Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his red eyes wide. "That isn't how he works, is it?" Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," Harry said simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good..."

"One of us?" jeered Voldemort, and his whole body was taut and his red eyes stared, a snake that was about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Harry. They were still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other, and for Harry no face existed but Voldemort's. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived and returned to fight again?"

"Accidents!" screamed Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and the watching crowd was frozen as if Petrified, and of the hundreds in the Hall, nobody seemed to breathe but they two. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and snivelled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't be killing any one else tonight," said Harry as circled, and stared into each other's eyes, green into red. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was willing to die to stop you from hurting these people-"

"But you did not!"

"-I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

"You dare-"

"Yes, I dare," said Harry. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

Voldemort did not speak, but prowled in a circle, and Harry knew that he had kept him temporarily mesmerised and at bay, held back by the faintest possibility that Harry might indeed know a final secret...

Draco's stomach tumbled as he watched Potter and the Dark Lord circling each other, predator and prey. Which was which was yet to be determined. Either way, he was royally fucked. If the Dark Lord won, and was left to reign, he would die. His mother had told him what she'd done in barely a whisper mere moments ago. If the Dark Lord won this duel, he and his family would be executed.

Potter winning wouldn't be much better. If they were lucky they'd be thrown in Azkaban. A fate possibly worse than death, with Dementors beathing down their backs at every turn.

"Is it love again?" Voldemort's voice rang out as he jeered at Potter. "Dumbledore's favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him from falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork?" Draco's stomach clenched at that memory. It had plagued him, eating away at his insides ever since he'd been set the task to begin with. He told himself that he wouldn't have gone through with it, if Snape hadn't stepped in, though he didn't know if he believed himself or not. "Love, which did not prevent me from stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter - and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward at this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing," said Harry, and still they circled each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the promise of a secret to be revealed. Draco clenched his jaw at the blazing fury that was apparent on the Dark Lord's snake like face.

"If it is not love that will save you this time, you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both."

Draco was just as shocked at that proclamation as the Dark Lord, who wore his shock on his face without trying to disguise it. Lucius hissed beside him and he turned briefly to glare at his father, all respect for the man was gone. He was the sole reason his family was involved with the Dark Lord to begin with. His mother had wanted nothing to do with it, though she'd relented at her husband's urging. Draco had wanted to make his father proud, finally, after years of coming in second to a mudblood in school, it had been a final desperate attempt to please him. And it had worked. For a moment. Draco had taken his mark with proud terror and tried to be the best Death Eater that he could be. But even that couldn't last. He'd failed at the task he was set, and though the Dark Lord had been appeased with the fact that Snape had taken care of the job, his father had not. He had been angered far beyond what Draco had ever seen.

"You think you know more magic than I do? Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh, he dreamed of it, but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you. A better wizard, a better man." Potter said simply.

"I brough about the death of Alvus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did," said Harry, "but you were wrong."

What? He'd seen Dumbledore fall from the tower himself. He'd almost been the one to carry it out. What was bloody Potter on about now?

"Dumbledore is dead!" Voldemort screamed, "His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return."

"Yes, Dumbledore's dead," Harry said calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

Snape, Draco thought his eyes widening in suprise. Snape was fighting for the light the whole time. That was why he'd discouraged Draco from getting the Mark, why he'd forced Occlumency lessons on him left and right, why he had cared.

"What childish dream is this?" Voldemort snapped at Potter, as the pair continued to circle each other.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours. Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realised it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a patronus, did you, Riddle?"

Draco had on one rare occasion. It was a doe.

"Snape's patronus was a doe," Harry continued when the Dark Lord remained silent, "the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realised. He asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

Draco could hardly believe what he was hearing. Snape had fancied Potter's mother?

"He desired her, that was all," the Dark Lord sneered, 'but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him-"

"Of course he told you that, but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

He what? Draco vaguely remembered seeing Dumbledore's hand, blackened by dark magic as he shook the sleeve of his robe down to cover it. Of course. Of course he was. It was why he had remained so calm in the face of his demise. He'd even asked for it. "Severus. Please," he had said. A flash of anger shot through Draco. All of that worrying and stress and crying and fixing and self-loathing and the old bastard was to die any way. He clenched his fists at his sides. Snape could have told him. He could have let him know that his world wasn't falling to shit, that he wasn't going to die at the hands of the Dark Lord for his failure because he wouldn't fail. Fuck.

"It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort, who had followed every word with rapt attention, but now let out a cackle of mad laughter. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles he they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great love! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand! Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy- I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

Fury shot through Draco and he felt tears of anger sting his eyes. Snape dead, at the hands of the snake faced prick in front of him. Snape the only person aside from his mother who had ever told him that he was proud of him, that thought he was worth more than he gave himself credit for. Azkaban be damned, Potter better kill that fucker!

"Yeah, it did. You're right." Harry said. "But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done... Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle..."

"What is this?" the Dark Lord demanded, eyes narrowing into red slits.

"It's your one last chance," Potter said, "it's all you've got left... I've seen what you'll be otherwise... Be a man... try... Try for some remorse..."

"You dare-?"

"Yes, I dare," Potter said, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."

Draco smirked as he watched the Dark Lord's wand hand begin to tremble. He was actually quite shaken, despite his steely resolve to keep the upperhand.

"That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed-"

"Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand! I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard... The Elder Wand recognised a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never ever laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realising exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance..."

Draco's blood ran cold as he realised what Potter was getting at. He had disarmed Dumbledore that night on the Astronomy Tower. He had disarmed him of the Elder Wand, the bloody Elder Wand, and hadn't even realised-

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

His mother let out an audible gasp beside him, clutching at the sleeve of his robes, but Draco did his best to make his face a blank canvas as a few people snapped their heads around to stare at him. The fact that Harry had said was the true master had not escaped his notice, and he realised then that Potter actually had a chance.

Voldemort wiped the shock from his face to say, "But what does it matter? Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wan: We duel on skill alone... and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy..."

Draco stiffened and his mother choked on a sob. His father refused to look at him, staring into the distance, not focusing on anything in particular, his eyes hard.

"But you're too late. You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him."

And he bloody well better give it back after this shite is over with, Draco thought, ignoring the target the Dark Lord had placed on his back, instead focusing on Potter. Don't you fuck this up, Potter. Don't you fuck this up.

"So, it all comes down to this doesn't it?" Harry whispered. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does... I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

And suddenly the sun appeared in the enchanted sky above the Great Hall, illuminating both duelist's faces in a red glow.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

They cried simultaneously, and green light met red in flurry of sparks. The Elder Wand flew out of the Dark Lord's hand spinning through the air to land in Potter's outstretched hand.

The Dark Lord fell backwards, collapsing into a disgusting heap as he was finished off by his own rebounding spell. Everyone rushed for Harry all at once, led by a head of bushy brown hair and a flaming orange mop. And just like that, it was over. For the people who had fought on the right side of this war, any way. Lucius turned to Draco, grabbing him roughly by the arm.

"We have to get out of here, now! A fate worse than death awaits us should we stay."

Draco scoffed. "What is running going to get us, Father? They'll find us and we'll be sujected to an extended stay in Azkaban, if we're lucky or the Dementor's kiss if we're not."

The back of Lucius' hand connected with his cheek bone and he stumbled backwards, unable to hide his shock. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He demanded, shoving him in the chest, forcing him away from him.

"I will not go back to Azkaban! Pull your head out of your arse and get your mother out of here! I have a few things to take care of..."

"And just where pray tell are we supposed to go, Father? Did you book us a room at the Leaky Cauldron?"

Lucius' pupils flashed steely grey and he pulled his hand back again. Narcissa stepped in between them. "That's enough, Lucius. We'll go. Tell us where." Draco glared at Lucius over his mother's shoulder.

"Get to the safe house. We will meet there and discuss how to move forward with my plan."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, you have a plan now? Well, thank bloody Merlin, because your plans always work out fucking terrifically. It's not like we're about to be on the run because you wanted to kiss the Dark Lord's arse to feel important."

He stepped forward, but Narcissa put a hand on each of their chests. "Enough, Draco. Let's go. We will see you soon, Lucius."

He nodded to her and gave his son a parting glare before turning on his heel and striding across the crowded Hall.

Narcissa grabbed Draco's arm yanking him forward, and out into the corridor. With the wards down, it was easy for them to leave without any one noticing. With a small pop, they were gone.

Hermione sat alone on the aquaduct, or what was left of it any way, swinging her legs over the abyss below. They had won. The war was over. Voldemort had been defeated. So, why did she feel so empty? Harry had wanted time alone, to rest, and Ron was stuffing his face with food in the Great Hall as per usual. She should join her friends, but she couldn't make her legs agree with her mind. She didn't want the company, honestly.

A shimmer to her right gave her pause. Her head snapped up and she scanned the area for something, anything amiss. There was nothing. She was going to have to adjust. She had been on edge for so long, always expecting something to go wrong. Constant vigilance. She shook her head. It would be a hard habit to break.

A second shimmer sent her heart racing, and she hastily stood and pulled her wand from her pocket. She had seen something. She wasn't imagining things. A cold chuckle broke the silence and Lucius Malfoy materialised in front of her, his Disillusionment Charm removed. "Put that away, or I shall have to hurt you." He gestured toward her wand.

Her grip didn't relax and she pointed it at him, eyes flicking to his left arm.

Lucius sighed and held his hands up, the sleeve of his robe sliding down to reveal his Morsmordre mark. "For Salazar's sake, Granger, the war is over. You win. Is the violence really necessary?"

She frowned and lowered her wand, biting her lower lip. She supposed not. It was going to take a while to get used to the idea of not being in constant danger. She was safe now...

A wordless Silencing charm hit her and her eyes widened in shock as her wand flew from her hand as she was disarmed. "Get her." Lucius sneered.

Or not...

The safe house was located on Bardsey Island, Wales. There were only a handful of muggles living on the island and even if there were more, the safe house would be invisible to them, just as Hogwarts appeared to be the ancient ruin of a castle. Any muggle who neared the safe house would suddenly remember that they'd started a pot of tea or become unclear on why they were trying to go in that direction to begin with.

Draco trudged up to the door and flung it open, letting it bang against the wall. "Draco," his mother scolded, hurrying in behind him and pushing the door shut. "You're behaving like a child."

He rolled his eyes and flopped into an armchair beside the fireplace. Narcissa flicked her wand at it and flames sprung to life in the hearth.

"We don't need a sodding fire in May, Mother."

"Your father will be along shortly, and you had better get rid of the cheekiness, Draco. You know very well that he won't stand for it."

"I'm an adult and I'm here against my own better judgement. He can deal with whatever mood happens to suit me or I'll turn myself in. I should have done that to begin with. This is bloody ridiculous. I don't know how he plans to keep this up. We can't hide forever. They'll send Aurors to round us up, and then where will we be? In deep shite, is where."

"Language," Narcissa snapped, narrowing her eyes at him. "You may not agree with all of your father's decisions, but he is your father and it's our job to do as he asks."

Draco snorted and opened his mouth to reply but the door was flung wide and Lucius stepped in, followed closely by Antonin Dolohov, Corban Yaxley, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson. The latter three held their wands out, pointing out the door through which they'd entered.

"What should we do with them, sir?" Pansy asked, quietly.

Draco stood, striding for the door before his father could answer and peered out.

"This is your brilliant fucking plan?"

"Language, Draco."

"Oh, bugger the language, Mother! He's fucked us all in the arse is what he's done!"

Theo looked as though he agreed whole heartedly with this statement, but he kept his wand pointed through the door way, never the less.

Lucius sneered as Draco turned to face him. "I have just ensured us all full pardons. We have something to exchange now, and they are worth more to them than us spending an eternity in Azkaban."

"This is a disaster waiting to happen. Do you think they'll welcome you back with open arms after you kidnapped their bloody war heroes?"

"I wouldn't call them heroes."

"They each had a hand in helping Potter defeat the Dark Lord."

"As well as you did, apparently."

Draco scowled. "Yeah, well, can't say I'm sorry about that. The bloody tosser deserved to die."

"How dare you, Drac-"

"How dare I? He murdered hundreds of people. He killed Snape!"

Lucius sneered. "Ah, yes. You're favorite professor, a traitor to the cause, finally met his untimely demise at the hands of the Dark Lord. Whatever will we do without dear Severus."

Draco's eyes flashed silver with anger and he clenched his fists. Lucius gave a humorless chuckle. "Here," he snapped, tossing Draco a wand. "Help us get them upstairs." Draco looked down at the wand he held in his hand. It was his own.

"Where did you get this?" If he'd harmed Potter, they might as well Avada themselves now.

"It was in her pocket," he nodded out the door. "Let's get this over with. I'd like to go to bed."

Draco reluctantly stepped outside, pointing his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." He manuevered through the halls, and up the many stairs depositing her body on the floor of one of the many rooms. Blaise, Theo and Pansy followed suit, depositing the bodies of those they levitated into seperate rooms. They were all blindfolded and their hands and feet were bound. Draco was repulsed. This was no better than when the Snatchers had brought the Golden Trio to the Malfoy Manor mere weeks ago. He hadn't agreed with it then, and he didn't agree with it now. Once again he was being forced into a terrible plan devised by someone else. The Elder Wand would have come in handy right about now, not that he would use it against his father even if he did have it. He might hate Lucius, but he was still his father. There are just some lines you don't cross.

He headed back out into the hallway with one last look over his shoulder at the girl sprawled on the stone floor. Her brown curls splayed out from her head, her face dirty from the battle they'd just endured. She should be celebrating with the brainless duo, reveling in the colossal win they'd brought about. Instead she was unconcious and bound on the floor of an old house on a desolate island, being held hostage by the people that fought against her in the war. People who were trying to save their own skins by using her and her friends as bargaining chips for their lives and freedom.

He slammed the door shut, murmuring incantions over it so that she wouldn't be able to come out even if she found a way to remove her ties. Finally he used a locking spell and a muffling spell and stepped back away from the door.

Blaise and Pansy walked toward him cautiously, hand in hand. Theo hung back a bit.

"What are you lot doing here?" Draco asked, tucking his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

"Your dad threatened to Imperio us unless we helped him get those four out of the castle. I'd rather keep my own free will than be his bloody puppet." Theo scowled.

"You do realise you're now essentially his puppet any way." Draco smirked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, well. At least I can think for myself, even if I can't refuse. He isn't taking my mind away from me."

Draco scowled. "You should have let him Imperio you. When we're caught, and yes I said when," He clarified when Pansy opened her mouth to question him," because we will be caught. When we're caught, you lot would have gotten off. Now you'll go down with the rest of us."

Blaise held his chin up. "We all know you hate this just as much as we do, Malfoy. "

Draco shrugged. "Doesn't matter what I think. I'm here, aren't I? When this goes to shite, I know my fate. It's no more than what I deserve for some of the things I've done. What're a few more docks on my roster going to hurt?"

Theo shook his head in exasperation. "We wanted to be adults so badly and now look at us. Just fucking look at us. Wrapped up in the plan of a phychotic cock munch, no offense, Draco," he added, grinning at his friend, "possibly on the verge of spending the remainder of our lives in wizard prison."

"On the bright side, we don't need to pass our NEWTs." Blaise said, grinning a bit as Draco rolled his eyes at them. Once again, his father was fucking up his life, involving his friends in half cooked schemes and not giving a second thought to their fates should he fail.


	3. Chapter 2: Hostages

Chapter Two: Hostages

"Dysfunctional" -TechN9ne

Harry was the first to realise something was terribly amiss. He had rejoined the fray in the Great Hall, intending to help. He needed to busy himself, to forget about the last 24 hours. He didn't want to sit idle, while so many emotions swirled within him. He would mourn for those he had lost. He would. But later.

Ron was sitting beside Ginny. They spoke quietly, ignoring the noise around them. He sat down on Ginny's other side and she turned to give him a weak smile, the tear tracks on her face making streaks through the grime of battle.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked, noting her absence at once.

Ron looked around, his brow furrowing. "Haven't seen her in a while. Maybe she's off with Luna."

Harry nodded, but an uneasy feeling started to culminate in his gut. His eyes searched the Hall, hoping to catch a glimpse of her wild brown curls moving through the fray. When he was unsuccessful, he turned back to Ron. "Your mum...?"

Ron grimaced and his eyes swam. "They... took him home. Ginny and I are going soon. We were just waiting to ask you if you wanted to come."

Harry swallowed back the lump that clogged his throat. "Of course I'm coming. Let's find Hermione and we can go."

He stood, offering Ginny his hand. She took it, lacing her fingers through his without question. Ron glanced at their joined hands, opened his mouth, then quickly snapped it back shut.

"I don't see her or Luna. Maybe they're out in the grounds." Ron said, as they made their way across the Hall.

"I don't see Neville, either," said Ginny.

"He might have gone home." Harry murmured, his thumb tracing circles on the back of her hand.

"Maybe. But I got the feeling he was going to stick around for a while."

Harry tried to ignore the nagging feeling in his stomach. Something isn't right, his inner voice chided.

He saw a beaten looking Lavender Brown trudging up the path to the castle as they descended the steps. "Lavender," he called, getting her attention easily. "You haven't seen Hermione have you?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, Harry."

He frowned. "What about Luna? Or Neville? Or Dean?" He tacked on as an after thought, realising he hadn't seen him on the way out either.

She pursed her lips. "I saw Luna a little bit ago. She was sitting near the lake," she gestured to a large tree, "over there. But I haven't seen her since. Is everything okay?" she asked, her eyes flickering to Ron and back to him quickly.

Harry gave a tight smile. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sure everything is fine. They've probably gone home. Thanks, Lavender."

She smiled. "No, thank you! We're all safe because of you."

Harry could feel the heat flooding his cheeks and he nodded in awknowledgement and quickly continued on.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"I guess we could try Hagrid's..." Harry said, running his free hand though his wild black hair. They were passing the tree Lavender had seen Luna under when something glinted on the ground and caught his eye. His stomach clenched and he released Ginny's hand, hurrying over to the spot, ignoring her and Ron calling after him. He stopped under the tree and bent to pick them up. Luna's Spectrespecs.

"Something's wrong," he said immediately, as Ron and Ginny caught up to him. "I need to speak to McGonagall."

Ginny and Ron exchanged looks of alarm. "Harry," Ginny gently grabbed his arm, "they're just glasses. Luna may have dropped them by accident."

Harry shook his head. "I can feel it. Some thing isn't right!"

"Look, mate, you're stressed. I mean, you've been through the ringer. Maybe you just need to lie down for a while-"

But Harry was no longer listening. He'd spun around and started running, back up the path, brushing past people offering thanks and wanting to congratulate him, up the steps to the castle and through the doors to the Great Hall. He saw McGonagall standing near the end of the room, talking to Hagrid. He pushed through the crowd, ignoring the words people spoke as he passed.

"Pr-professor," he panted, out of breath from his mad dash from the lake.

"Potter!" She exclaimed in alarm.

"Professor," he started again, "something... is wrong."

McGonagall was immediately on alert, gazing about the room intensely. "What is it, Potter?"

He hesitated. "I... I don't know for sure. We can't find Hermione, and Luna is missing as well. I found these by the lake." He held out the Spectrespecs shakily. "I haven't seen Neville or Dean any where, either."

She pursed her brows together, considering. "They may have gone home, Potter..."

Harry grimaced. "I know. But Hermione wouldn't have gone any where without us, and I don't think the others would have left, either. Not before everything was settled."

She nodded swiftly, bringing her wand to her throat and murmuring a Sonorus charm. Her voice boomed out around them, "Have any of you seen Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom or Dean Thomas?"

The room erupted into hushed murmurs. All around people began shaking their heads, glancing all about the room for any sign of them.

McGonagall's face clouded over. "I want those who are uninjured and willing to search the castle and grounds." She turned back to Harry, pointed her wand at her throat to remove the Sonurus charm and said, "We'll find them, Potter."

He frowned and nodded curtly. He had just defeated Voldemort. He had just begun to look forward to rebuilding and moving on. And now his world was crashing in around his ears. Again. He reached up absentmidedly to rub the scar on his forehead as he trudged off to help search for his missing friends.

Hermione awoke to blackness. She forced herself not to scream as she clawed at her eyes, to remove the blindfold stretched across her face. Her bound wrists protested as the cords they were fastened with bit into her skin. She rolled and pulled herself up into a sitting position. Her body ached from the stunning spell she'd been hit with, in culmination with the general soreness from the battle. She was sitting on a cold, stone floor in the middle of a large room. The windows were bare, so there were no curtains to block the midnight sky dotted with stars from her view. Her lip trembled and she bit back a sob. What the hell was going on?

She scooted herself on her bum across the floor until she reached the bed. She hooked her bound wrists around the bed post and pulled herself to her feet, gritting her teeth together to stop herself from crying out in pain as the cables carved deeper into her wrists. Blood dribbled down to her elbows as she finally pulled herself to her feet, wobbling and trying not to lose her balance on her bound feet. She hopped twice and sat down on the bed. She chewed her lip, contemplating her next move but she was quickly distracted by the opening of the door.

She sat in silence, glaring at her visitor. Draco Malfoy, quickly shut the door behind him and crossed over to where she sat on the bed. "Granger," he smirked.

She ignored him, lifting her chin and staring past him at the grimy wall.

"Are you ignoring me, Granger?"

She almost rolled her eyes, but she resisted with effort and continued glaring daggers into the wall.

"I've never seen you so quiet. It's creeping me out. Start bossing me around or tell me about how great your marks are." He smirked, stepping closer to her.

She kept her silence.

"Are you seriously ignoring me right now?" He demanded.

"Oh, good Godrick. Yes! I am ignoring you!"

He chuckled. "Well, you're terrible at it."

She glowered at him. "I try not to make a habit of coversing with my captors. Blurs the lines a bit, don't you think?"

He scowled. "Look, I don't want to be here any more than you do-"

Hermione scoffed and held up her tethered wrists. "I find that hard to believe, seeing as one of us is clearly free to move about and the other, tied up like an animal."

He frowned and reached for her bloodied wrists. She jerked her hands back away from him, scowling. He glowered at her. "Let me see your wrists so I can heal the cuts."

"No."

"Don't be daft, woman."

She rolled her eyes and pulled her knees up the her chest, looping her arms over them and pointedly turned away from him.

He heaved a sigh. "Suit yourself."

He turned to leave and Hermione's stomach constricted. "What am I doing here, Malfoy?"

He stopped, his hand on the door handle and looked back over her shoulder. "We're all just pawns in my father's grand plan. Dont worry, he'll fuck it up soon and you'll be home with the gruesome two-some and I'll be in my comfy cell at Azkaban."

He disappeared through the door way then, leaving her alone once more.

Harry paced the floor of the Auror office. The place was chaos and he wasn't sure why they were even here. There was no Minister, the Aurors were few and far between and everything was still in shambles. The war had only just ended this morning for Godrick's sake. But his friends were missing, and McGonagall and Kingsley had asked him to accompany them. Ginny and Ron had gone on to the Burrow, needing to be with their family. He understood, but had denied their pleas for him to join them. He needed to do something. He needed to find Hermione. He needed to find them all.

"Potter," Kingsley came striding up to him, two Aurors trailing him, one on each side.

"Kingsley," Harry nodded, praying for news.

Kingsley shook his head, answering his silent question. "I just have a few questions for you, if you don't mind."

"Yes, of course."

Kingsley gave a sharp nod and sighed. "Did your friends mention any where they might have gone?"

"If they had I would have checked already, Kingsley, you know me better than that."

Kingsley grunted. "Had they been acting odd? Had their behavior changed at all, that you'd noticed?"

"No more than you'd expect from people who just came through a war. Kingsley, do you have any questions worth answering?" Harry snapped, reaching his limit on patience for the day. He wanted to go to sleep. He wanted to wake up tomorrow and realise that the last few hours had just been a bad dream.

"Go home, Potter. Get some rest and I'll contact you if we make any progress."

Harry started to refuse, but Kingsley had already turned on his heel, leaving him standing alone in the middle of the Auror office. He sighed and made his way to the lifts, descending to the ground floor and out into the street. He ducked into an empty alleyway and with a small pop, he disappeared, reappearing just over the hill from the Burrow. He made the rest of the journey on foot, trudging slowly, distinctly aware that the family he was about to see were changed. Permanently altered in a way that was enough to take his breath away. He paused, considering briefly returning to number 12 Grimmauld Place, but he quickly shook the thought from his mind. He would be there to support the Weasley's. He would be there to honor Fred's memory.

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen when he entered the house. Silent tears tracked down her cheeks as she bustled about, throwing together a huge meal. She glanced up when he walked in and immediately ran for him, enveloping him in a smothering hug as her body shook with quiet sobs. "Oh, Harry," she sniffled, "I'm so glad you're here, dear. Is there any news?"

He shook his head as she pulled away. She tsk'd and wiped at her eyes, though it made no difference, the tears never stopped. "Sh-she's gonna be just fine. They all are. I-I'm sure they're all just fine." She tried for a watery smile, but she couldn't force more than a tiny curve of her lips. Harry wondered if she was trying to convince him or herself.

Ron came barreling into the kitchen. "Harry! Anything?"

Harry shook his head, reaching up to rake his hands through his messy black hair.

Ron's eyes darkened and grew moist. "Right, yeah."

Harry glanced at Mrs. Weasley and took a page from her book. "I'm sure she's fine, Ron. Hermione, she's strong. And she's bloody smart. She'll probably find herself before the Auror's have the chance."

Ron gave a small chuckle and his lips turned up slightly. "Yeah, that sounds like our 'Mione, doesn't it?"

Draco frowned down at the plate of food in front of him. How bloody ridiculous was it that his parents were trying to act like there was nothing going on. Let's have a fucking dinner party as if there weren't four hostages up-fucking-stairs. He tossed his fork down with a loud clang as it bounced off of his plate and skittered across the table.

His mother shot him a warning look and Theo gave his shin a firm kick under the table. "Fuck," he hissed, reaching down to rub his smarting leg and glare at his friend.

"Something bothering you, Draco?" Lucius drawled, his frosty stare piercing him from his seat at the head of the table.

"What the hell are we doing?" Draco demanded.

Lucius reached slowly for his wine goblet, bringing to his lips and taking a sip. "We're having dinner, Draco."

He clenched his fists at his side. "What are we doing with your prisoners?"

"My prisoners? I wasn't aware that they belonged to me." Lucius feigned suprise.

"You're the only one who actually believes that this plan will work. So, yeah, I'd say that they're yours. How exactly are you going to put your ridiculous idea into motion? Are you gonna ring up Potter on his bloody muggle phone device and demand immunity in exchange for his friends?"

Lucius banged his hands down on the table. "Enough! I will take care of what needs to be taken care of and you will do well to bite your tongue, son," he sneered. "Do not disappoint me, again."

Draco scowled and stood, kicking his chair back away from the table.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucius demanded.

"To check on the bloody prisoners," Draco called over his shoulder. "Granger probably already has a plan of escape. You underestimate them, Lucius. Hope your plan gets moving soon."

Hermione's bladder had never been so full. She squeezed her eyes shut, bouncing slightly on the bed, letting the bite of the cables on her wrists and ankles distract her. She wondered if her friends had realised that she was gone or if they were still distracted by the events of the day, cleaning up and moving the people they had lost...

They would have noticed, she decided. They would find her, she just had to stay focused and calm until they did.

The door creaked open and Draco stepped though the doorway and she prepared to demand the loo. But the scowl on his face was enough to make her words lodge in her throat.

"What's wrong?" she found herself asking instead.

He glared at her. "Nothings wrong, Granger, I just came to make sure you hadn't escaped. And you haven't, so," he turned to grab the door handle.

"Wait!" she cried, attempting to stand, but the quick movement sent her sprawling to the floor, her shoulder and face taking the brunt of the hard stone.

"Granger, what the fuck," Draco huffed, crossing over and grabbing her roughly by the arm, dragging her to her feet. She could feel a small trickle of something wet and sticky running down from her temple.

Draco pulled out his wand, pressing it to her head and she felt a warm tingle as the cut knit itself back together. He was too close to her. She could feel his breath blowing hot on her face, tickling her eye lashes.

She cleared her throat, "Um, can I- I need the lavatory."

He frowned and moved back a few steps. "Fine," he muttered, pointing his wand at her face once more, "Obsuro."

She scowled, "Is this really necessary?"

Draco chuckled. "I'm not taking the chance."

"What would me being able to see possibly hurt?" she scoffed. His hand closed around her arm and yanked her forward. She hopped quickly, trying not to lose her footing. "Oh, honestly, this is ridicul-," she grumbled, only to be stopped short by a Silencing spell.

"Ah, that's better." She could practically hear him smirking. "Wingardium Leviosa."

She shrieked silently as she was suddenly lifted into the air. "Come along, Granger." His laughter carried in what she assumed was the hallway. Spacious, she noted as his laughs echoed back to her. She was set gently back on her feet before being roughly shoved through an open door way. She heard the door slam shut behind her and reached up the tear at the blindfold. She was standing just inside a small bathroom. There was no window, or a bath, only a toilet and a small sink. She frowned around, her eyes coming to land on Malfoy who was leaning against the opposite wall.

She opened her mouth to tell him to get out, but her words were inaudible thanks to the Silencing spell. He smirked as her lips moved, futiley attempting to speak. She glared at him and held her bound hands up, pointing and nodding at the door.

He shook his head, his smirk growing. She scowled and pointed to her mouth. He flicked his wand at her absently, rolling his steely eyes.

"Get out," she snapped.

"Now, Granger. What kind of captor would I be if I left you to your own devices?"

"I've been left alone in my room. How is this any different?"

"Okay. Two minutes." He said, pulling the door open.

"Wait!"

He turned raising a blonde eyebrow.

She held up her hands. "Can you take these off?"

He gave a humorless chuckle. "I'm not daft, Granger. You may have been the best in school, but I was a close second. Don't insult my intelligence."

"I wasn't!" she exclaimed. "How am I supposed to... I can't use the... I need my hands unbound, Malfoy!"

"No," he smirked, reaching for the door again.

"I can't even unbutton my pants!" she snapped, exasperated.

He was closing the space between them and before she realised what was happening, he'd reached down and popped the button of her pants open and yanked the zipper down.

"Two minutes," he snapped, his chest nearly flush against hers, before turning and striding from the room, the door swinging shut with a loud creak behind him.

Her face flushed crimson and she stood in stunned silence for a few moments before slowly starting to wriggle out of her jeans.

Pulling them up when she was finshed proved to be exremely difficult. She'd barely managed to get them back over her hips when the door banged open again.

His eyes flickered down to her undone pants and he took a step forward.

"No," she held up her hands to stop him. "It's fine."

He smirked. "Immobulus."

She tried her best to put as much malice as possible in her eyes as he strode forward and reached for the button of her jeans. Her cheeks immediately flamed as his hands brushed against her skin. When he'd stepped back and lifted the spell, she swung at him, her bound wrists protesting as her clenched fists made contact with his chest.

He laughed and aimed his wand at her as she started to swing again. "Ah, ah, ah. One of us still has a wand, Granger."

She lowered her fists, and huffed reaching over to nudge the water on for the tap. She let the water wash over the cuts on her wrists, removing most of the dried blood.

"I can heal those," Draco said quietly behind her.

"No point, unless you're going to remove these cables?"

He scowled.

"That's what I thought."

He hit her with an Obscuro and a levitating charm and her stomach lurched as she was carried down the hallway to her room. The door snapped shut before she'd hit the ground and she snatched the blindfold off to find herself alone once more.


	4. Chapter 3: Ransom

Chapter Three: Ransom

"Sucker for Pain" -Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa, Imagine Dragons, Logic, Ty Dolla $ign, ft. X Ambassadors

Draco paced the floor of his room. His father had sent out his demands this morning, via owl. Everything was sure to go to shite at any moment now. There would be Auror's banging down the door, spells flying, followed by a long stint in wizard prison, if they were lucky.

"Calm down, mate. You're giving me a headache." Theo said, from his spot in the armchair in the corner of the room. He lay sideways on the chair, his feet propped up on the wall, head hanging upside down.

"You're giving yourself a headache. Who sits that way?" Draco snapped.

Theo grinned and gave an upside down shrug. "People who don't have sticks shoved up their arses."

Draco sent a wordless Langlock curse at him and Theo scowled, gesturing to his mouth wildly as he tried unsuccessfully to utter a string of profanity. Draco chuckled but was cut short when his door slammed open.

"Don't you knock?" Draco snapped at Blaise and Pansy as they barged into the room.

Pansy smirked, "My apologies, Draco. Were you and Theo about to shag? I've never seen that position before," she nodded to where Theo was still hanging upside down in the chair, "Can we watch?"

Theo tried to retort, but his tongue was still stuck to the roof of his mouth. After a bout of gibberish, he finally settled for flipping them off.

Blaise flicked his wand at him, removing the curse and he flipped over, landing feet first on the floor. "Bugger off, Pansy," Theo grinned, flicking his tongue a couple times trying to coerce the feeling to come back.

She arched an eyebrow. "What are you doing, giving us a preview?"

He flicked his tongue again and Draco made a noise of disgust. "What do you want, Parkinson?"

"Well, now I'd rather like to watch the two of you go at it."

"Get out," Draco snapped.

Blaise grinned and strode over to the bed, flopping down and crossing his arms behind his head like he owned the place. "We're dying of boredom, mate."

"Better that than the Dementor's kiss, which is the fate most likely awaiting us all thanks to my tosser of a father."

"Must you be so negative?" Pansy scowled.

"It's not negativity, it's reality."

"Yes, well if that's so then I don't want to spend the remainder of my life watching dust float. Fancy a Quidditch match?" Blaise asked, arching an eyebrow.

Draco hesitated, then quickly decided that if he should be locked up in the near future, he'd like a game of Quidditch before he went. "Only if you take Pansy."

She snorted, "Okay, me and Blaise against you and your boyfriend."

"Don't worry, love. We'll wipe those smirks off their faces." Theo said, slinging an arm around Draco's shoulder. He shrugged him off.

"Get off me, you tosser."

They all laughed, forgetting for a brief moment that they were in the middle of a shite storm.

Harry was standing in the kitchen of the Burrow, peeling potatoes for Mrs. Weasley when Kingsley's Patronus appeared. They had just had a funeral service for Fred that morning, and would be attending the joint service for Tonks and Lupin in a few short hours. Mrs. Weasley had thrown herself into cooking, preparing meal after meal for Andromeda and little Teddy. My godson... Harry thought.

The shimmering lynx startled him, causing him to drop his wand, sending potatoes flying in every direction. He'd barely straightened up when the lynx spoke: "Your presence is requested at the ministry immediately, Mr. Potter. There has been development."

He hadn't had time to wrap his mind around it before the lynx had disappeared. "Ron," he hollered as he stepped out into the garden, where his friend was talking to Percy and Mr. Weasley. "Ron, they've got something. I'm heading to the ministry."

The red head wasted no time, shouting a hurried 'goodbye' over his shoulder as he rushed to catch up with Harry. They were up the path and apparated before any one could say a word. Ginny would be upset when he returned, but she would understand. She wanted their friends home just as much as he did.

They hurried into the secret entrance to the ministry, fastening themselves securely in the stall marked 'Out of Order', earning themselves quite a few suprised looks from the muggles in the loo. They flushed themselves in, popping up in the Atrium. A short brown haired witch rushed forward at once.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasley! Auror Kingsley is waiting for you in the Auror office. Quickly, quickly," she gushed out, rushing them toward the lifts. The doors clanged shut as soon as they were inside. They stood in tense silence as they ascended, rushing out as soon as the stores were opened wide enough on the floor they needed. Kingsley was standing in the Auror office talking to several people.

"Kingsley," Harry said in greeting, slipping into the room. Grim faces everywhere turned to meet his gaze. Kingsley's expression was impassive.

"Potter. Weasley. We received an owl this morning. It seems that your friends have been taken hostage."

Ron's fists clenched at his sides and his face had turned cherry red. "Where's Hermione? Is she okay?"

Kingsley shook his head, "I'm afraid we do not know." He pulled a folded letter from his pocket and passed it over. Ron sat down at a desk, clenching the letter in his shaking fist. Harry leaned over Ron's shoulder to read:

Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas & Hermione Granger are in our possession. They are perfectly safe. We will not harm a hair on their heads. They will be safely returned to you, so long as, the following ex-Death Eaters are given a full pardon :

Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

Antonin Dolohov, Corban Yaxley, Alecto & Amycus Carrow

as well as those who may be guilty by association :

Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson & Theodore Nott.

We look forward to your return owl.

Please, do not try anything rash. I assure you, if we are to go down, it will not be without casualties.

Harry looked up quickly, turning to Shacklebolt, his eyes asking the question for him. Kingsley shook his head once more, "We cannot grant them pardons. The children, possibly... But the others have been a part of the dark side for nearly twenty years. They cannot be allowed to walk free."

"What about Hermione?" Ron demanded, slamming his fist down on the desk. "What about Neville and Luna and Dean? You're going to just leave them in the hands of Death Eaters?" He was shouting now, and Harry placed a firm hand on his shoulder as he started to rise from his seat.

Kingsley looked distictly uncomfortable as he glanced about the room. "It is our decision to wait, to refuse their offer-"

"What the bloody hell are you playing at?" Ron shouted, jumping to his feet and advancing on Kingsley. "They could decide to kill one of them to make a point!"

Kingsley remained calm in demeanor, despite the ginger shouting in his face. "Ron. It is the decision of the Ministry to wait. They are not going to hurt them, that would do more harm to their case than good. We just have to give this time. We have checked all of the obvious places they might be, Malfoy Manor, the Riddle House... We just need to wait to see if they slip up with a location or-"

"Kingsley," Harry interupted. "they're our friends. Our friends who helped us defeat Voldemort only yesterday. They deserve better than to be used as pawns in this game."

"Believe me, Potter, I know that. But our hands are tied for the moment."

Speaking of tied hands, Luna's were beginning to ache. She tried to move them as little as possible to stop the chords from lancing into her pale, bony wrists but even so they were raw. She had worked the ones binding her feet until they had finally slipped off and she was able to move about quite easily. She stood now, watching out the wide window of her room. Four people flitted about on broomsticks playing a makeshift game of Quidditch. It was quite entertaining. If she watched them closely, she could pretend that she wasn't being held here against her will.

It wasn't so bad, really. Voldemort had been defeated and her friends were safe. Whatever they wanted with her must be important. Theodore Nott had visited with her a couple of times since she had awoken in the strange room. He was a lovely boy, truly. She squinted and realised that the three people he was flying with were Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. She would have to ask Theo if next time she might sit outside for their game, so that she could have a better view.

She pursed her lips as her stomach rumbled. She would also ask him if he would bring her something to eat. It had been a long couple of days. She sighed, and walked over to sit down on the large bed. This was a much nicer place to be held captive than the Malfoy Manor cellar. She lay back against the pillows, trying to relax as she counted the cracks in the stone ceiling.

She was startled awake some time later by the door opening. She sat up, her wide silver eyes flittering to the silouette in the door way. Night fall had cast the room into dark shadows.

"Hey, Looney," a familiar voice greeted her as he shut the door back with a quiet creak.

She smiled serenely, "Hello, Theo. Did your team win?"

He flashed a pearly grin, and puffed his chest out. "Yup. Were you watching?"

"I did for a bit," she nodded. "Then I got hungry, so I took a nap to take my mind off of it. I had lovely dreams. There was a wolf in one of them that had befriended a Crumple horned Snor-"

"Ah fuck, Luna, I'm sorry. I hadn't even thought of food. I'll get you something. I'd better tell Draco and Blaise to get the others something, too."

Luna's white blonde brows pursed together in confusion. "Others?"

Theo nodded, "Granger and the other two sodding Gryffindors."

"I didn't know they were here," Luna said, a small smile playing at her lips. "May I see them?"

"Uh, no. I don't think that old Lucius would like that very much."

"Hm..."

Theo kicked his toe against the stone floor, and sighed turning to leave.

Hermione was going crazy. She was going absolutely, completely wonky. She could not just sit in a room alone with nothing to occupy her mind but her own thoughts. It was maddening. She'd give anything for a book, or a conversation. She longed for another human presence. She wanted to go home, to mourn the loss of her loved ones with her friends. Did Harry and Ron have a clue as to what had happened to her? Surely they were looking for her. They had to be looking for her.

And she was thirsty. Merlin, was she thirsty. She was picking at stray threads on the comforter, unraveling them gently so that they wouldn't break to occupy her mind when the door creaked open. Draco stepped in and she actually felt... relief? She didn't know what the feeling was exactly.

"Malfoy, finally."

He looked up in suprise before letting a smooth smirk slide onto his face. "Happy to see me, Granger?"

"Yes, actually," she said, pulling at the thread she'd been working on before he came in. His eyes followed her hands.

"What in Salazar's name are you doing to that blanket, Granger?" He asked, moving farther into the room.

"Hm?" she looked up and then followed his gaze to the pile of string that had accumulated on the mattress. "Oh."

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Malfoy. I'm bored! You're rich, I'm sure you can afford a new duvet once you've killed me, or whatever it is you're going to do."

He chuckled. "I told you. It's not me. And they won't kill you. They can't get what they want if you're dead."

"Who are 'they'?" she asked.

"Curious?" He smirked at her.

"Slightly. I'm being held against my will without food or water for reasons unbeknownst to me. I think knowing my captors' names is a reasonable request."

He just continued to smirk at her. "You know what they say, Granger..."

She furrowed her brows in confusion. "What?"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Well, you've just assured me I'm not to be killed, so?"

"Better not to risk it."

"It's your father, isn't it?"

His gaze drifted to his feet, and he didn't answer. She knew she was right.

"And more? Are there more?"

He shrugged. "Enough chit chat, Granger. I'll be back tomorrow."

No, she wasn't ready to be alone again. How easily she was being broken, she thought bitterly. "Wait!"

He huffed, turning back to face her and pinching the bridge of his nose. "What?"

"I'm... thirsty." It was true, but she also just wanted a reason for him to come back.

He nodded. "I'll bring you some water. Anything else, princess?"

She frowned at his stupid nickname. "No..."

He spun on his heel and whipped the door open, disappearing out into the hallway. She leaned over, trying to get a good glimpse of what lay beyond the bedroom door, but all she could see were more stone walls.

Draco ran into Theo in the kitchen. He had a pitcher of water and a plate piled high with food. "Hungry?" Draco asked, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"It's for Looney." Theo said, trying to balance the plate and steal a bite of chicken at the same time. "I forgot about food. If she hadn't told me she was hungry-"

Draco held up a hand, "It was one day. They're fine. Make sure Blaise and Pansy know to get something for the others."

"Already told them. They were, er, occupied but I gathered that they would be down in a bit."

Draco narrowed his eyes at his friends flushed face. "Were you watching through the key hole, again?"

"Hey! That was once, dammit. Are you all ever going to let me live that down?"

Draco smirked, continuing to stare at him.

Theo rolled his eyes, "Okay, it was just for a minute-"

"Remind me to never have a witch over when you're around."

"Why would I do that?" He grinned and winked.

Draco snorted. "Get your own woman and you wouldn't have to watch your friends shag, you wanker."

"It's hard to rake in slags when there's a bloody war going on."

Draco rolled his eyes. "That's when it's the easiest. Everyone thinks they're going to die so they're jumping at every opportunity."

"I didn't see you rolling in witches this past year," Theo snapped.

Draco scowled at him, "Of course you didn't. I was busy trying to stay alive. Sex was the farthest thing from my mind with the Dark Lord breathing down my bloody neck every day."

He moved around the counter to grab a plate, and started filling it with food. Then he filled a pitcher with water and turned around.

"Don't go all Hufflepuff on me," Theo grinned at him.

Draco rolled his eyes and shoved past him, trudging back up the stairs, Theo following at his heels. Theo stopped outside the room housing Lovegood and Draco kept on down the hall to Granger's room.

She was laid back on the bed when he pushed the door open, and she immediately jumped up, giving him a small smile. He sat the plate of food on the bed beside her and the pitcher on the bedside table. Shit, he'd forgotten a glass. He strode back over to the door and opened it wide. "Accio cup."

He heard a swoosh as a cup came hurtling through the air and he reached out to snatch it before it could crash into the stone wall beside him. He pulled the door back to and returned to set the glass on the table beside the pitcher. She immediately reached for it, but her bound hands fumbled, knocking the pitcher sideways. Draco barely caught it before it could lurch off into the floor, a small amount sloshing out over his hands. He was still distracted when Hermione's eyes darted to the wand sticking out from his trouser pocket. She went for it before he could stop her, her hands latching around it and jerking it from his pocket. She rolled backwards on the bed and off the other side, standing unsteadily and pointed it at him.

"Gonna curse me with my own wand, Granger?" he smirked, trying to act blase, as if his prisoner hadn't just bested him. He was nervous. He didn't doubt that she would stun him to get away.

She simply held her chin up higher, keeping his wand outstretched in front of her. She lowered the wand slightly but when he started to move around the bed, she pointed it at him again. "Don't move," she hissed.

He rolled his eyes, holding his hands up in surrender. She hurriedly pointed the wand at the cable binding her feet, "Diffindo," she murmured, severing the ties. She returned to pointing the wand at his head and slowly started to ease around the bed toward the door that he only now realised hadn't shut all the way.

"Granger, stop now."

"Shut up, Malfoy," she growled, inching her way back to the door.

"I mean it, Granger. Just stop now and we can pretend it never happened. No one you meet after you leave this room will show you the same courtesy."

Her eyes flashed as she glared at him and then her shoulder brushed the door jam. She gasped, realising she'd made it and turned on her heel, making a run for it.

She hadn't planned on making a break for it, but the open door and easy access to his wand had been an opportunity handed to her on a silver platter. She couldn't turn it away. She should have stunned him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her bare feet slapped against the cold stone and she hastily glanced back over her shoulder to see if he was following her. So far, so good. She reached a stairwell and descended immediately. Door, door, door, she chanted to herself. She needed to find the door. She wished she had a way to unbind her wrists without blasting herself.

Footsteps behind her forced her to run harder, her heart pounding in her chest. She tossed a glance back over her shoulder, catching sight of white blonde hair before she turned another corner. She wrenched open the first door she saw and slipped inside. It seemed to be some sort of closet. She put a locking charm on the door and tried to control her breathing.

"Granger," she heard Malfoy hiss. "Just stop this and get back to your room."

She rolled her eyes in the dark. Yes, sure. She'd love to go right back to being held captive. Whatever had she been thinking when she escaped?

"Granger," she heard him whisper again, but this time farther away. She waiting, biting down on her lip so hard that the coppery taste of blood flooded over her tongue. When she was sure he would be a safe distance away, she removed the charm and slipped out into the dark hallway. She tip-toed onward, trying to be as silent as a mouse, holding in her breath for so long that she was sure her lungs would burst. She'd come into a sitting room now and she saw the door on the other side of the room. She let out a gasp of relief and rushed forward, reaching for the door handle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mudblood."

Her blood ran cold and her fingers fumbled the wand, which landed with a clatter at her feet before rolling away. She lurched out to grab the door knob just as a silent curse slammed into her. Crucio. She knew it well, from being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange a few weeks prior. Her inside's felt like fire, she was being electrocuted, some one was ripping her flesh from her body. She could hear someone screaming, and it wouldn't register until afterward that it had been her.

"Enough!" A familiar voice shouted, and the pain stopped. She lay twitching on the floor, not willing to move for fear of being cursed again.

"Draco. Taking your pet for a late night stroll?"

"Piss off, Yaxley."

Hermione flinched when strong hands gripped her arms, pulling her to her feet. She kept her eyes downcast, refusing to look at the man who had just tortured her. Draco propelled her forward, keeping a firm hold on her left arm.

"I tried to warn you, Granger. I tried to tell you," he murmured as they ascended the stairs. She ignored him, keeping her eyes on the stone floor, focusing in on each step, noting the different types of stone. Limestone, Slate, Granite, Sandstone...

He nudged her gently back into her room and she padded over to climb on the bed. She refused to meet his eyes.

"Granger." Ignore him.

"Granger!" He'll go away.

"Look at me, for Salazar's sake!" he snapped, striding over and grabbing her chin, forcing her face upwards. She didn't realise she was crying until he reached up to brush a tear off of her cheek with his thumb. "Don't cry."

She sniffled, jerking away from him. "Just go away, Malfoy."

"Granger, I-"

"Just go away!" she shrieked, scooting away from him.

His eyes darkened as he scowled, turning on his heel and slamming the door shut behind him. She sunk down onto the pillows, buried her face in them and let the sobs wrack her body, staining the pillowcases with her tears.


	5. Chapter 4: Refusal

A/N: Possible trigger ahead. Read at your own discretion.

Chapter Four: Refusal

"Control" -Halsey

Draco sat at the long table, Blaise and Theo on either side of him. Pansy sat on Blaise's other side, tapping her nails on the smooth wooden surface of the table, a nervous habit she'd had since they were kids. Lucius sat at the end of the table, Narcissa directly to his right. Yaxley, Dolohov, and the Carrows were lined down the table beside her.

They were supposed to be having breakfast, but no one was actually eating. Lucius kept shooting glowering stares at Draco, who was doing his best to ignore him. Of course Yaxley had told him what had happened the night before. He hadn't mentioned it (yet), but it was blatently obvious by the dirty looks he was throwing.

An owl smacking into the window startled them all. Lucius stood and crossed over to the window in three quick strides, flinging it wide and pulling the bird inside. He ripped the scroll from its leg before sitting it down on the counter and pushing a biscuit toward it. It hooted happily, turning to peck at its treat.

Lucius hastily unrolled the scroll, a look of excited expectation written on his face. It was quickly replaced by a stormy glare as his eyes roved over the parchment. He crumpled it in his fist with a roar.

Narcissa stood, crossing over to him to lay a gentle hand on his arm. "What is it, Lucius?"

He jerked his arm from her grasp. "They refused," he spat.

Narcissa's eyes began to swim with tears and Draco felt a wave of sympathy for his mother. His father had dug them both into this massive hole, making it impossible for them to claw their way back out. And he just. kept. digging, Draco thought, gritting his teeth together.

"Well, that's just great. Who wants tea, before we're all carted off to Azkaban?" he asked, reaching for the kettle and crossing over to the sink.

Theo snorted behind him, and Draco bit his tongue, hoping his father would focus on his jab and not his friend's laughter. Lucius suprised him by saying nothing, the quiet broken only by the sound of running water as he filled the kettle. He sat the kettle on the stove, probing it with his wand causing flames to flick out, heating the tea to boiling.

Lucius took his seat back at the table and frowned, his forehead crinkled as if in deep thought. "We have to show them that we mean it," he said, thrumming his fingers over the wrinkled parchment. "We could... persuade them all to write their own letters."

"That should be easy. Pansy could show Longbottom and Thomas the twins in exchange for a heartfelt letter, pleading for our pardons." Theo said, fighting hard to keep a straight face but breaking when Pansy threw a piece of sausage at him.

"Why me, moron?"

"Cause, you're the only female here. Aside from Malfoy's mom, but it'd be rude to ask her to do it." Blaise choked on a bite of egg and Pansy patted his back roughly until he'd settled.

Alecto glared across the table, "Excuse me, but she is not the only female here."

"Might as well be," Draco said, pulling the tea off of the stove as the kettle began to whistle. He crossed back over to the table, pouring himself a cup before placing the pot in the middle of the table. "You try and show them your knockers and they're likely to off themselves before we can ask them for anything."

Theo doubled over in laughter, emitting sounds that resembled a dying baboon. Amycus jumped to his sister's defense, overturning his pumpkin juice as he brandished his wand in Draco's face.

"Enough of this foolishness!" Lucius snapped, smacking the table. "We will ask them to write the letters, if they refuse, they'll be Crucio'd."

Draco bit his cheek, the look on Granger's face last night still fresh on his memory and another from a few weeks prior, when Bellatrix had carved her up after torturing her incessantly. He was not eager to see that look on her face again. She had been through enough. And so, he said, "Why not just Imperio them and have them write them?"

"We'd want the letters to be as authentic as possible. It needs to come from their own minds. It has to sound like them, or the Auror's will know something is off," Blaise said quietly.

Draco turned to glare at him. "Sorry, mate. It needs to be real. None of them is going to willingly take a Crucio. They'll write them for us no problem."

Draco wasn't convinced. None of them would break that easily. They hadn't made it out on the winning side of the war by being cowards. Bloody fucking Gryffindors and their courageous bull shite.

Harry sat in the garden, his arm around Ginny's shoulders as they watched the Gnomes try to catch worms. It had been two days already since he'd last seen Hermione. His stomach was in knots. On top of losing so many of his friends in the battle, now four of his friends were being held for ransom. He wanted to implore Kingsley to meet their demands, but he knew why he'd decided against it.

If they got their way, they would be roaming the streets, endangering society. They were killers. Evil, cold blooded killers. He didn't want them to walk among the rest of the wizarding population. What were they doing to them? Were they being tortured? Starved? They had said they wouldn't harm them, and Harry was sure that they'd meant that... to an extent. They wanted them alive to use for their bargaining chips. But that didn't mean that they were going to treat them well, either.

"Hey," Ginny said gently, pulling him out of his thoughts. "We are going to get them back. They are going to come back to us, Harry." Her eyes lit with a fierceness that was so familiar, so comforting. It was one of the many things that had prompted him to fall in love with her to begin with. She pulled his face down to hers and brought their lips together. She sighed against his mouth and he reached up to twine his fingers through her red locks, intending to deepen the kiss but a loud bang startled them apart.

Ron was striding across the yard, his face flushed red, the door to the Burrow hanging crooked where he had opened it so roughly. "Oi! I'm going to see Kingsley!" he shouted, closing the distance between them.

"Have they heard something new?" Harry asked, immediately jumping to his feet.

"Bugger if I know, that's why I'm going! They're not telling us anything. My bloody girlfriend is being held against her will by Death Eaters and the ministry's plan is to play it cool? Since when has the fucking ministry ever had a plan go right? Bloody hell, I mean, we've been fighting their battles for them since we were eleven! I'm not standing for it. Are you coming, or not?" He demanded.

Harry nodded, giving Ginny an apologetic look. Ron stormed off towards the gate and Harry bent down to kiss Ginny once more. "I hate to admit it: he's not wrong about the ministry, but I understand Kingsley's reasoning."

"Then why are you going?" she countered.

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair, and down over his scar. "I want my friends back where they belong. They should be here with us, rebuilding our lives from the ground up, not being held prisoner for things that are out of their control."

Ginny gave him a small smile. "I love you, Harry Potter."

He bent to kiss her forehead, "Love you, too, Gin," before hurrying after Ron over the hill so that they could apparate.

"I need you to write a letter for me, Looney, can you do that?"

Luna smiled at Theo, raising her tightly bound hands, "I don't think I could write anything like this, but I can try."

Theo grimaced, running a hand through his dark locks. "I'll untie you, Luna. But you have to promise to do exactly what I say. If you try anything funny... I'll have to hex you. I don't want to, but I wouldn't have a choice." This was disgusting. How could you ever attempt to harm some one so pure as Luna Lovegood.

Luna nodded and gazed at him with wide, moon-like orbs. "Who shall I write to?"

Theo hesitated, before rushing out with, "I need you to write a letter addressed to the Ministry. Beg them to give the Death Eaters immunity in exchange for your safe return."

She cocked her head slightly to the side and studied him. "That's why we're all here?"

He nodded, trying to gauge her reaction before she gave it.

"Well, that's a bit odd. If they wanted forgiveness, all they had to do was ask."

Theo snorted. "Yeah, I don't think it's that simple Looney. Not everyone would see it in the same light as you."

"What do you mean?"

He had to do a double take to ascertain that she was serious. "I mean that the Death Eaters don't deserve pardons. They're all evil, blood thirsty, predjudiced fucking murderers... except for Draco and his mom. They were unwilling participants."

She chewed her lip, her gaze never wavering from his. "Then why do want me to-"

"-Because it's the only way you and your friends are getting out of this... situtation."

"Why are you here, Theodore?"

Dammit all, she wasn't making things easy. "I was... coerced. Doesn't matter. You gonna write the bloody letter or not?"

She was quiet for a long minute, studying him before finally nodding. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. I don't believe any one is truly evil."

He opened his mouth to disagree with her when she cut him off, "Oh, they have evil in them, alright. But they also have good. Can you unbind my hands? Do you have a quill?"

He shook his head in quiet disagreement and reached out with his wand to release her hands, digging around in his pocket before producing a quill and a piece of parchment.

Ron stomped out of the lift, his fury propelling his feet forward until he was slamming through the door of the Auror office. Several people jumped and looked up in suprise. "Where's Kingsley?" he demanded.

A stocky blonde wizard with a fading hairline stood cautiously, saying, "Auror Kingsley has been named temporary Minister until we're able to hold an official election. He's in the Minister's office."

Harry had just caught up to him when Ron turned and strode purposefully back towards the lift. "Ron, mate, you need to calm down. Kingsley isn't going to list-"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Harry! Your girlfriend's safe at home, while mine is being held hostage by murderous pricks, again!"

Harry grabbed his arm, jerking him around to face him. "She's my friend, too! They all are! You think it's not eating me up inside knowing that they have Hermione in their clutches? Why do you think I'm here?"

Ron glared at him. "You seemed perfectly content sucking face with Ginny until I decided to come."

Harry's hands clenched into fists and it took all of his willpower not to sock his friend in the nose. Instead, he turned and walked into the lift, jabbing the button for the floor they needed and waiting in silence for Ron to join him. After a brief pause he did. The ride was awkward to say the least, and Harry rushed out as soon as the doors opened.

"Harry, wait."

He tried to ignore him, unsuccessfully. Ron grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn.

"I know you care. I do. I'm just... worried. I'm sick with worry and I'm angry. Merlin's beard, am I angry. If I get my hands on those bastards, I'll-"

But Harry didn't get to find out what gruesome fate Ron had planned for Hermione's captors because they were interupted by the opening of a door. Kingsley stepped out, his eyes widening in suprise at the sight of them, before turning to some other emotion that wasn't easy to pinpoint. Kingsley cleared his throat and beckoned them into his office, stepping back to allow them entry. "I was just about to send for you. We've received another letter."

The sound of her door creaking forced Hermione's eyelids open. She didn't want to see him. She just wanted to be left alone. If she was stuck here, she was stuck here but she didn't need his Slytherin gloating right now. Her tears had barely dried from her on and off crying jag from the night before. The sky showing through the window proved that it would be dark soon. Nearly 3 days now, they had held her here. Ron and Harry had to know that she was missing now. There was no way they didn't know. They would come after her, and now she just needed to be strong until they figured out where 'here' was.

The door snapped shut and an unfamiliar voice spoke. "Hello, little Mudblood. Would you like to play a game?"

She sat up quickly, turning to face the door and immediately scooted as far away as possible. Yaxley, the man who had Crucio'd her the previous night stood beside another wizard she recognised as Dolohov, two of Voldemort's most loyal supporters, cornering her in a sound proof room. She bit back the lump rising in her throat and raised her chin in defiance. "I won't be playing any games with the likes of you."

Yaxley's face broke into a wide grin, while Dolohov scowled. "Oh, sweetheart..." Yaxley crooned. "I wasn't giving you a choice."

She slipped off the bed and backed farther away from him as he advanced. She had soon reached the far side of the room and her back bumped into the stone wall. Her hair stood on end as goosebumps erupted over her body.

"You're going to write a letter for us," Yaxley said, pulling a piece of parchment and a quill from his pocket and laying it on the bed.

She shook her head, "No."

"Yes," Yaxley snapped, moving closer to her and raising his wand. "You will write a letter to the ministry, begging for them to pardon us. You write them and ask them to give your friends your love. You will tell them that the only way you will be returned to your filthy, blood traitor home is if they agree to our terms. And if you refuse, I'll persuade you," he finished, reaching her and pressing the tip of his wand against her throat.

"I won't do it. You deserve to rot in Azkaban. They'll find us eventually and you'll get what's coming to you." Hermione growled before she spat in his face.

He stumbled back in shock, wiping spittle from his brow, and then he turned back to her with a wide sneer. "Oh, you shouldn't have done that." His hand made contact with her face before she realised what he'd intended and the pain started just as she hit the floor. She screamed, as the Crucio coursed through her body and she heard their maniacal cackles as they stood over her. The pain died out and she drew in a ragged breath.

"How about writing that letter now, love?"

"Go to hell," she said through gritted teeth, bracing herself for the next curse. It came swiftly and though she tried not to make a noise, a scream was ripped from her just the same. The pain eased once more and she whimpered as Yaxley said, "Where do you think I came from?"

"The letter, Granger. We haven't got all night." Dolohov snapped.

She clenched her teeth together, and shook her head.

Yaxley chuckled, leaning down to grab her arm and jerk her to her feet. "That's fine, sweet. An unbreakable toy is still useful for breaking other toys. Let's find out how well your friends fare, hm?"

Her friends? she wondered, her mind jumbled from the curses.

They dragged her out into the hallway, not bothering with a blind fold. Dolohov's long fingernails were biting into her arm, drawing blood from his death grip on her. They stopped three doors down from hers, banging it open and flinging her inside where she landed on the stone floor with a hard thump.

"Hermione?" a familiar voice cried out in suprise. "What did you do to her? You better not touch her or I'll-"

"You're in no position to threaten us, Longbottom." Dolohov snapped, and she heard Neville give a cry of pain. "Bring in the other, Yaxley."

Barely a moment had passed when a scuffle could be heard from out in the hallway. The door banged open again and someone landed next to Hermione. She cracked her eyes open and gasped. "Dean?"

"Hermione. I reckon you told these wankers to piss off?"

She smiled in spite of the situation and gave a weak nod.

"Good. They can fucking rot in their cells where they belong with the bloody Dementors sucking on their filthy, rotten souls- Oofmph!"

A swift kick in the ribs cut him off, and he curled into a ball clutching his stomach. "Put him on the bed with Longbottom and we'll see how long their resolve lasts." Dean was yanked out of her line of sight and she tried to sit up, to look for him and Neville.

"I expected as much from three bloody Gryffindors. Loyalty and bravery abounding and what not. Lovegood agreed almost immediately, proving that Ravenclaw's truly are intelligent."

"Luna?" Hermione croaked out. "Where is she?"

"Doesn't matter, Granger." Yaxley said, crouching down in front of her. "What does matter is she looks a damn sight better than you lot do, because she knows what's good for her. She's probably having tea in her room, right now." He reached out and twirled a strand of her hair.

Hermione flinching away, glaring at him and he grinned. "Now, let's see if we can come to an understanding. You two," he pointed his wand at Neville and Dean, "are going to write us some letters, hm? Or Granger here, is going to take your punishment."

Hermione shook her head, silently willing them not to give in. Dean's eyes hardened and he turned away. Neville looked shocked, torn between what was right and keeping his friend from enduring unnecessary pain. She shook her head once more, meeting his gaze. His jaw clenched and he looked right at Yaxley. "No."

Yaxley grinned, aiming his wand at Hermione. "I was hoping you'd say that. Crucio!"

Hermione let out an involuntary scream and she could feel the tears streaming from her eyes, though her lids remained shut tight, her whole body tensed against the curse. And then it was over and she could breathe again.

"Hm, how 'bout now?"

"Don't do it," Hermione said through gritted teeth. Yaxley chuckled, hitting her with a silencing charm.

"I won't stop. I'll do it over and over and over again until her brain turns to sludge. And you two will have to live with the fact that your friend turned into a fucking vegetable because of your bloody pride."

Hermione pleaded with them with her eyes. Say no, say no, say no.

Dean nodded once to her, turning back to Yaxley. "Write your own bloody letter, arsehole."

Yaxley's smile disappeared, and a thunderous look replaced it as he pointed his wand at Hermione.

She lost track of the number of times he hit her with the curse, every time Yaxley would ask the same thing of the two boys watching in horror on the bed, and everytime she shook her head at them, begging them silently not to give in. Her resolve was beginning to waver. Why was she fighting this again? Surely one little letter wasn't going to hurt as much as his curses did? The curse rocking through her body finally stopped, and Yaxley growled.

He grabbed her arm, jerking her up off the floor and flipping her around to face him. "If her pain's not enough to convince you, perhaps her innocence will be." She felt his hands at the waist band of her jeans and a silent sob escaped her as she tried to shove his hands away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean shouted. "Get you're hands off of her!" A flick of the wand and he was bound and gagged on the bed next to Neville, who followed suit.

"Quiet boys, I can't concentrate." Yaxley sneered, as he reached down to pop the button on her jeans, yanking them down over her hips. She tried to kick him as the tears streamed down her face, her cries going unheard because of the silencing spell. His hands tore at her shirt as Dolohov moved around to hold her bound hands over her head.

"You sure you don't want to help us out here? I really don't want to stick my dick in a dirty little Mudblood cunt, but I will for the greater good. Gonna write us a letter?"

Neville nodded frantically, his eyes hard as he glared at the two men holding her down. "Excellent. How 'bout you, Thomas?" Yaxley asked, bending down to plant a wet kiss on her pubic bone. "Gonna write us a lett-"

The door banged open and Yaxley was flung away from her. "What the fuck is going on?" Malfoy shouted, his wand moving from Yaxley to Dolohov and back again. Three people ran in behind him, but their faces were so blurry Hermione couldn't make them out. She only knew Draco by his voice.

"We're encouraging the prisoners to write letters for us. Do you have a problem with our methods, Draco?" Dolohov sneered at him. Draco shot a curse that knocked him back against the wall where he slid to the ground limp. He aimed at Yaxley.

"Not this way. You stay the fuck away from them from now on, and if my father has a problem with that I'd be happy to discuss it with him. Now get out."

Yaxley let out a humorless chuckle, before striding out of the room, mumbling about revenge.

Strong hands gripped her arms and Hermione flinched away from the touch. The ties binding her hands were gone and she flexed her wrists slightly. "Granger... it's okay, now," he said, looping an arm around her back and one behind her knees, pulling her up from the ground and cradling her against his torso. The rocking movements of him walking let her know that they were leaving the room, making their way back down the hallway to her room. Hermione let her head rest on his chest, and the tension started to ease from her body. He smelled nice.

"Draco..." she breathed as unconsiousness pulled her under.


	6. Chapter 5: Not So Bad

Chapter Five: Not So Bad

"Echo" -Jason Walker (Hermione)

"Not Alone" -Linkin Park (Draco)

"Just Luna? No letters from the others?" Harry asked, looking up from the parchment in his hand. Kingsley shook his head.

"Sorry, Potter. From what Lovegood says, they're not being harmed. They're just being kept. They're fed, they have beds to sleep in, they're safe. Just as we thought."

Ron growled. "So, what happenes when they get fed up with your refusals? What happens then?"

Kingsley didn't flinch at the harsh tone of Ron's words. He simply shrugged and said, "We hope to have a location before that happens. We'll keep them dangling, loosely. They'll let something slip eventually."

"Eventually?" Ron asked, incredulously.

Kingsley held up a hand, "I didn't mean it like that, Ron. We're not going to let this continue forever. But they're not in immediate danger, so you can relax just a bit.."

"How do we know she wasn't under the Imperius curse?"

Harry snorted and held out the letter. "Somehow I doubt that the Death Eaters would have known to warn us about an increase in the population of Blibbering Humdingers as a p.s."

Ron scowled, but didn't say anything more. Harry rubbed his scar, his head aching from stress.

"Keep us informed, yeah?" Harry asked Kingsely, standing and handing him back the letter.

"Of course, Harry. I'll let you know immediately if anything changes."

Ron followed him out of the office, scowling in his wake.

Hermione's head was pounding when she opened her eyes. The sun was low in the sky, dusk was falling. She sat up quickly. Too quickly, she realised as she swayed on the spot, falling back against the pillows.

"Take it easy, Granger."

A small shriek escaped her lips as she realised she wasn't alone. Malfoy moved from the chair in the corner of the room to stalk over and sit down on the edge of the bed. He reached over onto the bedside table and handed her a glass of water. She took it hesitantly, bringing it to her chapped lips to take a small sip, before placing it back on the table.

"How long have I been asleep?" she croaked out hoarsely.

Malfoy shrugged, "Almost a full twenty four hours."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"You needed the sleep, Hermione. Your body was exhausted, not to mention your mind."

Her mind. Yes, her mind. Everything was a bit foggy. Her memories felt as though there were a haze over them, like looking through a sheet of saran wrap. She frowned.

"You called me Hermione."

"That's your sodding name, isn't it?" Draco snapped,

She flinched, "I don't think I've ever heard you say it before. Sounds weird."

He gave a soft chuckle, his eyes lightening slightly. "Yeah, it sounded weird when you called me Draco at first."

She frowned. "What do you mean 'at first'?"

"I mean, you've said my name a lot over the last twenty four hours."

"I've been asleep..." she protested, her brow furrowing.

He rolled his eyes, "Obviously."

"I've been... saying your name? In my sleep?"

He nodded, quirking an eyebrow at her as he smirked. She was quiet as she mulled that over, her thoughts still a bit jumbled from the hell her mind and body had been put through the night before. "You stayed with me."

He nodded, though it wasn't a question.

"Thank you," she breathed, hugging her knees to her chest as she leaned back against the pillows. "For stopping them. And for staying." He looked distictly uncomfortable and gave a simple nod of awknowledgement. "How are Dean and Neville? And Luna... Why didn't you tell me that they were here?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes at him.

He shrugged, "They're upset, obviously. They had to watch you be tortured and almost raped-" Hermione flinched at that, "-but physically they're fine. Looney is more than fine, she wrote the bloody letter no coersion necessary."

"Why?"

"You'll have to be a bit more specific, Granger."

"Why did she write the letter?"

"Theo said she told him that she didn't believe in any one being truly evil. That she thought every one had some good in them."

Hermione chewed her lip as she thought about it. It was true to an extent. Most people who did bad things were not bad people. Her brown eyes flickered up to catch Draco's steely grey and the corner of her lip tugged up almost imperceptibly. On the other hand, there were people like Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange who were so far gone into the dark side that there was barely any resemblance left to human nature. They had no conscience, no thought for right or wrong, they just did and took whatever they felt they wanted or needed to at the time. They were monsters.

"Theodore Nott?" She asked, steering the conversation in a different direction entirely. "He's here, too?"

Draco nodded slowly, "He, Pansy and Blaise helped me break through the wards Yaxley had put on the door last night. You don't remember them being there? They came in right behind me."

She thought there might be a vague memory, floating just out of her reach but she couldn't quite grasp it. She shook her head and sighed. "What's going to happen now? If we don't write the letters for them?"

He ignored her, turning his face away so that he wouldn't have to meet her eyes. "Draco..." she said, reaching out tentatively to touch his arm. He flinched but he didn't pull away and he turned to face her again.

"Looney's letter didn't work. The Ministry has refused my father's terms twice now and he's growing impatient."

"What exactly does he want?" she asked, her hand still resting on his arm.

"Immunity. Freedom. A full pardon for his crimes, and the rest of ours as well."

"You haven't done anything," Hermione protested, realising he was including himself in with the rest of them.

He gave a humorless chuckle and jerked his sleeve up, knocking her hand away from his arm. "This says differently, Granger." The Morsmordre mark stood out distictly against his pale skin and she found herself leaning forward to examine it more closely. She had never seen one in such close proximity. She reached out to tentatively trace it with her fingers and she felt him stiffen before he jerked his sleeve back down.

"Just because you have a Dark Mark, doesn't mean you deserve the same fate as the rest of them." she said, leaning back.

"You're being held prisoner here, with me as your guard and you are defending my choices?"

She shrugged, considering. "Have you ever killed any one?"

He glared at her suspiciously. "No. But I've tried."

She ignored that last bit, completely aware of his task from the previous year. Harry had told her that he wouldn't have gone through with it. He had lowered his wand, before Snape stepped in to take his place. "I bet the rest of them couldn't say that, could they?"

"No, they couldn't. Granger, where are you going with this?"

"No where. I just feel like you don't give yourself enough credit. Your not a bad person, Draco, even if you have done bad things."

He scoffed. "Now you sound like Looney Lovegood."

Hermione sighed. "Well, she was right... partially, anyway."

"I'm not a good person, Granger." Draco said, his eyes hard as he glowered at her.

"I think you are. You've saved me. Several times, actually."

"They were going to rape you!" he exclaimed.

She smiled softly, trying not to flinch at his words. "I know. And you stopped Yaxley the night before, as well."

He didn't say anything else, just glared.

"You tried to stop Crabbe from killing us in the Room of Requirement..."

Draco flinched at the mention of his late friend and turned away.

"And at the Quidditch World Cup, our fourth year, you warned us to get away from the campsite. Because you knew they'd torture me if I stuck around."

He rolled his eyes. "Do you have a point, Granger, because I'm getting bloody tired of the monologue."

She shrugged. "You won't convince me that you're a bad person, Draco. I know better."

"I didn't stop Bellatrix," he said in a harsh whisper, clenching his jaw and avoiding her eyes.

"You were scared. I can't say that I blame you." She said, her hand automatically clasping around the scar hidden under her shirt sleeve.

"You don't know everything," he snapped.

"I know enough."

"How have your parents put up with such an insufferable know-it-all all these years? They're probably relieved not to have you home, you know. They might beg us to keep you if we tried to return yo-"

"-My parents are in Australia, blissfully unaware that they ever even had an insufferable know-it-all for a daughter!" she snapped, her eyes pricking with unshed tears. How had he hit the one chink in her armor, the one weakness in her resolve? A sob escaped her and she mentally kicked herself for letting him get to her.

He was staring at her with eyes wide with shock, as he realised the implications of her words. "You Obliviated your parents." It wasn't a question and she felt no need to answer. "Why?"

She sniffled. "Voldemort was rounding up relatives of muggle-borns, torturing them for information. I wanted to make sure they didn't have any information to give even if he could track them down."

"Are you going to find them? When this is over?" Draco asked quietly, leaning towards her slightly.

She shook her head. "I- I don't know... Maybe they w-would be happier without me."

"No. No, I don't think they would."

Hermione looked up at him in confusion, his grey eyes set in steely resolve.

"That was a nice thing to say for some one who hates me," she sniffled, a weak smile playing at her lips.

He smirked. "I don't hate you, Granger. I'm just not necessarily thrilled about your existence."

She laughed, really laughed, at that. "Because that's so much better."

"Of course it is. You're... tolerable, decent even, when you're not blathering on and shoving your intelligence in my face."

She bit her lip. Did she do that? It wasn't her intention. She had always had good marks, even before she had received her Hogwarts letter. She loved school, learning, reading... all things academic. She wanted to know everything, to store every bit as much information as she could in case a situation arose where she needed it one day. Her studying had definitely helped them out of some tricky situations in the past. Maybe she did show off a bit. She hadn't meant to be obnoxious about it...

"I can practically see the cogs in your head turning. What's going on in there?"

Hermione was pulled off of her train of thought and looked up to meet Draco's grey eyes sheepishly. "I don't mean to be an abhorent wise arse. I just... like knowing things."

Draco gave a snort of laughter. "A wise arse, huh?"

She scowled and reached around to throw a pillow at him. He blocked it easily, causing it to fall to the floor with a muffled plop.

"It's kind of cute when you get violent, Granger." Malfoy smirked at her and quirked an eyebrow.

"Give me your wand and I'll show you just how adorable I can be, Malfoy." She laughed, tossing a few stray curls over her shoulder.

His smile only lasted for a few seconds before it slipped from his face and he stood slowly, turning and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hermione called after him in alarm.

"Things to do," he said without turning around.

"Are you... will you come back?" She asked, hesitantly. She wouldn't tell him that she was scared, terrified really, to be left alone.

He paused, his hand on the door knob, before opening it and stepping out into the hallway without answering.

Draco ran his hands through his blonde locks, coming to a stop at the end of the hallway. Damn Hermione Granger for making him think and feel things that had been long since buried inside him. He wished the damn Aurors would find them already and lock him up in Azkaban, safely away from those doe brown eyes. What was wrong with her? He was a terrible person. He'd made her life a living hell, though mostly because of his harbored hatred of her two closest friends, but still.

Speaking of those friends, he doubted they shared her sentiments about him being inately 'good'. Especially the weasel. Were they dating? The way he'd acted back at Malfoy Manor had sure made it seem like a definite possibility. Of course, if he was a decent person, he probably would have reacted the same way. He kicked out, his foot connecting with the stone wall, sending a soothing ache up his leg.

He started for his room, pausing halfway down the staircase, torn. He didn't want to go back in there, but if he left there was the possibility that Yaxley or one of the others would try something. "Fuck," he grumbled silently, sinking down onto the stone step he'd been standing on. Being chivalrous was for the birds.

He hadn't meant to doze off but he soon found himself being nudged awake. Blaise stood above him, a plate of food balanced precariosly on top of a glass of water. "Interesting place for a nap."

"Time s'it?" Draco yawned, stretching his muscles that were aching slightly from leaning against the stone. His leg was numb from his position.

"Dunno. Late," Blaise said, hesitating before continuing. "Lucius is planning something for tomorrow."

"What do you mean 'planning something'," Draco asked, immediately alert.

Blaise shrugged. "He didn't go into detail. He wants the letters sent out. He's going to do whatever it takes, Draco, you and I both know it. He's... He's bloody pissed about us stopping Yaxley and Dolohov, though I think they conveniently forgot to mention that he was about to- well, you know. How's Granger?"

He grimaced, pushing himself up off the step. "Good as can be expected. Better, even. I better get her some food. Where are Pansy and Theo?"

"Pansy's gone to bed and Theo is upstairs with Looney, I'm guessing."

Draco nodded, continuing down the stairs and into the kichen. He quickly filled a plate with shepherd's pie and grabbed a glass of water, before heading back upstairs.

He hesitated outside of her door for several moments before sighing and pushing it wide. She was standing on the far side of the room, looking out of the window but spun around quickly at the sound of the door opening. She visibly relaxed upon seeing it was him, making his stomach feel queasy. He had no right to make her feel safe. She should cringe away from him, just as she did the others.

"I brought you some food. Maybe you could actually eat it this time instead of tossing it in the trash," he said, sitting the plate down on the bed and the water down on the bedside table alongside the now empty glass from earlier.

She crossed over to the bed so that they were standing on opposite sides facing each other. "How do I know you didn't poison it?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Granger, if I was going to kill you it wouldn't be by poisoning your food. You're too smart to fall for that."

She chuckled and climbed onto the bed, pulling the plate toward her. She glanced at him, picking the fork up and taking a tentative bite. "Of course, that's exactly what I would say if I had poisoned it to lull you into a false sense of security."

She choked, coughing and spluttering. He rolled his eyes, reaching out and smacking her on the back a few times before reaching over and handing her the glass of water. "Fucking hell, Granger, it's a joke, not a cock. Don't take it so damn hard." She had just taken a sip of the water and promptly choked again, her brown eyes glowering at him over flushed cheeks.

"Stop talking before you accidentally do kill me," she muttered, leaning over and placing the water back on the table. He smirked and remained silent, walking over to the chair in the corner of the room and settling into it, leaning his head back against the wall. It was quiet for a while, only the sound of fork clinking against plate broke the silence, and eventually that stopped too.

"Bathroom?" she asked. He opened one eye, to find her standing between the chair and the door.

He sighed, standing and removing his wand before gesturing her forward.

"Honestly," she muttered, rolling her eyes when he pointed the wand at her, leading her out into the hallway. "I learned my lesson the first time. I'm not going to try anything."

He laughed. "I don't believe that any more than I believe in those blibbering hum-di-ma-what-chits, Lovegood is always on about."

Hermione cracked a smile, stopping in front of the bathroom door. She disappeared inside, and he stood sentinal, waiting. It was taking her forever, and he could hear the water of the sink running constantly. He knocked on the door, "You planning on sleeping in there, Granger?"

The door cracked open and she narrowed her eyes at him. "There's no shower and I'm filthy. Can I use your wand to Scourgify my clothes? I think I've had this outfit on for a week now and just the thought grosses me out."

"You're not getting my wand, Granger. Step back."

She did as she was told and he pointed his wand at her, muttering the spell under his breath. It didn't do much good. She sighed, looking down at the tattered shirt she wore.

"Write the letter and you can go home and shower..." He murmured, grabbing her arm and pulling gently to get her to start moving back down the hallway.

"Oh, so now you want me to write it? What happened to 'they deserve what they get'?"

He narrowed his eyes and huffed a sigh. "Blaise just told me a little bit ago that Lucius plans to help you make your decision tomorrow. I have no doubt that he will use whatever means necessary."

She frowned, chewing her lip and Draco felt an unbidden twitch in his groin. "Don't do that." He snapped.

She turned as she entered the doorway to her room. "Do what?" she demanded, her eyebrows knitting in confusion as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

He shook his head, frustrated, with himself more than anything."Nothing. So, do you need a quill or would you like a repeat of yesterday?"

She glowered at him, pursing her lips together before turning her face pointedly away from him.

"Granger... I won't be able to stop them this time. Whatever they have planned, if you don't cooperate, I won't be able to stop it. Do you understand?"

She glanced up at him, meeting his eyes briefly and then looked away again. "I'm tired."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Fine," he snapped, turning for the door.

"Wait!" She cried, and suddenly her hands were wrapping around his arm. He stiffened, turning to face her, his breathing hitching as he acclimatised to her closeness. "Please don't leave me alone again." She whispered, her breath wafting over his face. Her brown eyes were watery and he hated it. He wanted to tell her to fuck off. He wanted to jerk his arm from her grip and high tail it out of there, back to the saftey of his room. He wanted to get far away from Hermione Granger.

Instead he simply said, "I'm not sleeping in that chair again. You'll be fine, Gran-"

"-You can have the bed!" She said hurriedly, tugging on his arm forcing him to take a step forward. "I'll sleep in the chair, I don't mind. Just stay. I- I feel safer- with you here."

He made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. "You shouldn't."

"I do." She said firmly.

"I'm just as bad as them, Granger. I may not have killed any one, but I've done my fair share of terrible things. I've tortured people, listened to them plead and scream and still tortured them some more. I never finished them off, but I watched the others do it. I'm... a monster, Granger."

She studied him, her eyes roving over his face, making him feel distictly uncomfortable, all the while keeping the death grip she had on his sleeve.

"You might have been... once," she said cautiously, "but if that were still true, then you would just let them do whatever they wanted to us. You wouldn't care if we wrote the letters or not. You wouldn't willingly take a place in Azkaban because you think that it's what you deserve."

He frowned, reaching down to pry her fingers from his sleeve. She grabbed his hand instead, her brown eyes pleading. "I'll see you in the morning, Granger," he said, pulling his hand out of hers.

He had his hand on the doorknob when he heard her sob. Fuck it all, he thought, turning around and striding past her snivelling frame and flopping down on the bed. He didn't look at her, instead he said, "Enough with the water works, I can't sleep with you snivelling away like that."

He heard her give a last sniffle, a relieved sigh and she padded over to the chair in the corner. The springs of the cushion squeaked slightly as she sat down and he relaxed a bit. How the fuck had she gotten her claws in him? He was tempted to write and anoymous letter to the ministry, letting them know exactly where to find them, but he didn't think that was the wisest idea. If he was caught or the plan backfired, the Death Eaters wouldn't go easy on him, his father especially, no matter how much his mother might plead. They were as bad as the sodding Gryffindor's with the whole loyalty spiel.

His eyelids started weighing heavy, and his thoughts were becoming sluggish. Tomorrow was sure to be terrible, so he might as well try to get a good nights sleep.

Hermione watched as his shoulders relaxed slowly and his breathing evened out. She waited until she was certain that he was sleeping deeply before crossing over to the bed. An idea had occurred to her, and she was going to give it a go.

The quill and parchment Yaxley had pulled from his pocket the night before had slid off of the bed, settling under the edge on the floor. She snatched them up, heading back over to the chair only to realise that she didn't have any ink. She frowned. Her eyes flitted over to Draco's sleeping form and she bit her lip, deciding she would have to if she was going to write this letter tonight.

She crossed over to the bed once more and leaned over him, pausing to stare at his face, so peaceful in slumber. She shook her head, no distractions. His wand was barely peaking out of the pocket of his trousers. She carefully reached out, pinching the handle between her thumb and forefinger, easing it out gently. He stirred and she froze, anticipating his anger, but he rolled onto his back and didn't wake. With a quiet sigh of relief she padded over to the door, removing the locking charm and cracking it. She held the wand up, "Accio ink." There had to be ink in the house if Luna had written a letter already. She waited for a few moments, straining her ears to listen. Finally she heard the slight whistle of an object zooming toward her, holding her hand out to catch it just in time.

She shut the door back, replacing the locking charm and strode over to the chair. "Lumos," she murmured, laying the wand on the arm of the chair to cast a light on the parchment in her lap. She dipped her quill in the ink and paused, chewing the tip of the feather before pressing the tip into the paper and penning out what she'd been working over in her mind.

She finished quickly, blowing on the ink to dry it before folding it up. She placed the letter, quill, bottle of ink and Draco's wand on the bedside table before settling back into the chair.

She tossed and turned, trying her best to get comfortable enough to sleep, to no avail. She stood sighing, crossing over to the window to stare out at the starry sky. She missed her friends. She needed one of Mrs. Weasley's bone crushing hugs. Was Ron thinking about her? She couldn't help but wonder, bringing her hand up to press absentmindedly against her lips. She had kissed him, the night of the battle, adrenaline and hormones had been raging. She had been terrified that they were going to die, and hadn't thought twice about the repercussions of her actions. She loved Ron. Of course, she loved Ron. But she didn't know if that love extended past the boundaries of friendship. And now she was being held hostage and he was probably worried sick, and there was no way for her to talk to him about it. She had a feeling that the more time that passed, the more complicated things were going to be when they did have the chance.

She sighed, turning to head back for the chair, her eyes drifting to the bed. She paused. Draco was blissfully oblivious, taking up only the right side of the bed. Maybe she could get away with sleeping on the bed, as well, if she kept enough space between them... She looked over at the chair, and back to the bed.

She pulled the blanket back, sliding underneath, teetering right on the edge, ensuring that there was no possibilty of her touching him by accident and waking him. The last thing she wanted was for him to get angry and leave her alone. She bunched the pillow up, settling her head on it and was out in seconds.

Something was tickling his face. He shook his head, pressing it harder against the pillow, clenching his hand attempting to hang on to sleep for just a little while longer. His fingers grazed warm skin and his eyes shot open. It took him only a moment to remember where he was. His face was pressed into a mass of brown curls, his arm resting around her waist. He jerked away quickly, wondering when she'd gotten in the bed.

She gave a soft moan in her sleep, rolling onto her stomach and sighing. Draco threw his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He caught sight of his wand on the table, immediately grabbing it up and glaring back over his shoulder at the still sleeping brunette. What the fuck had she been doing with his wand? That was when he'd noticed the parchment, quill and ink. He snatched up the paper, unfolding it quickly and reading it over. She'd actually written it. He had expected her to hold out until they'd killed her. He shook his head in disbelief, stood quickly and left the room.

He flung the door to the dining room wide, ignoring the withering look his father gave him, striding right up to him and dropping the letter on his plate.

"What's this?" He asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

Draco shrugged. "See for yourself."

Lucius pulled his gaze away from him, his smirk sliding from his face as his eyes drifted down to the paper in his hand. He unfolded it slowly and read, his expression brightening slightly. His eyes shot back to Draco.

"Excellent. I'll get this sent out immediately. Thank you, Draco."

Draco nodded once, ignoring the curious gazes of his friends.

"Miss Granger," Lucius said, "has requested that we be aquitted of all charges and allowed to the same rights as non-death eaters coming through the war."

Draco kept his eyes on the toast he was picking apart with his long, pale fingers.

"That is wonderful news," Narcissa crooned. "Draco, I'm so proud of you."

Draco scoffed at his mother's words. "I didn't do anything, Mother. She was simply terrified that if she refused, Yaxley and his sidekick would try to rape her again."

Yaxley's face hardened as he glared daggers at Draco. Narcissa whipped around to scowl at him. "Yaxley... You... Is that true?"

He shrugged. "It was a scare tactic. I only told them I was going to. I wouldn't have gone through with it."

Theo rolled his eyes, mumbling, "Yeah. Right," under his breath.

At the same time Draco snapped, "That's why you were pulling her fucking pants off, while Dolohov held her down, huh?" He didn't miss the fact that Dolohov's fingers tightened around his wand resting against the table top.

"It matters not," Lucius said, calmly. "I have the letter now, a letter written by one of the Golden Trio. This is sure to sway their decision."

Draco met his mother's eyes across the table, barely picking up on her well concealed concern. She could fool the rest of them, but not him. She didn't want to be here any more than he did. She didn't like this situation at all.

Harry was still sleeping when Ron burst through his bedroom door, jerking him upright. "Harry," he shouted as he shook him, though he was already wide away, "Get up! Kinglsey's on the way over."

Harry pried Ron's hands off the front of his t-shirt, rubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses. "What's happened," he demanded. "Why's Kingsley coming here?"

"There's a letter," Ron said, and Harry could tell by the way he was bouncing from foot to foot exactly who it was from.

"Do you know anything?" Harry asked, hurriedly jumping up and pulling on his jeans and trainers.

Ron shook his head, "Nothing, other than it's from Hermione."

Seeing as how Harry had already figured that much out for himself, it wasn't much comfort. They pretty much ran down the stairs, catching disapproving looks from Mrs. Weasely as they barreled into the kitchen.

Harry sat down at the kitchen table. It couldn't be more than 6 a.m. The sky was just beginning to turn pink. Mrs. Weasley slipped a mug of coffee onto the table in front of him with a tense smile. She pressed a second cup into Ron's shaking hands, effectively stopping his pacing for approximately 3 seconds. He shot anxious glances out of the kitchen window each time he passed, until finally he stopped in front of it.

"He's here," he said. Harry sat his mug of coffee down, pushing his chair back and standing from the table just as a knock sounded against the door, cut short when Ron immediately yanked it open.

Kingsley stood, fist still poised to knock again. He lowered his arm and stepped inside. "Good morning, Kingsley. Care for some coffee? Tea? I've got breakfast going now." Mrs. Weasley said, rushing forward.

Kingsley nodded, thankfully. "Tea would be lovely, Molly. Thank you."

"Well?" Ron all but shouted, not able to hold it back any longer. "Let's see it, then." Kingsley pulled the letter from his pocket and handed it over. Ron sank into a kitchen chair, unfolding the parchment and spreading the wrinkles out across the table. Harry leaned over his shoulder to read:

To Whom It May Concern,

I, Hermione Jean Granger, believe that the Death Eaters housing my friends and myself should be aquitted of all charges against them. I believe WE should All be able to pREss forward From thIs point with cleaN slatEs. It isn't fair of us to juDge them based sOlely off of their past actioNs. Terrible circumstances Warrant questiOnable actions, HaRRY and RonalD can atest tO that, as Well as I. Give my friends my love, and tell tHem thAT I hope to see them soon. I hope that YOUr Decision comes spEEdily, so that we can all Move oN with rEbuilding our lives.

Yours most sinCErely, Hermione Granger.

p.S. We have been Shown nothing other thAn kindness by ouR hosts. TheiR hospitalitY abounds.

Harry read the letter over several times. He had seen Hermione's writing thousands of times, copying off of it quite frequently during school, especially during Quidditch season and something was off. It took him three times reading through it to realise that she had thrown in random capital letters, keeping them symmetrical in size with the lowercase letters so that they didn't jump out. No one would think it looked out of the ordinary, unless they had made a habit of studying her writing before. He and Ron should be experts on her writing by now.

"I need a quill," Harry murmured, sinking into the chair beside Ron's, who looked up at him now, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion over his ocean blue eyes. "Her writing's different. Did you notice?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I figured she was just stressed. They had to force her to write this. She would never say those things of her own accord."

Harry nodded, "I think it might be more than stress. I think she's sending us a message."

Kingsley stayed silent, pulling a self-inking quill from his robes and handing it to Harry. Harry scooted the letter closer to him, making quick note of anything that was capitalised that technically shouldn't have been. When he was finished he held the paper back to read what he'd wrote and let out a disbelieving chuckle. He passed the paper over to Ron, and Kingsely leaned over to read along.

WE ARE FINE. DONT WORRY. DO WHAT YOU DEEM NECESSARY.

Ron smiled for a moment, before frowning. He looked up at Kingsley. "How long do you plan to let this go on? I don't believe a word of that 'Oh, the Death Eaters are little cupcakes who shite rainbows now. They treat us like royalty, blah, blah,' horse shite."

Kingsley stood with a solemn expression on his face. "If we let them walk free, what kind of message does that send?"

"So lie. Tell them what they want to hear, and when Hermione and the others are safely returned, 'Just kidding, you wankers. Off to Azkaban with you'."

"I sincerely doubt that they are going to return them without a magically binding agreement."

"Then what the fuck are you going to do, Kingsley? You're no closer to finding them than you were a week ago!"

Mrs. Weasley spun 'round, a tea kettle in one hand, a spoon in the other. She brandished the latter like a weapon, jabbing it in the direction of her youngest son. "Ronald Weasley, you watch your language! You'll speak to him with respect, he is the Minister! The Ministry is doing everything they can. This is hard for every body, Ron, not just you."

Ron's face was blood red from holding in whatever string of profanities wanted to spill from his mouth, but he kept his lips pressed tightly shut and stared down at his trainers.

Harry frowned, his eyes dragging from Kingsley to Ron, waiting for some one to speak. When no one did, he cleared his throat and said, "So, what's our next move?"

Kinglsey sighed, reaching up to rub his chin. "I suppose, we could offer to meet them, to discuss terms. Maybe they would let something slip in person..."

"Excellent. I'd like to be there," Harry said, picking up his mug and knocking back the remaining dregs of his coffee.

"Me, too," Ron said, quietly leaning back against the kitchen table.

Harry had been prepared for an argument, but instead Kingsley simply gave a swift nod, saying, "I'll let you both know once I've heard something." He started for the door, paused and turned back toward them. "I know this is hard on you both. Your friends are strong. I don't think you're giving them the credit they're due. Yes, you fought and won a war, but you didn't do it alone. Remember that and hold on to it." And with that he turned and left, his robe whipped behind him as the door creaked shut.

"He's right, you know."

Harry looked up, startled to find Ginny watching from the top of the stairs. She tugged her blue robe tighter around her and started down the steps. "They are strong. Every one of them. Neville stood up to Voldemort, even when we all believed you dead... He never let the Carrows push him around when the Death Eaters took over Hogwarts, nor did Dean. They were always standing up to them, protecting the younger students. And Luna, she came back to Hogwarts, knowing exactly what it would be like because she wanted to help. I shouldn't have to say a word about Hermione, because if she hasn't proved to you both, time and time again that she is more than capable of handling herself in less than ideal situations, then nothing I can say will change that. You just need to have a little faith in them."

Harry smiled, pulling her against his chest and kissing the top of her head. "You're right, Gin." She winked, and murmured, "Am I ever wrong?"

"When did you become a bloody motivational speaker?" Ron grumbled, still looking dejected, though his face brightened significantly when Mrs. Weasley sat breakfast on the table before him.

After he'd finished most of his plate, Ron pointed his fork, complete with speared sausage at Ginny and said, "I know you're right, Ginny, but it doesn't make me feel any better about this."


	7. Chapter 6: Feels

Chapter Six: Feels

"The Edge Of Tonight" -All Time Low

A nightmare jolted Hermione from her slumber. She tried to steady her breathing and her pounding heart. Just a dream, she told herself. She rolled over onto her side and immediately noted the letter's absence. She bit her lip, hoping that no one had noticed anything amiss. She wasn't daft, she knew they would check it over before they sent it out. But she also knew that they didn't know her hand writing like Harry and Ron did. They had nothing to compare it to and for all they knew she might use random capitalization all of the time like Ginny. She'd always cringed, reading the other girl's writing, but thank Godric for her or she might not have had the idea in the first place.

She had come to the conclusion that the Ministry was never going to agree to a deal with the Death Eaters no matter how many letters they got. She understood their decision, she really did. If she had been in their shoes, she would be doing the same. As it were, she was in her own shoes and they were alot less comfortable to wear. But she would endure. And if they did end up killing her, then it was for the betterment of Wizardkind. Murderers shouldn't get to scam their way back into society. They needed to pay for their crimes. She loathed them.

Though, that loathing didn't extend to a certain blonde Slytherin. The more time she spent around Draco, the more confused she got. War had changed them both, knocking them each down a few pegs. They were essentially the same, yet they were different. His self loathing had replaced the obnoxious, entitled air he'd always had about him and without school, Hermione had nothing to lord over people's heads, though she had never meant to do that to begin with. He was still the same sarcastic, Slytherin bastard, and yet he wasn't. She was still the same intelligent, Gryffindor princess, and yet she wasn't. Time and trauma had altered them irrevocably.

She was pacing around the room, trying to distract herself from her thoughts by counting her steps when the door creaked open and Draco stepped inside, holding a bundle of green fabric in his fist. She was immediately curious, pausing mid stride and arching an eyebrow at him. "Got my letter, then?"

"Why'd you write it?" He scowled, closing the door behind him.

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Draco. Your moods could give someone whiplash. 'Don't write the letter,' 'Write the letter,' 'Don't write the letter,' Write the letter.'"

"Damned if you do, damned if you don't." He snapped. "It's a lose-lose situation."

She shrugged, moving closer to him.

"So, why did you decide to write it?"

"Didn't fancy being persuaded. What've you got there?" She said, changing the subject quickly and eyeing the green material he still held.

"You're awfully fucking chipper for someone who just requested a bunch of Death Eaters be allowed to roam the streets, Granger. Could you have been any more you about it? 'I believe we should all be able to press forward from this point with clean slates. It isn't fair of us to judge them based solely off of their past actions. Terrible circumstances warrant questionable actions.' It sounds like a bloody pageant speech." He recited in a poor imitation of her voice.

She was taken aback and struggled to retain her shock. "How can you remember that? I can barely remember what I wrote and I read over it about a hundred times."

He gave but a seconds pause before snapping, "Because it's that bloody ridiculous. You sound like a politician."

"Well, I'm addressing the letter to the Ministry, so I felt that it would be best to speak their language. I didn't really think, 'Hey guys, these Death Eaters seem like they've legitimately made a complete turnaround since the war a few days ago, you know, aside from kidnapping a few people. Shall we all have tea and talk about our feelings?' would suffice to sway anyone's opinion."

His smirk turned into a full blown grin. "Blimey, you are a smart arse."

She fought back a smile, saying, "Yes, well, must be the company I'm keeping these days."

He tossed the fabric at her and it smacked against her face before she had time to react. She caught it before it fell to the floor, holding it up to examine. "You were complaining about your clothes being dirty. I figured anything to shut you up."

She glanced back at him, arching an eyebrow. "Your Quidditch jersey? Really?"

He glared at her, "I don't have many options. We left quickly. I packed the first things my hands touched."

She gave him a skeptical look and he moved forward, reaching to take it back. She jerked it away, out of his grasp. He rolled his eyes. "Take it or leave it, Granger, I don't mind you wearing those dirty clothes. They match your blood," he smirked.

She stuck her tongue out at him, unable to muster enough indignation at his statement. It hadn't held any of the malicious contempt that he normally dished out when talking about her blood status. It had sounded almost like teasing. It almost sounded like he was trying to flirt with her. But that was ridiculous. "Well, get out so I can put it on." She said, gesturing towards the door.

He turned, striding back across the room and paused with his hand on the door knob. "Oh, I almost forgot." He reached into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a scrap of black lace, tossing it at her so that it landed at her feet. She stooped to pick it up, realising at once that it was supposed to be ladies underwear, though this scrap of fabric would never have found its way into her wardrobe. Her cheeks flushed pink and she glared at him.

"I know it's probably not the granny knickers you're accustomed to wearing, Granger, but I'm afraid Pansy has bold tastes." And then he left, his chuckles echoing off of the stone walls leaving Hermione standing, embarrassed clutching the jersey in one hand and the knickers in the other.

She thought about throwing them into a heap beside the door, but she really did want to get out of this disgusting, tattered up shirt. She sighed, giving in and stripping down to her skivvies. She donned the jersey, hesitated momentarily and then reluctantly slipped on the underwear before shrugging back into her jeans. She kicked her soiled shirt, bra and knickers under the edge of the bed, having no wand to magic them away. She felt significantly better.

The jersey was much softer than it looked. She pulled the collar up over her nose and inhaled the faint scent of sweat and broom handle polish, overpowered only by the magnificent smell of a cologne that Hermione could only surmise must have cost a pretty galleon. She closed her eyes, leaning back against the bed. It was intoxicating.

"I borrowed a pair of your knickers, Parkinson." Malfoy said, as he stepped out into the back garden where his friends were all lazing about on the grass.

Blaise and Pansy both shot up immediately. "What the fuck, Malfoy?" Blaise said, at the same time Pansy shrieked, "Why?"

Theo was grinning from ear to ear, seemingly unfased by this confession. He'd most likely stolen a few pairs himself, though likely not with the same good intentions.

"Granger was bitching about having to wear dirty clothes. I gave her a shirt, but seeing as I don't make a habit of wearing ladies underwear," he coughed, glancing pointedly at Theo, "I had to get them from somewhere else."

Blaise visibly relaxed, leaning back onto his elbow. "I do not wear ladies knickers, Draco. I use them for other things," Theo said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Blaise threw a rock at him, narrowly missing his tousled, brown curls, earning himself a middle finger from his friend.

"Next time steal some of Alecto's, hm? Mine are too expensive to be handing out to Harry Potter's twittering side-kicks." Pansy said in a bored lull, running her fingers over the ebony down of Blaise's head. He let out a groan and grabbed one of her hands, bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently.

Theo made a gagging noise. "You two are disgustingly sweet. And that is not a compliment."

"Is anything ever a compliment when it comes from you, Theo?" Pansy snapped, her hands stilling on Blaise's scalp.

A shadow caught Draco's attention and he looked up in time to see a great tawny owl heading for the kitchen window. He immediately turned and disappeared back into the house, his friends glancing quickly between each other before following.

His father already had the scroll open, his face alight. As his eyes continued to slide across the paper, his expression darkened bit by bit until finally he crumpled the paper into a wad and threw it across the room with a snarl.

"Bad news?" Draco surmised with a smirk.

Lucius snapped his wand up and hit him with a silencing charm before he had a chance to react. He cursed himself internally for not trying harder to learn non-verbal spells. "They want to meet up with us to dicuss our terms. That is a set up, if I have ever heard of one."

"What are we to do now, Lucius?" Narcissa asked quietly. He was quiet for several moments, his eyes darting about the room, settling on each person for a fraction of a second before moving on.

"Can any of you produce a corporeal Patronus?" The question suprised Draco, but he had to admit that it was a decent idea... if any of them could cast one. Not that he could give voice to his opinions if he wanted to. He glanced around at his silent comrades stoic faces. He opened his mouth, then quickly snapped it back shut realising that he couldn't speak. He rolled his eyes turning back to his father. "No one?"

When none of them spoke he let out a growl of rage, flipping a chair, sending pieces of wood flying in different directions.

"Lucius!" Narcissa scolded, placing a soothing hand on his arm. "Everything will be fin-"

"Don't! Everything is far from fine," he hissed, "Narcissa, our lives are on the line!"

Draco's internal monologue thought, 'Yes, of course, because that's new. We lived in Lord bloody Voldemort's shadow for years, but now, now that we have no one to cower behind, it's a big deal. Prison doesn't live up to the lavish life expectations of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, no.'

A stunning spell hit him flat in the stomach, knocking him backwards into Theo who was standing a short distance behind him. "Everything I have ever done, I've done for you, boy! I joined the Dark Lord, hoping for a better life for you! I took the punishments he dished out so willingly, FOR YOU!" Draco clutched his stomach, as he clawed himself into a sitting position, looking over his shoulder and shooting an apologetic look at Theo whose cheekbone was blossoming with a purple bruise from its connection with the stone floor. Fucking slip up, he hadn't been focusing on bracing his Occlumency because he hadn't anticipated anyone listening in. "I devised this plan, trying to keep YOU out of Azkaban! Speak, you ungrateful little shit!" The silencing spell lifted, but Draco held his tongue, glaring at his father as he stood from his position on the hard floor. "Now, you have nothing to say, you who always has a ready retort for everything?"

Draco, who could hold back his anger no longer, brandished his wand so that he and Lucius stood in identical poses, each of them aiming their weapon at the other. "Don't pretend you ever gave a damn about me! Benignity doesn't suit you, Lucius! You are and always have been a selfish, power seeking, xenophobic old basta-"

He was struck by a spell, which flung him backwards once more. This time Theo narrowly evaded being taken down as well. "Get out of my sight!" Lucius shouted, as Draco clambered to his feet struggling to regain his breathing. "I don't want to see your face until you're ready to show me the respect I damn well deserve!" Draco met his mother's streaming eyes and was immediately ashamed of himself. No matter how he felt about Lucius, he should never have let it come to this. He turned and stalked out of the dining room, ignoring his friends watchful eyes.

His feet carried him of their own accord down the long hallway and up the stairs. He wasn't conscious of the track he was treking until he was standing outside Granger's door, hand extended to open it. He paused only for a moment, before jerking the door open and stepping inside. Hermione jumped in suprise as he entered and his mood considerably lightened at the flush spreading across her face.

"Were you just smelling my shirt, Granger?" He smirked, easing the door closed.

"No, I- This room is very dusty, I was simply trying to avoid an asthma attack."

He chuckled, all but forgetting the encounter with his father. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. I know I'm irresistable."

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Someone could off themselves by jumping from your ego."

"It would be their pleasure." He grinned, and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"What happened?" She queried, suddenly, her brows knitting together.

"What do you mean?"

"You looked upset when you came in, before you were distracted by me sniffing your shirt."

He arched an eyebrow. "So, you were smelling my shirt?"

"Not important. What happened?" She asked, not to be detered by his attempt at a diversion. He huffed out a sigh, and flopped down into the armchair.

"Lucius and I had a row."

She frowned, nodding thoughtfully. "It's okay to be upset, Draco. He's still your father no matter what he's done."

"It's not fighting with him that bothers me. It's the look on my mother's face when we start in on each other. It's like us fighting causes her physical pain. I hate it."

"You're her son. He's her husband. It has to be conflciting for her when you and your father at odds..."

"You're a therapist now, Granger? Shall I lie back and tell you all about the problems in my life while you pretend to listen?" Draco snapped, annoyed with himself for telling her any of it. He hadn't asked for her opinion. Didn't want her sympathy.

"If I was a therapist, I'd charge double for your attitude." She countered, "You should be thanking me for listening to you for free."

He scoffed, amused in spite of his resolve to keep her out. "Please. There are plenty of girls who would jump at the chance to listen to me talk about my problems."

"There you go again with the narcissism. Perhaps you need a potion to deflate that gigantic ego of yours?"

"My 'gigantic ego' isn't what kept them coming back 'round," he said, smirking as her cheeks colored once more.

"Honestly," she sighed, giving up on the conversation that was going nowhere she'd intended.

Draco smirked at her and shrugged before standing up and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked quietly.

"Think I'll go find Theo."

"Are there any books in this God forsaken place? I'm going to die of boredom before you can trade me off for your freedom."

He turned and met her twinkling brown eyes. "Might can find something. Oh, by the way- Kinglsey Shackle-dolt, our new temporary minister, has requested a meeting with us to discuss our terms."

She frowned, her brows creasing together. "Because of my letter?"

"Well, yes, I'd assume that had something to do with it." He was just being his usual smart ass self, but her expression darkened for some reason. "You did call for peace," he reminded her.

She looked up at him and forced a smile. "Yes, I suppose I did. So, when is this meeting taking place?"

"Never. Lucius thinks its a trap. He's trying come up with another of his brilliant plans to avoid it and still get his way."

She nodded thoughtfully, her eyes staring off into the blank space to his right.

"You okay, Granger?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. Fine."

Her eyes glanced up to meet his briefly before returning to their dazed state. He decided not to think too much of it, choosing instead to actually go and find Theo. He wanted to know what had happened after he was physically and metaphorically thrown out on his arse.

Hermione was kicking herself. She had been sure that Harry and Ron would be able to figure out her message. She hadn't expected them to take her words to heart. And now they were trying to send in the calvary, risking letting dangerous Death Eaters roam the streets. Perhaps she had overestimated their memory of her handwriting. Or perhaps Harry and Ron had never gotten to see the letter at all. This was terrible. She should have continued refusing their demands that she write the letter. Damn it all, she was upset with herself.

She paced the room, her thoughts whirling with no conscious grasp of the passing of time. The sky outside turned from grey-blue, to orange-y-pink, to purple-grey outside of her windows but she paid it no mind. All she could think of were how many peoples lives would be put in danger, now, all because of a letter she'd written, not intending for any one to believe her words.

The door cracked open and a few books floated in, landing on the bed with a soft thump. Hermione looked up, expecting Draco to come in and distract her from her thoughts with his normal banter. But the door snapped back shut, leaving her alone once more. She groaned, making her way over to the bed to examine the books. There was a copy of Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander and a tattered copy of The Tales Of Beedle The Bard.

Hermione climbed onto the bed, pushing the pillows into a comfortable bunch and leaned back running her hands over the covers of each book. She finally picked up Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find them and flipped to the first page, beginning to read. After a few minutes, she felt almost like her normal self.

Draco was laying across his bed, the door cracked so that he would hear footsteps if anyone climbed the stairs. Yaxley kept grinning at him every time they ran into each other and it was putting him on edge. Normally someone smiling at you would have a calming effect, but with Yaxley it was the opposite, it made his stomach churn. A paper airplane crashed into his head, prompting him to turn and glare at Theo as the airplane looped a circle and flew off across the room again.

"Sorry mate." Theo grinned, clearly anything but. He'd recounted everything that had happned in the aftermath of Draco and Lucius' fight a couple of hours ago. Lucius intended to basically ignore the Ministry completely and cut off all contact until they decided that an agreement could be reached without a personal meeting. "Think they're done with dinner yet, man? I'm starving!"

"You just ate an entire tray of biscuits." Draco said, rolling his steel grey eyes skyward.

"That doesn't count. Sweets aren't real food."

Draco grinned. "You can go eat with them, Theo. I'm fine."

"I'm not making you eat alone, mate." Theo said indignantly.

Draco scoffed. "You sound like my bloody girlfriend."

Theo grinned widely, "You wish you had a girlfriend as fucking awesome as me. If you want we can hold hands, fuck with Blaise and Pansy a bit."

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "I'll pass."

There was a light rap on the door and Blaise and Pansy crossed the threshold, snapping the door shut behind him. "Speak of the devil," Theo said, quietly. Draco rolled off the bed, crossed over and cracked the door once more.

Pansy raised an eyebrow, a silent inquiry. Draco ignored her, so she turned to Theo. "Draco thinks Yaxley's up to something. Doesn't want him fucking with them four while our back is turned."

Blaise nodded. "He has been acting strange... But then again, he's strange, so."

"They've all gone off to bed if you want to go get food," Pansy said, directing the comment to Draco but earning a whoop of joy from Theo. Pansy quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Nott's starving." Draco said, heading for the door.

"I'm 'Nott' now? Are we having a row, sweetie?" Theo asked, following closely behind him.

"Piss off, Theo."

After they'd eaten, they each made a plate to take to Granger and Lovegood. Blaise and Pansy had taken care of the other two. Draco opened the door and entered quickly, shutting the door tight behind him. It was dark in the room, the moon unable to give off it's usual light due to the storm clouds rolling in. "Lumos," Draco murmured, igniting the tip of his wand. The light illuminated the room and he could make out Hermione's sleeping figure on the bed, an open book laying on her chest, the other two he'd given lay on top of the duvet.

He sat the plate of food on the side table, intending to go back to his own room. He'd just turned to leave when she whispered his name. He sighed, turning back to her only to find her still sound asleep. His eyebrows knit together and he stood torn. Curiosity won out and he eased closer to the bed, leaning in to get a closer look at her.

Her brown curls, slightly matted from not being washed or brushed in a week, were spread across the pillow her head rested upon. Her long lashes fanned out over her freckled, pink cheeks. Her lips were puckered in an unconscious pout, and he suddenly had the urge to touch them to see if they were as soft as they looked. He shook his head, backing up a step when she whispered his name once more, turning onto to her side and settling again. He pushed down the feeling that was rising inside him. He shouldn't like hearing her breathe his name in her sleep, but somehow it just felt right.

He told himself that it was his duty as a man to stay in the chair, to make sure that Yaxley or Dolohov didn't try anything with her again, but deep down he knew it was the contingency of his name rolling off of her tongue again that rooted him to the seat.

The manor was dark and she padded down the hallways, cringing at the tiny smacks her bare feet made against the stone floors. She was terrified, but she also knew that she had to keep moving if she wanted to find a way out of there. A noise behind her caused her breath to catch in her throat. She turned slowly and came face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange. "Thought you'd seen the last of me, girly? You couldn't hope to be that fortunate."

Hermione reached for her wand, only to discover it was gone. Bellatrix let out a shrill cackle raising goosebumps across Hermione's skin. She turned and ran as hard and fast as she could up the long corridor, Bellatrix's laughs echoing off the walls around them. "Are we playing a game, dearie? I'm afraid the teams aren't very evenly matched." Bellatrix called, closer now. Hermione ignored her taunt and pushed herself to move faster. She turned a corner, glancing back over her shoulder and ran into something hard. She let out a grunt of pain as she hit the stone floor. She looked up to find Yaxley standing over her, Dolohov slightly behind him. The Carrow siblings stood beside the large fireplace. Hermione had only just begun to panic when a cold, familiar voice sneered from behind her, "How nice of you to join us, Miss Granger. We've been waiting for a while and our patience was beginning to wane."

Lucius stepped toward her, Narcissa hovering just behind him. Bellatrix stepped through the doorway Hermione had just come from, stepping over her, a well placed foot grinding into her fingers. She cried out in pain and Bellatrix gave a girlish giggle. "Can I have the first turn, dear brother in law? You know how I Iove when they're still fresh."

"By all means Bella." Lucius sneered, stepping back and motioning her forward.

She licked her lips, grinning madly. "Crucio!" she hissed, and Hermione's world stopped. There was nothing but pain, sharp and piercing, radiating out from her core to the tips of her fingers and toes. She screamed and Bellatrix cackled loudly. "Who's next? Yaxley, you'll have a go won't you?"

The tall Death Eater stalked toward her, his pleasure plain on his haggard face, his scarred nose strikingly evident in the glare of the fire in the hearth. "Crucio," he murmured and her body was wracked with pain once more. She screamed out.

They took turns, one after the other until they'd all had a go at making her shriek in agony. Tears were streaming down her cheeks in never ending torrents. "Please," she sobbed, "no more," as a pale figure in dark robes strode toward her.

"Granger," a familiar voice drawled. Hermione looked up in shock, relief flooding though her. "Draco," she choked out. He smirked down at her, his wand pointed at her temple. "This might hurt a bit. Crucio!"

She screamed again, over and over as the curse tore at every last bit of her sanity and self-control. "Granger," Malfoy snapped.

"Granger! Hermione! Don't- Just sto- Dammit, Granger, for fuck's sake."

Hermione's eyes flew open, the hoarse scream falling from her lips cut short. Her breathing was labored, her hair matted in sweat. Strong hands gripped her wrists in the dark, pinning her back against the pillow. "Granger?"

Hermione let out a choked sob, her tense body relaxing slightly as she realised she had been dreaming. "Draco," she whimpered and his hands relaxed around her wrists.

She lunged at him, her mind still reeling from the dream, flinging her arms around his neck and weeping into his chest. His body stiffened in suprise at her sudden embrace. She didn't know how long they sat like that, but finally as her sobs were beginning to quiet down she felt his hand against her hair, stroking it gently as his other arm wrapped around her waist.

She shuddered a sigh as he pulled her tighter against him, relaxing against his chest with her ear pressed against the steady beating of his heart. She sniffled and his hand stroked her hair. "You're ruining a perfectly good shirt," he said. She smiled, peeking up at him and wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I don't know what I-" She pulled away suddenly, embarrassed at her spectacle. He released her, leaning back against the bedpost.

"What happened? In your dream?" He asked, grey eyes studying her.

She flinched, and hesitated, "I, uh.. it was nothing really."

He narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head. "You were screaming your head off for a good five minutes before you came to, beating me while I tried to wake you. Your right hook is still as good as ever." He smirked and she flushed.

She chewed her lip, unwilling to divulge all the details of her dream. He seemed to realise she wasn't going to speak, so he murmured, "I'll just wait until you go back to sleep and use Legilimency if you don't tell me."

She gasped at his threat. Legilimency was such a gross invasion of someone's privacy and she had always been repulsed by it. She glared at him and decided a half truth would be better than him prodding around in her unconsious mind. "I was being tortured."

"Well, yes, I had deduced that much for myself, funnily enough."

"I was at Malfoy Manor," his face darkened but she continued, "Bellatrix was there, and some... others."

"Who were the others?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You were saying my name, there at the end. Was I there?"

She looked down and chewed her lip, giving a small nod.

"Did I hurt you?"

She nodded again.

His face clouded over and his grey eyes darkened significantly. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

She looked up in suprise. Suprise that he was apologising for something completely out of his control and suprise at his casual use of her given name. "It was just a dream..."

He looked unconvinced by her logic. "I wouldn't hurt you."

"I never believed you would."

"I've stood by and watched other people hurt you." She knew he was referring to Bellatrix and she couldn't deny it. Had she been in his shoes, she probably would have done the same, but she hadn't been and you never knew for sure how you would react in those kind of situations until you were there and forced to react. So she simply said, "It's in the past."

"I should have done something." He growled in the darkness.

"Draco," she said, reaching out to take his hand, ignoring the way he flinched at her touch. "it doesn't matter. It's over and done with. You've saved me from much worse," she shuddered at the memory of Yaxley's hands on her.

He stared at their linked hands in silence for a while before sighing. "You should get back to sleep." He pulled his hand from hers and stood.

"How did you hear me screaming with the silencing charm up?" She asked, as the thought suddenly occured to her.

"I was asleep in the chair," he muttered.

She didn't risk speaking on it, for fear of making him angry, but she was thankful he had stayed with her. The only thing that had kept her mind off of Yaxley before she'd fallen asleep had been the books, which thanks to her thrashing about were now in a heap on the floor.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Hermione said, realising he was waiting for her to speak.

He shrugged. "You can't control your dreams, Granger. Go to sleep." And then he walked back over and flopped into the chair, throwing his legs over the arm.

"Goodnight, Draco." She murmured, resting against the pillows and allowing sleep to take her once more.


	8. Chapter 7: Escape

Chapter Seven: Escape

"The Great Escape" -Boys Like Girls

The next few days passed quickly and without incident. Draco avoided his father as much as possible, though his mother had forced him to sit through a couple of very awkward tea times filled with strained small talk about the bloody weather and the nice china they were using to hold the biscuits that no one touched.

A letter came from the ministry Friday during breakfast. It was basically a carbon copy of the last, requesting a personal audience with the Death Eaters to discuss terms. Lucius had penned out a quick message, declining, stating that they had already made their terms known.

Draco had been trying to avoid spending time in Granger's room, though he still slept in the armchair every night, waking to her screams as she thrashed about in her unconscious state. He'd wake her up, wait until she'd calmed herself, and then return to his chair to watch as her body relaxed and sleep consumed her again. He'd be lying to himself if he said he hadn't thought of just crawling into the bed with her, burying his face in her brown curls as he held her. But that was ridiculous. He was starved for female attention and was dropping his standards to subpar levels. Or that was what he tried to convince himself. In his gut, he knew that it was something more. And that repulsed, entranced and terrified him at the same time.

What made matters worse was the fact that she wasn't making it easy for him to stay away. He should be sleeping in his own bed, not caring if night terrors tormented her through the night, but instead he was sleeping in an armchair in the corner of her room like a fucking guard dog. Every morning she would ask him if he would stay again and every morning he would smirk at her and tell her he would think about it.

But he didn't need to think about it, for his mind was already made up. So, in the evenings when he was sure she would already be sleeping, he would return to her room and curl up in the chair, waiting for the screams that were sure to come.

"Can you take some food up to Granger?" Draco asked Blaise, who frowned at him from across the table. "That's three days in a row now you've been asking me to take her food, Draco. What the fuck is going on with you two?"

Draco scowled. "Nothing, other than she's driving me nuts and I don't want to be around her any more than I have to."

"Is that why you sleep in her room, then?" Blaise retorted.

"She's far less irritating when she's asleep."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Yeah, okay. I'm not taking it. I've got my own hostage to feed. Get over whatever it is."

"Pansy already took them food," Draco protested.

Blaise rolled his eyes and shook his head, standing up and sliding his chair back underneath the table. He turned and left the room before Draco had the chance to pressure him to change his mind. He sighed, standing up and grabbing up a plate.

He pushed the door open to her room, striding over to where she was reading on the bed. She tore her eyes away from her book and her eyes widened in suprise when she saw him, quickly narrowing as she scowled.

He raise an eyebrow at her expression and sat the plate down on the bedside table. "What have I done now?" He demanded, when she continued to glare at him, ignoring the plate of food he'd brought.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Hermione demanded.

"I'm not," Draco lied, ignoring the guilty feeling in his gut.

"You've been sending Blaise with food and Theo to escort me to the bathroom. The only time you even come in here is when I'm asleep and then you leave as soon as you wake up."

Draco shrugged, "I've been busy."

"Yes, I can see how you'd have a very crowded social calender. I must have missed the invitation to the fugitive Death Eater's ball. "

"You wouldn't get an invitation any way. You're not a Death Eater."

She sighed loudly, and turned back to her book.

He watched her silently, a strange feeling brooding inside of him. He suddenly needed her to pay attention to him. He had been avoiding her company for days and now that he had it, she was choosing to pretend he didn't exist. It just wouldn't do.

He reached out and tugged the book from her hands, causing her to gasp in protest. He held it out of her reach as he sat down beside her on the bed so that their shoulders were touching. "What are you reading about?" he asked, turning his eyes down to the page she'd been studying. "Love potions, really?"

Her face pinked and she refused to meet his eyes. "A completely random choice," she muttered.

"Amortentia," he said, his eyes roving over the familiar potion. Potions had been one of his best subjects in school, ranking him just barely under Granger, but what was new? Their sixth year had been the worst, because not only had he joined as a Death Eater and been set the terrible task of murdering his headmaster, but it was also the year that Potter had somehow bested him in his favorite subject when before he had been less than mediocre. Draco had always assumed he'd cheated, especially since Hermione had seemed equally as flustered with her friends sudden potions proficiency. He figured knowing she was being outdone by her cheating best friend would put her in that mood.

"Why this potion?" He asked, his thoughts returning to her reading.

She gave a small cough, her cheeks darkening as her blush deepened. "Curiosity."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not particularly, no."

He frowned and handed the book back. She took it without meeting his eyes.

"Is this about the Weasel?" He couldn't help the bitter note that crept into his voice unbidden by him.

She looked suprised at that and then embarrassed. "No... No, it's not."

"You're with him though, aren't you? I saw you at the final battle. He was clinging to you like a lifeline."

"He's my friend."

"You always kiss your friends on the mouth, Granger?"

Her mouth fell open and she snapped it back shut, repeating the motion twice before settling into uncomfortable silence. Finally she spoke, her quiet voice barely distinguishable. "That was... It was the heat of the moment. I thought we were most likely going to die. I don't see him as anything more than a friend and I realise now that it was a very stupid and selfish thing to do, because I think he might view that kiss in a completely different light. I thought at one point that maybe we could be something more, but... I'm a terrible person." She flung herself back against the pillows, draping her arm across her face.

Draco couldn't explain the relief that had flooded through him at her words and he did his best to ignore it, choosing instead to focus on her. "Cut that out, Granger. Self loathing gets you no where. Trust me."

She peeked out from behind her arm, a tear glistening on her cheek. She gave a soft chuckle. "Are you lecturing me, Malfoy? I think I should be the one giving you lessons in that department."

"How could I take you seriously when you're wallowing in your feelings, having yourself a pity party?"

She smacked at his arm and he grabbed her hand. "Ah, ah, ah. No hitting the master."

"Master of vanity."

"You wouldn't have me any other way," he teased.

"I'd have you any way," she grinned. He tensed and her smile immediately faltered. "I- No, I didn't mean it like- You know I wouldn't-"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Granger. I know you don't think of me like that." His stomach had plummeted, and he hated the feeling that he had in that moment. "Eat your food." He stood, laying her book back down onto the bad and picked up one of the other disgarded books at random, carrying it over to the chair and cracking it open. His eyes roved the pages, though he absorbed none of the information, instead consumed by his own thoughts.

After a minute or so he heard the plate clink, indicating that she'd listened for once.

He didn't realise he'd fallen asleep until her screams woke him sometime later. He jumped up, the book laying on his lap skittering to the floor as he hurried over to the bed. She was thrashing about wildly and he reached for her hands, to keep her from striking him as he tried to wake her. "DRACO!" she screamed. "PLEASE, DO SOMETHING!"

Dammit, he hated that. The fact that he frequented her nightmares made him physically sick. "Granger," he said loudly, shaking her in an attempt to rouse her. She continued jerking about. "Hermione!" he snapped, pulling her sleeping form into a sitting position, and shaking her once more. "Hermione, wake up!"

Her eyes shot open, immediately brimming with unshed tears. She hadn't assaulted him like that first night on any of the previous, but he knew by looking at her now that she wanted to fling herself at him. So, he held his arms out, suprising not only her but himself. She wasted no time in latching herself to him, sniffling a bit as her breathing slowed. He smoothed her hair away from her face, not saying anything at all, just holding her. When she was finally settled enough that he thought she could go back to sleep, he released her and made to move away.

She snatched his wrist as he began to stand. He turned back to her, meeting her terrified chocolate eyes with his wary steel grey orbs. "What is it?"

She bit her lip, causing him to clench his eyes shut against the feeling that stirred in his groin. When he opened them again she was watching him guardedly. "I want to ask you something, but I'm scared of how you'll react."

"Ask away."

"Promise me you won't leave the room, even if the answer is no."

He was much too tired for this. "Bloody fine, get on with it, then."

She hesitated, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "Will you stay with me? In the bed?"

He opened his mouth to protest, but she rushed on,"I'll sleep way on that side, and you can sleep on this side. I won't touch you. I... I just need to know you're here."

He frowned, eyeing the chair in the corner and then the spot of the bed next to her. He finally sighed, relenting. "Fine. Scoot over."

She smiled widely, reaching up to wipe away a few lingering tears as she made room for him to climb under the blanket.

He lay his head down on the pillow and immediately was glad of his decision. After so many nights in the chair, laying in a bed felt amazing. He opened his eyes to find Hermione staring at him. He narrowed his eyes at her, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," she said, her eyes widening at being caught staring. "Sorry," she murmured, turning over onto her other side, facing away from him.

He smirked behind her back, secretly enjoying the fact she'd asked him to share her bed, even if it was only to chase her nightmares away. It felt nice to be needed.

Hermione woke early, the sky outside barely beginning to lighten. She was still tired, and she groaned, upset with her mind for stirring her at this ungodly hour. A weight around her middle shifted and she realised what had woken her from her (finally) dreamless sleep. Draco's arm was thrown casually across her waist, his torso pressed flush against her back, his breath blowing warm tufts into her matted brown curls.

Her breathing increased and a tingling feeling like electricity flooded through her body. Her body's reaction to his touch was embarrassing. It wasn't as if he was even conscious to the fact that he was touching her, and he would probably be disgusted to wake up and realise that he was. But that didn't stop her mind from drifting back to the passages she'd been reading about Amortentia, before she had falled asleep.

In their sixth year, Professor Slughorn had brewed the potion during one of their lessons. She had smelled it, identifying parchment and freshly cut grass. But the other smell had eluded her. She'd thought for a while that it had been Ron's scent, because of the traces of it she had picked up after he'd had a Quidditch match. It hadn't been until she'd slipped into Draco's Quidditch jersey that she had realised what Ron's scent had always been lacking from the smell of the Amortentia. She had been shocked to discover that Draco's cologne was the missing link. Why the scent of his Quidditch jersey had been ruminating out of a love potion, specifically enhanced to appeal to each person individually, was plaguing her.

The past two weeks had done a number on her, and Draco was her one constant in this turbulent time. She enjoyed his company more than she ever believed that she would or should. But that wasn't what bothered her. Not particularly, any way. What bothered her most, was the fact that she had smelled Draco Malfoy in the Amortentia potion last year and hadn't even realised.

Draco stirred behind her, his arm leaving her side and she glanced over her shoulder expecting to find his horrified eyes, repulsed by the position they'd just been in. Instead she found him still sleeping, now sprawled on his back. She couldn't resist turning over to study his sleeping features. He was handsome, she had to admit. His blonde locks were disheveled in a way that most people would spend hours trying to perfect and here he was, pulling it off in his sleep. Long, dark lashes fanned out over his pale skin, his chiseled cheekbones prominent even on his relaxed face.

She watched his chest rise and fall as he dozed on, completely unaware that she was watching him with such rapture. She pursed her lips, considering for only a moment before she made a rash decision. She scooted closer to him, settling herself in the crook of his arm, praying that he wouldn't wake, before laying her head against his muscular chest.

The steady 'thump, thump' of his heart lulled her back into a sleepy state and she had no trouble then, sliding back into unconsciousness.

It was extremely too hot, Draco realised as his brain began to sluggishly return to consciousness. He would have fought harder to hang on to sleep had he not been burning up. His eyes popped open and he stared at the stone ceilings, trying to comprehend his surroundings. Right, Hermione's bed, that's where he was.

Speaking of, he now realised why he was so hot. Her head rested on his chest, her bushy hair sticking up in every direction. Her arm was thrown across his abdomen, clinging tightly to his shirt even in her sleep. One of her legs was wrapped around him like a vise, holding him hostage against her body. It was like sleeping with the giant squid.

He reached down and grabbed her hand, gently unclasping her fingers from his shirt, trying not to wake her in the process. She sighed in her sleep, and rolled onto her back without waking, making it easier for him to make his escape.

He started to breathe easier once he was safely out in the hallway. He stopped at his room, closing the door behind him. He grabbed new clothes from his waning collection and took a quick shower. He would have to remember to look up some laundry charms. He could probably just ask Granger. She was basically a walking library. He chuckled to himself.

When he walked into the dining room, it was evident that something was wrong. Everyone's faces were doom and gloom. Fuck, this can't be good, he thought, carefully double checking his mental barriers to ensure that his father wouldn't hear any snarky comments that might pass through his frontal lobe.

He pulled a chair out, ignoring his father's glare as it scraped across the stone floor. He sat down, glancing at Theo with a quirked eyebrow, silently asking 'What happened'. Theo shrugged his shoulders almost imperceptibly.

Narcissa cleared her throat and Draco looked up to meet her gaze. "Lucius, would you like to tell us what was in the letter, now that we're all accounted for." Draco rolled his eyes at the subtle reprimand.

Lucius looked as if he would rather do anything but. He pressed his lips together, glancing around the table at each of them before he finally spoke in a cold voice, "The Ministry refuses to even awknowledge our requests without a formal meeting. They laid out their terms in this letter," he said, holding up the offending bit of parchment, "and they include: turning ourselves in now in exchange for a 'fair trial' in front of the Wizengamot and safely returning the four children we took." He sneered out the word children, a look of pure disgust on his face.

Draco still didn't see the reason for his sour mood. He had known all along that the Ministry wouldn't fall head first into this plan. They weren't going to act until they saw no other option. Draco could almost feel the color drain from his face as he realised which direction his father's thoughts had most likely taken.

"What are you planning to do?" He asked, meeting his father's icy glare with an equally cool gaze.

"They need to know we mean business. We're going to have to take drastic measures. Maybe receiving an appendage in the post will hurry along their decision."

Draco's stomach turned and he could feel bile rise in his throats as he thought about the Kingsley Shacklebolt opening up an envelope, expecting a letter to find a finger in its stead. He gagged.

Yaxley rubbed his hands together gleefully. "I want to do it, Lucius. Let me do it."

"Calm yourself, Yaxley. I've sent a reply giving them one final chance to accept our terms without consequences. If they refuse, which I'm almost certain that they will, you may do the honors. I wrote them that I expect a return owl no later than tomorrow morning."

Yaxley's eyes twinkled with excitement. "Think I'll trim one from the Mudblood. Good choice, wouldn't you say, Draco?"

Yaxley was goading him, searching for a reaction. Holding his Occlumency boundaries firmly in place, he shrugged. "Makes no difference to me who you take it from. A finger's a finger, isn't it?"

He could feel the uncomfortable pressure as Yaxley tried to probe his mind. Finding no weakness Yaxley grinned. "Awfully strong mental boundaries for some one who cares so little."

Draco smirked. "Yes, well. I've grown tired of defending myself over snarky comments that remain inside my head. The ones that come out of my mouth are much better material."

Theo sniggered beside him and Draco's smirk grew.

"So, you don't mind at all if I sever an digit from your little pet?" Yaxley asked, seemingly unfased.

Draco clenched his jaw. "Why would I care?"

Yaxley shrugged, picking up his glass of pumpkin juice and swirling the liquid around inside. "Seemed like you might when you so rudely interrupted Dolohov and I. We were making real progress you know."

Draco inhaled sharply through his nose, struggling to keep his external composure and his internal barricades in place. "Didn't seem like you were making much progress to me. Remind me again how rape was going to help convince her to write a letter?"

Yaxley scowled. "I've said it before: it was a scare tactic."

Draco snorted, "Right."

Everyone at the table was watching their exchange in silence, and Draco wondered that his father hadn't put his two cents in yet.

"So, you'll help me then, Draco. You can hold her down, while I curse her finger off. Maybe we should take two or three... just to be sure the point is carried across."

Draco swallowed back his angry retort. "Sure," he smirked lazily across at Yaxley.

Yaxley snarled his lip, obviously upset that he could penetrate neither Draco's guarded mind nor his guarded temper.

Draco stood from his place at the table, throwing his napkin down on his untouched plate. "Let me know when they send their reply. I don't want to miss out on all the fun."

He clomped up the stairs, his stomach in knots as he mulled over the crazy thoughts running through his mind. He shouldn't... He shouldn't... He shouldn't... Fuck it. He was going to. He flung the door of Hermione's room open, finding her standing beside the window, her hair just as much of a haystack as it had been when he'd left earlier.

"Shit, I should have brought you something to eat." He said. It had slipped his mind when Yaxley had started in on him.

"It's fine. I'm not hungry." She said, moving toward him. "Draco... what's wrong?"

He smirked at her, doing his best to keep his wits about him. "I haven't the slightest what you mean, Granger."

She frowned at him moving closer. "Don't lie to me, Draco, you're really quite terrible at it."

"Am I?"

"Stop that," she snapped, standing directly in front of him now, mere inches between them.

"Stop what?"

"Avoiding my question!" She exclaimed, exasperatedly.

"What question was that again?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you tell me what's going on this instant!"

"Oh, look, bossy Granger is back. Tell me, how did you know my middle name is Lucius?"

She rolled her eyes and huffed out a sigh. "A well educated guess."

"Well, that you are, aren't you? And what pray tell is your middle name? I would take a swing, but you see, I know nothing about you and therefore my guess would be far from educated, it could in fact be construed as down right daft."

She regarded him with an expression worthy of a second head sprouting from his neck. "Why do you care what my middle name is?"

"It's only fair, Granger, don't ruin my fun."

She raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Jean."

"Jean?"

"Jean."

"Well, that's... yeah."

Hermione cracked a smile. "You don't like it?"

"It's not that I don't like it... It's just very 'muggly'."

"Is 'muggly' even a word?"

"It is now. I'm coining it. Let it be known that Draco Lucius Malfoy coined the term 'muggly' on this day to one Hermione Jean Granger." She nearly doubled over, a melodic peal of laughter flowing from her grinning mouth. He was thankful that he'd successfully distracted her. Tears streamed from her eyes as the laughs shook her body. "Okay, Granger, I'm not that funny."

Her body continued to shake and he was apalled to realise that her laughs had turned into sobs.

"What the fu- Granger, what the bloody hell are you crying for?"

She sucked in a shaky breath, wiping at her eyes as she tried to regain control. She sniffled, and said in between sobs, "It- must be- bad. You're being- too n-nice."

He frowned, grabbed her wrist and led her over to the bed. "Granger, stop."

She glared at him through her tears, heaving heavy breaths as she tried in earnest to keep the tears back. Bless her for the effort, Godric he hated seeing her like this.

"Fuck it. If you must know, the Ministry has refused to come to your aide, again. My father's written to them, giving them one last chance before he takes... drastic measures."

"Such a-as?" She sniffled, wiping her arm across her streaming eyes.

He grimaced, "Sending a severed finger in the next letter."

Her eyes widened and she squeaked, "Finger?"

He nodded swiftly and the tears began falling in earnest again. "Stop that. You're not going to have to worry about it."

She glanced up at him, her dark eyelashes clumped together around her brown eyes from the salt of her tears. "W-why?"

"I'm getting you out of here."

"What?" she asked, her mouth falling open in astonishment.

"Out, Granger. I'm getting you out." He stood up from the bed, leaned over to her brushing his thumb across her cheek, wiping away the moisture there. She gasped at his sudden touch. "Stop crying. I'll be back soon." And then he was gone, disappeared through the doorway without a backwards glance, leaving her to sit in dazed confusion.

Draco stormed down the hallway to Lovegood's room, slinging the door open without knocking. Theo jumped at his entry, tearing his hand from Lovegood's but it wasn't fast enough that Draco hadn't seen. He shook his head, choosing to ignore it for the moment. They had bigger issues to deal with, "Theo. I need a word."

"Hello, Draco." Luna greeted him, airily.

Draco gave a grunt of awknowledgement, glancing between her and his friend.

"Look mate, it isn't what it looks lik-"

Draco held up a hand to silence him. "Don't care. Get your arse out here and help me find Blaise and Pansy."

Theo grinned, hopping up off the bed and striding out the door without any more hesitation. Draco snapped it shut, replacing the charms. "10 galleons says they're shagging."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm not losing 10 galleons to you, Theo."

Theo gave a loud guffaw, slapping his knee. "So, what do we need with those two?"

Draco ignored him, making his way down to Blaise and Pansy's room. Pansy's moans reached their ears when they were still a few feet away from the door and Theo cocked an eyebrow, giving Draco a look that clearly said 'I told you so.' Draco reached up to pound on the door and the noises stopped. "Sorry, Theo, no time for a peep show today," he laughed at his friend's crest fallen face.

The door cracked open and Zabini's naked torso poked around the the edge. "What the fuck do you want? We're busy."

"We know," Draco snapped. "Ever heard of a silencing charm?"

Blaise grinned sheepishly. "What's so important that you had to interupt my shag?"

"Let us in and we'll talk about it," Draco said, shoving the door open and stepping around his naked friend, ignoring his protests. Pansy sat in the middle of the bed in a black lace negligee, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oi!" Blaise snapped, grabbing up his boxers and sliding them on. "Quit ogling my girlfriend!" A shoe hit Draco in the back and he scowled.

"It's not as if it's anything I haven't seen before, Zabini."

Pansy flushed pink and glared at him.

"Tell me what it is you want, Draco, before I have to beat your arse."

Draco strolled over and perched on the edge of the bed, earning himself a burning look from Blaise. He smirked at him, silently challenging him to do something about it.

"I want to break them out," he said as Blaise started for him.

Blaise stopped short and Theo choked on a biscuit he'd taken from a tray on the dresser. "You want to... What the fuck, Draco? Are you nuts?"

"Look, we're in deep shite regardless. If we get them out of here and back home, it will be better on us than just hanging around here until we're caught. My father is ignorant. I told him from the start that this was a terrible plan. Running was stupid. Kidnapping war heroes, stupid. Torturing said war heroes, extremely stupid. I'll gladly take a cell in Azkaban before I stand by him a moment longer. I'll get them out myself if I have to."

Theo grinned, rubbing his hands together. "That is an awful, dangerous, foolish bloody idea... and I love it. Let's do it."

Pansy sighed, "I'll help if Blaise wants to."

Draco looked to his friend, who had his face screwed up in intense thought. Finally he huffed and said, "Bloody fine! But you better have a damn good plan, because they'll kill us if they realise what we're up to."

Draco smirked. "Any one have any ideas?"

An hour later they had a loosely devised course of action planned out and were going over it one last time before they set it into motion.

"We'll start at 11 o'clock. I'll get them all ready to leave while Blaise and Pansy take care of the Carrows." Draco was saying, as Blaise nodded along.

"...and then I set the fire."

"No fires, Theo."

"Aw, come on!"

"For fuck's sake, we're trying to be inconspicuous, mate." Blaise rolled his eyes, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"You'll get the wands, Theo. They should be in my parents' room. Knock them out if you can, but try not to hurt my mother." Draco said, wishing to leave her out of this as much as possible.

"Wouldn't dream of it, mate."

"We'll all meet back up in the kitchen. Got it?"

His friends stared at him in silence.

"I just want to be sure we're all on the same page here." Draco said, raising his eyebrows, waiting for one of them to speak.

"Page? We're not even in the same ruddy library, Draco!" Pansy snapped.

"Never been one for books any way," Theo said. "Can't we be in the same tray of cookies or something?"

Draco groaned, raking his fingers down his face. This was going to go swell.

An owl pecking on Ron's window woke Harry. He'd barely dozed off, the insomnia of the past few nights finally catching up to him. He rubbed his eyes groggily, reaching up to straighten the glasses that still hung on his nose. The owl flew in noiselessly other than the ruffle of his feathers as he settled himself on the cot Harry was using.

"For me?" He asked, reaching for the letter on the owl's leg. He hooted, shuffling forward and offering the leg out. Harry hastily untied it, then pointed to the tray of food beside Pigwidgeon's cage. "Help yourself." The owl flew over, landing gracefully, giving a soft hoot of thanks as he began to eat and drink.

Harry's stomach was in knots. He didn't know any one who might be sending a letter to him, now, especially at this hour. He ripped the scroll open to find only a few short words written in a looping, elegant scrawl.

Sometime tonight.

Hogsmeade.

D.M.

Harry re-read it once, twice, three times before rushing over to Ron, smacking him in the back of the head. "Wake up!" he hissed.

Ron groaned, rolling over and blinking. "Time is't?"

"Doesn't matter. We have to go."

Ron sat up straight, picking up on Harry's tense vibe. "What's happened?"

Harry thrust the scroll at him, sliding on one of his trainers at the same time. Ron snatched it from him, reading it over. "D.M. You don't think that's Malfoy?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know any other D.M. so, yeah, I'd say there's a good chance."

"What if this is a trap? What if they're planning on taking a couple more hostages?""Harry paused. He hadn't even considered the possibility. "We have our wands and we're prepared for an attack. We'll be fine."

Ron looked unconvinced. "I think we should let Kingsley know. We might need back up..."

Harry frowned. "Since when have we ever called for back-up?"

Ron shrugged. "Never, but we've needed it a few times. I don't need to tell you that we've scraped by by the skin of our teeth on more than a few occasions, just because some one showed up in the nick of time."

Harry mulled it over. He wasn't wrong. He nodded, "Send an owl. They can meet us there."

He shot a blasting spell causing the door to burst open and Draco entered, crossing the room quickly. "Come on, Granger," he said, grabbing her hand. "Up you get." She frowned, looking between him and the still open door.

"You were serious?" She asked incredulously.

He wanted to laugh at her expression but now was not the time. "I'm always, serious. Now come on. We don't have much time."

She swung her feet off the bed, suprising him by keeping hold of his hand. He tried to ignore the way that made him feel. She was waiting for him to make a move. "Oh, right." He murmured, pulling her towards the open door. He stopped in front of a second door, blasting it open. He didn't have time to fool with undoing all of the charms on each one if they wanted to make it out of here. He heard shouting down below and tried to ignore it. Neville sat stunned in the bed.

"Let's go, Longbottom. Get a fucking move on." Draco snapped, as he sat there like a lump.

Neville looked at Hermione uncertainly, his eyes flicking down to her and Draco's linked hands. "He's helping us, Neville. We have to go." She urged, just as a commotion sounded in the hallway. Yaxley was barreling for them, his wand brandished. Draco spun, barely managing to block the curse he'd hurled at them.

"Levicorpus!" He shouted, and Yaxley was jerked into the air, losing his grip on his wand which clattered across the floor stopping at Hermione's feet. She bent to pick it up and Yaxley shouted, "Don't you touch my wand! Don't you touch my wand, you filthy, little mud-"

Draco flicked him wand once more, "Stupefy! Get it, Hermione. Let's go Longbottom!"

Neville wasted no time in joining them as Hermione snatched up Yaxley's wand. She held it in her free hand, keeping a firm grip on Draco's hand with her other. He ignored the chills that shivered up his spine as she squeezed, tracing nervous circles across the back of his hand. They moved down the hallway stopping in front of another door and Draco didn't hesitate before blowing it off its hinges. Luna didn't look at all suprised to see them and Draco suspected that Theo had let her know what was going on.

"Hello again, Draco. Hermione, Neville, It's good to see you both!"

"Save the niceties for later, Looney, we're in a bit of a hurry."

She trotted happily out of the room, dancing ahead of them down the hallway. Last door, Draco thought, blasting it to bits. "Thomas," he hollered without even a glance inside. "Get your arse moving. We're extremely behind schedule."

Dean ran out into the hallway, a stunned look on his face as he took in the sight before him. He didn't comment, just nodded and kept pace as they made their way to the staircase, stepping over Yaxley's unconscious frame.

Theo met them at the bottom of the staircase, a fistful of wands outstretched. "Get yer wands here, just a galleon a piece, eh?" He waved them about, using his best salesman voice.

Draco scowled at him. "Not the time, Theo."

"Right," the other wizard nodded. "I don't know whose is whose." He held them out for Hermione, Luna, Dean and Neville to grab theirs. Dean immediately snatched his wand and pointed it at Draco, his eyes hard.

Draco held his hands up and glared. "I'm helping you out of here, Thomas. Don't do anything stupid."

Hermione stepped between them. "Dean, don't do this."

"Hermione, they've kidnapped us and held us hostage, tortured you and tried to rape you!"

Hermione scowled and shook her head. "Draco didn't do any of that. He's helping us."

Dean scoffed, shaking his head in exasperation but lowered his wand all the same.

"We need to get moving," Draco said. He didn't know whether to be annoyed or flattered that Hermione was defending him. He was leaning toward the latter.

They had barely made it up the hallway when Blaise came barreling through a doorway, Pansy on his heels. He slammed it shut, and hastily put a locking charm on it.

"Go, go, go," he said, pushing past and making a mad dash for the door, the others wasted no time in following. Draco's stomach clenched and he grabbed Hermione's hand, propelling her forward. Through the kitchen, the dining room, the sitting room, they were at the front door...

BOOM. Draco whipped his head around to see a door explode. His father stepped out, coughing and spluttering. "Draco!" he shouted, pointing his wand. "Stop!"

The spell came too quickly for Draco to block. He shoved Hermione through the doorway just in time, putting himself in its path. He groaned as the stinging hex slammed into his chest, falling to his knees. "No!" Hermione shouted, tugging on his arm, pulling him to his feet. She took aim over his shoulder, muttering under her breath.

He heard Lucius cry out, but didn't stop to investigate.

Crashing glass had him looking back over his shoulder. Theo was picking himself up from the ground, dusting glass shards off of his robes in front of the busted window. "What the fuck are you doing, Theo?" Draco shouted, as his friend started running to catch up with them.

"I wanted a dramatic exit." Theo grinned, a cut on his forehead the only mark he had to show for his stupidity. Hermione laughed and Draco cracked a smile. They were almost to the apparition spot. Their feet pounding against the damp grass was the only sound now, aside from their labored breathing. Draco glanced back over his shoulder to see the house disappearing over the hilltop. "Just a little farther and we'll be past the wards."

Their rag tag group was back in view now, and they reached them swiftly. "Well, that didn't go as planned. Where to now, Draco?" Blaise asked, an edge in his voice as his eyes scanned around for any suprises that might be lurking.

"Hogsmeade. They're meeting us there."

"Who is meeting us there?" Dean asked, immediately suspicious.

"Incoming!" Blaise shouted, taking aim and blasting Amycus Carrow backwards just as he'd topped the hill. "Let's go!"

There were several loud pops as they started apparating. Another figure topped the hill and Draco got one last look at his father's disgusted face, before gripping tightly to Granger's hand and disappearing on the spot.


	9. Chapter 8: Welcome Party

"Changes" -David Bowie

"Coming of Age" -Foster the People

Hermione sucked in a lungful of air as soon as they popped into existence in Hogsmeade. They were standing just past the Hog's Head and her friend's face matched her feelings exactly. They were free of their captors, grinning from ear to ear, basking in the after glow of their escape, thanks to their unexpected saviors. The relief was short lived as they were surrounded twenty deep.

She clutched tightly to Draco's hand, her wand shaking as she extended it toward the oncoming crowd, panic beginning to set in. Draco thumb brushed against the back of her hand in soothing circles.

"Oh look, a welcome party. Do you think there'll be cake?" Theo whispered. "Better yet: Fire whiskey."

"Hermione?" The familiar voice had her dropping her hand at once, gazing around at the faces hidden in shadows. Some one stepped forward, away from the group, the street lantern illuminating his shock of red hair. Another person followed immediately after. Hermione ran for them, throwing her arms around them both at once, not noticing the tears trickling down her cheeks.

They hugged her back before pulling away to stare over her shoulders. Luna, Dean and Neville rushed forward and received similar welcomes. Hermione barely noticed Kingsley stepping past them all, striding toward the other four members of their odd grouping.

"Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy: I hereby place you under arrest for kidnapping, obstruction of justice, aiding and abedding known Death Eaters, and in Mister Malfoy's case, aiding and abedding Lord Voldemort."

"I accept no responsibility, and I would do it all again." Theo grinned, seemingly unfazed by the many wands aimed his way.

"Shut it, Theo," Malfoy said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and at his slight movement, ten of the Aurors had their trained wands on him. He smirked, holding his wand out to the side and dropping it onto the cobblestones before raising his hands in surrender, quirking an eyebrow up.

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock and she hurried forward, placing herself between Draco and his friends and the group of Aurors.

"Kingsley, they saved us. They're the only reason we're here speaking to you right now. These four broke us out, fought off the Death Eaters and got us here safely."

Kingsley grimaced and shook his head. "Hermione, they broke the law. Even if they changed their minds about it later on, it doesn't change the fact that they did it to begin with. If a wizard murdered someone, we'd still chuck him in Azkaban, even if he claimed to be remorseful and delivered flowers to the grave everyday."

"But-"

"He's a Death Eater, Hermione. He was just fighting against us two weeks ago." Ron said, pointing his wand at Draco over her shoulder. "She wanted to hand Harry over to Voldemort!" He added, moving his wand to point it at Pansy. Blaise tensed and stepped in front of her, shooting daggers at Ron with his icy glare. "Don't tell me you actually meant what you wrote in that disgusting letter?"

Hermione frowned. "If you're asking me if I think that Draco and his friends should be allowed to go free, then yes, I mean that."

"Draco? You call him Draco now?"

"He's my friend."

"She needs to go to St. Mungo's. They've got her under an Imperius curse or something," Ron said, turning his worried eyes to Harry, who simply watched on in silence.

Luna skipped over to Hermione's side and met Kingsley's gaze steadily. "They're good people, sir," she breathed out in her beautiful sing-song voice.

"I'll ask you both to move out of our way, or we'll be forced to move you ourselves."

Hermione stuck her chin up defiantly, and uttered, "You're making a mistake."

Kingsley sighed, looking her over one last time before turning and nodding to a short man beside him with a bad comb over and thick glasses. He and a second man, this one tall and blonde moved toward Hermione and Luna, wands extended. A shift behind her made her glance over her shoulder and she caught a glimpse of Draco's stormy expression before a rough hand clamped down on her arm. "Ow!" she protested, trying to pull her arm away.

"Get your fucking hands off of her," Draco snapped from behind her. The tall blonde man grinned at him and squeezed her arm tighter, jerking her forward. Her wand was tugged from between her fingers and the grip on her arm was instantly gone as the guy was knocked back a couple of feet from a stunning charm. Hermione spun around shocked, "Draco, no," she breathed, taking the wand from his outstretched hands.

Kingsley stepped forward, a pair of metal manacles in his hands. "You just caught yourself another charge, Mr. Malfoy: Assault of an Auror with a deadly weapon. That's defintely not going to look good in court." He tsk'd. "Pity." He snapped the handcuffs onto his wrists. They were charmed so that the wearer couldn't perform any magic whilst wearing them.

Three more Aurors moved forward to do the same to the others. Theo seemed unbothered, jeering out, "Oi! You could at least buy me dinner first, you eager prat," causing the Auror fastening his hands to blush profusely.

Kingsley hooked an arm under Draco's, keeping his wand pointed at him as he began to drag him away. Hermione ran after him. "Kingsley, this is ridiculous. Wouldn't it make more sense to round up the others? They're the actual threat here! You're going to let them get away all because of your pride."

"Pride has nothing to do with this, Hermione."

"Yeah, you'd have to have something to be proud of," Draco smirked. Hermione glared at him, hoping to convey how little she appreciated his commentary.

"So, you're just going to let the actual villains here escape while you play this out?"

"I've heard enough. I suggest you rejoin your friends before I'm forced to detain you."

"On what grounds?"

"Annoying an Auror."

"That's not a thing!"

"I'm acting Minister. I'll make it a thing if necessary."

"She's been annoying me for seven years and all I had to do was run for Minister to have her put away? Pity I never realised."

"And you're trying to defend him," Kingsley scoffed, disgusted.

"He grows on you. Kingsley, if you'd only listen-"

"Just stop, Granger. He's made up his mind and you're making a fool of yourself. Go back to your friends."

"Draco-"

"Fucking go!" He snapped, glaring over his shoulder as Kingsley continued to drag him forward. She watched as they reached the Three Broomsticks and disappeared inside, presumably to use Rosmerta's fireplace to floo to the ministry. She stood rooted to the spot, staring at the door as the rest of the Auror's started to file in, tugging along Blaise, Pansy and Theo.

"It's been lovely, Hermione. Let's do this again sometime." Theo grinned, winking at her over his shoulder as an Auror made a disgusted sound, shoving him through the doorway. Hermione's anxiety over the entire situation the only thing that kept her smile at bay.

Luna's arms wrapped around her shoulders after a few moments and Hermione looked up into her silver eyes. Her friend smiled down at her. "We had better get out of here lest the others turn up, wouldn't you agree?" Hermione nodded silently and allowed Luna to lead her over to where Harry, Ron, Neville and Dean were waiting.

She met Ron's gaze and he suprised her by looking angry and almost distrustful.

"Why aren't they going after the others?" Hermione wondered aloud, angry with Kingsley for being so daft.

"They were just concerned with getting you all back, Hermione. They'll catch up to them and bring them in soon."

"But we know where they are! Their exact location at this very moment! It's seems stupid to waste the opportunity... What if they try to take some one else?"

"I know. You're right, 'Mione, but Kingsley is in charge and what he says goes."

Hermione bit her lip. "I could go back... Try an-"

"-Are you mad?" Ron yelled at her, causing her to flinch. "You just escaped and you're thinking of going back!"

Harry shot him a look and turned to Hermione, laying a hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Let's just get back to the Burrow for now. We can go see Kingsely in the morning and find out what his plan is."

Hermione nodded, avoiding Ron's gaze. She didn't understand why he was so angry with her. She wanted the criminals in jail and the innocent (well, mostly innocent) four Slytherins set free. How was she in the wrong for that?

Draco didn't fight as he was yanked along through the Atrium of the Ministry. It was the middle of the night, so it wasn't as if there were many people around to stare, though the little old lady at the wand check desk shot baleful glances at him and his friends as they were paraded across to the lifts.

"Aren't you going to take us to Azkaban?" Draco asked, as Kingsley jammed a finger into the control panel, selecting a number. They began to descend and Kingsley turned to meet his eyes with an icy stare.

"Luckily for you, the dementors haven't returned from their hiatus that Voldemort set about. With no dementors and guards in limited supply, you'll be held in the cells here until a trial can be arranged. After that we'll figure something out."

Draco raised his eye brows, nodding in approval. Well, that was better than he had been expecting. It might not be so bad being stuck in a cell without dementors hovering around everywhere. "Don't look so smug, Malfoy. You might think that it's a relief now, but dementors or no dementors, being stuck in a 6x6 enclosure for days on end is enough to get to anyone eventually. And I don't see that changing any time in the near future. You may have those kids fooled, but I see right through you, Malfoy. You're an arrogant little shit that let pride and your father's opinion wreck you. I hope you find your cell comfortable, because you're going to be there for a while."

Malfoy smirked at him. "We'll see about that." A few weeks ago, he would have let Kingsley's words roll off of his back, paying no mind to his threats because he had felt that he deserved to be in a prison cell. Now, he just wanted to know if Hermione was okay. The other Death Eaters were still at large, thanks to the moron in the purple robes hauling him down a dark, damp corridor, and that put an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

They reached a long block of cells at the end of a dusty hallway. Kingsely flicked his wand, causing one of the many doors to swing open, before shoving Draco roughly inside. He stumbled, landing hard on his knees. "Prick," he muttered, glaring up through the metal bars.

"Your friends are being interrogated upstairs, but we're gonna take care of yours down here."

Draco rolled his eyes up to the dark ceiling that was dripping with moisture from being so far underground. It kind of creeped him out to think that if it all caved in, he'd be buried beneath the rubble. "How droll."

"Only the very best for you, Malfoy," Kingsley said, an amused edge barely perceptible in his voice. "Now, let's start off by you telling me where you've all been for the past two weeks."

"Vacation. Bit of a breather after the stress of the war."

Kingsley narrowed his dark eyes. "I was under the impression that you were going to cooperate. Or did you have an ulterior motive for escaping with the hostages?"

Draco shrugged. "I got them out, yeah. Doesn't mean I'm going to kiss your arse because you think you're better than me."

"Who said I think I'm better than you?"

"Don't you?"

"No."

Draco gave a humorless chuckle. "I find that hard to believe."

Kinglsey paused, tapping his wand against his chin. "Do you believe me to be better than you?"

Draco scowled now, immensely disliking the fact that he was being made to face his demons. "...Maybe... In some aspects."

Kingsley, who seemed genuinely suprised by this revelation, shook his head slowly. "Well, you're wrong. I need a location Malfoy."

Draco continued to frown, but restrained himself from saying something snarky. "Bardsey Island, Wales. There's a house there, bit of a manor really. It's enchanted to be unplottable and invisible to the muggle eye. But they're most likely gone now. You should have gone while you had the chance."

"They would have been expecting it. Maybe if you had written to me directly instead of sending cryptic notes to Potter we could have struck at the same moment, helped each other out."

"Would you have believed me? 'Oi, mate, it's Malfoy. I'm gonna be busting these prisoners out in the middle of the night, disobeying direct orders from my father and cursing his Death Eater pals on the way out. Yeah, if you could send in some back up, that'd be great.' You would have tossed it into the fireplace without a second look."

"Of course I wouldn't have. We've been trying to get a location on you all for the past two weeks. That would have been exactly the right thing to do."

"Yeah, well I'm not very good at distinguishing between right and wrong most of the fucking time."

"You helped them to escape. Seems like you get the gist of it."

Draco scowled again, wishing to get this over with as quickly as possible. "Do you have any more actual questions, Minister?"

Kingsely sighed, "What happened to the prisoners during the duration of their captivity."

Fuck, he didn't want to repeat any of it. He didn't want to admit that he'd had any small role in any of what had happened, almost happened, or had been sure to happen eventually. "Nothing good."

"I figured as much," Kingsley scoffed, "Can you be a bit more specific?"

Draco shook his head. "No, ask them your bloody self." He wasn't about to tell the Minister of Magic all the gory details, especially when he wasn't sure if Hermione would even want to tell them at all. It was her decision and none of his business.

"Malfoy, your cooperation willl make this all go alot easier-"

"-It's not my place to tell you, sir."

Kingsley sighed, throwing up his hands. "Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood seemed quick to jump to your defense. Are they, or have they been, under the Imperius curse at any point during their stay?"

"No," Draco growled, growing tired of the interrogation.

"Mister Thomas and Mister Longbottom never sent out a letter, why is that?"

"Bloody Gryffindor stubborness and lack of self-preservation. Fuck, this is going no where. What the hell is this helping? Get your arse out there and round up the Death Eaters before they try something else!"

"Why do you care if they get rounded up? They're not hurting you."

"It's not me I'm worried about," he snapped, causing Kingsley to do a double take.

"You think they will try to re-capture the others?" Kingsley raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You don't? For Salazar's sake, have you learned nothing during the past years. They don't take well to being outdone. They will stop at nothing to get their way."

Kingsley was silent for a moment before nodding. "We'll give them each an Auror detail. Anything you want to add, Malfoy?"

"Yeah, go fuck yourself."

Kingsley reguarded him with a mixture of amused disgust. "I don't know what to make of you, kid."

"That makes two of us," Draco muttered under his breath as Kingsely disappeared back down the long corridor, his footsteps reverberating off of the stone walls.

Back at the Burrow, Hermione allowed herself to be sandwiched into bone crushing hugs from every member of the Weasley clan, clinging extra tightly to Ginny who whispered, "I knew you'd be home soon. I told them you were stronger than anything those Death Eaters could dish out," causing her eyes to swim with tears.

"Thanks, Gin," she sniffled, pulling away to look at her friend.

"How about something to eat?" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. "I'm sure you all haven't had a decent meal in weeks and we're all up anyway." She busied herself with preparing a meal, pots and pans banging about as she worked.

Neville and Dean exchanged similar looks of incredulity. "She's making a meal in the middle of the night?" Dean whispered to Hermione, who grinned and shrugged at him.

"Molly can't stand to think that anyone is going hungry."

Dean raised his eyebrow, but made no comment. Luna grabbed Hermione's hand pulling her to a free spot in the corner of the room, away from the chatter going on around them. "I think I'll go home now. Daddy must be worried. Owl me before you go to the Ministry in the morning, okay? I want to come along."

"Of course, Luna. You should get some sleep." Hermione said, smiling softly at her friend, who pulled her in for a hug before disappearing through the open front door.

Ron and Harry were talking to Neville and Dean, though Ron kept shooting furtive looks at her over his shoulder. Ginny extricated herself from the lot of them, approaching Hermione's small corner away from the chaos. "You okay?"

"Fine, Gin. Really," she added, noting the elevation of her friends ginger brow. "I just really want a long hot shower and some sleep."

Ginny nodded, "Come on, they'll never even notice we're gone."

Hermione allowed her friend to lead her up the narrow staircase and into her bedroom. She began digging around in her dresser drawers, looking for something for Hermione to sleep in. She tossed her a gown and some underwear. "Go ahead, I'll wait for you here."

Hermione nodded and slipped out of the room, down to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her, leaving her alone for the first time since their sudden escape. She turned on the tap, allowing the water to heat to hell-like temperatures as she stripped herself of her clothes. She looked down at the green jersey she held in her hand before bringing it to her face and inhaling the still lingering scent of Draco's cologne. She felt a pang of guilt. If he hadn't helped her escape, he wouldn't have been arrested and that left her with a bitter taste in her mouth. Like it was her fault that he was probably freezing in a cold, stone cell right now while she was enjoying the luxury of a hot shower.

She folded the shirt and lay it on the sink basin, picked up the panties, trashing them without a second thought, along with her ruined jeans, then stepped under the scalding spray. She hadn't realised the extent of her griminess until she glanced down and saw the water around her feet running a disgusting brown color. She lathered her hair, washing it three times before she was satisfied, unable to run her fingers through it because of the terrible matts, but at least it was clean. She scrubbed her face and body until her creamy skin was red raw, and when she was finally done, she stood under the shower head, until the water began to drop in temperature.

She used her wand to dry herself, enjoying the feel of it in her hand again. It was like a part of her had been missing without it. She dressed herself in the clothes Ginny had provided, grabbed Draco's jersey and a brush and headed back to Ginny's room. She slipped inside and pulled the door closed behind her.

"Feel better?" Ginny asked from her perch on the edge of her bed.

Hermione nodded, sinking down beside her friend who took the brush from her and began trying to work through her nappy curls. Hermione sat in silence, clutching Draco's shirt tightly in her lap. "Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked quietly.

Hermione bit her lip. "Not just yet."

"Okay," Ginny agreed, continuing her tedious job of brushing through tangles that were beyond help. "Maybe we should have mum take a look at this. She's sure to have a spell to smooth these out..."

Hermione hesitated, torn between removing the mats or staying upstairs away from the curious glances her friends kept bestowing upon her. They didn't mean anything by it, and if she were them, she'd have a million questions as well. She just wasn't ready to answer them. "Okay," she agreed, eventually. She stood and Ginny opened the door to her room, pausing and glancing down at the shirt Hermione still had clutched in her hands.

"You can leave that here," Ginny said, nodding to it.

Hermione looked down and flushed. "Right, yeah. I don't know what I..." She lay the shirt down on Ginny's bed and followed her out into the hallway, and back down the staircase.

"Where have you girls been?" Mrs. Weasley chided, "They've almost finished off all of the food. I can whip up something else, Hermione, dear."

Hermione shook her head, "No, Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine really. I don't have much of an appetite."

Mrs. Weasley tsked. "Well, now. I know you've been through alot these last weeks, but I don't want you to forget to take care of yourself."

"I won't." Hermione said, giving a small smile.

"Mum, her hair's a total wreck. Can you do anything for it?" Ginny asked, jumping straight to the point. Mrs. Weasley motioned for Hermione to turn around, which she did, finding herself face to face with Harry. He smiled at her and she breathed a little easier.

"I thought you were angry with me, too." She murmured quietly.

He grimaced. "Ron's not angry. He's just... confused. I am, too, I admit. But I'm just relieved to have you back. The circumstances that got you here don't matter much to me."

She felt a warmth spread over her head and Mrs. Weasley said, "There you are, dear, good as... usual."

Hermione watched Harry try unsuccessfully to hold back a grin. "Oh, yes, very funny." She told him, reaching out to smack his arm. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. That feels much better," she turned to thank the older woman, running her fingers through her now sleek curls.

Harry poked her in the ribs, causing her to shriek. She turned to glare at him and he jutted his chin over to the left. She turned to see Ron sitting alone on the couch, his expression stormy. "Maybe you should talk to him before he implodes. He's been worried sick, Hermione. We all have, but him maybe worst of all."

A pang of guilt resonated in her gut. She swallowed and nodded, stepping around the kitchen table to make her way to him. He glanced up when she got closer and scowled. She ignored his expression and lowered herself down onto the couch beside him.

"Hi," she murmured.

"Is that all you're going to say to me?" he asked, turning his cold blue eyes on her.

She frowned, fiddling with the hem of the gown she was wearing, "What do you want me to say?"

"How about giving me a bloody explanation!" He snapped.

Hermione did her best to reign in her rising temper. "An explanation for what, Ronald?"

"For why you suddenly showed up in Hogsmeade with a bunch of Slytherin's, begging for them not to be arrested. I've been sitting here worrying myself sick, wondering if you were okay and then you show up, clinging onto Malfoy's hand like he's your bloody savior, wearing his fucking shirt for Godric's sake. What am I supposed to make of that?" Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but he continued, successfully cutting her off, "I mean, you act like I shouldn't be suprised that my girlfriend was hanging all over another bloke, but bloody hell, it's Malfoy and that makes it about a hundred times worse."

She decided to ignore the girlfriend comment for the time being, focusing on the bigger issue. "Those Slytherin's saved my life, saved all of our lives. Do you think the Death Eaters would have just set us free once they realised the Ministry wasn't going to give them what they wanted? Of course not. They would have done away with us like taking out the rubbish. I don't know what Dean and Neville have told you, but they... they had to watch as Yaxley and Dolohov tortured me..." She wasn't going to mention how close they'd come to doing worse, "those Slytherin's stopped them. Malfoy slept in a chair in my room every night after that to make sure that they didn't try anything like that again. And then, those Slytherin's risked their own skins helping us escape. So, excuse me for hoping that they'd get a little leniency! I hardly think that they deserve, Azkaban..."

Ron was watching her, a wierd emotion playing over his face. She wasn't prepared as he suddenly leaned forward, crushing his lips against hers, forcing her mouth open as his tongue slid between her parted lips. She sat frozen until he broke away, smiling at her. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I shouldn't have started in on you like that. I'm glad you're okay and if I owe that to them, then I'll deal with it." He said, reaching up to cup her face. She sat stock still, unspeaking, her mind whirling. Perhaps she should have addressed the girlfriend comment first.

"Ron-" She had barely forced his name passed her lips before Harry flopped down beside them on the couch.

"You two make up then?" He grinned, nudging Ron's shoulder.

Hermione was horrified. What kind of a mess had she created? She had no idea where to go from here, so instead of angering Ron again, she simply forced a smile like grimace for her two best friends.

Harry sat on his cot in Ron's room. He could tell that something hadn't been right between Ron and Hermione as soon as he'd sat down on the couch and stuck his foot in his mouth. She had forced a smile for him, but it hadn't reached her eyes. He had intended to get her on her own to ask her about it, but she hadn't given him the chance. She had bolted for Ginny's room as soon as Ron's attention had been diverted back to Neville.

Harry glanced over at Neville and Dean sleeping soundly on a pile of blankets in the floor. They had filled them in on their experiences since being taken, but they couldn't give much insight into what the other's had gone through. They had all been kept in seperate rooms. They had seen Hermione once though.

Neville said they had dragged her and Dean into his room and asked them all to write letters to the Ministry asking for their full pardons. They had all refused individually, so they had tied Dean and Neville up and forced them to watch as they used the Crucio curse on Hermione. She had commanded them to continue saying no. Neville had begun to say something else, before Dean had rushed on saying that eventually Draco had shown up with his friends, stunning Dolohov and threatening Yaxley. He'd carried Hermione out of there, presumably back to her own room, while Pansy and Blaise had removed the ties binding Neville and Dean. Theo Nott had levitated Dolohov out of there and on the way back to his room, Dean had caught a glimpse of him laying on the stairs as if Theo had gotten distracted and dropped him halfway down.

Harry was suspicious of the way Dean had cut Neville off from saying whatever he had been about to say, but Harry didn't pressure them. They would tell him if they deemed it necessary.

He glanced out the window at the ever brightening sky. He sighed and decided to head down stairs in search of coffee. He was suprised to find Hermione already seated at the table, clutching a steaming mug in her hands, her knees pulled up to her chest as she stared out into the garden.

"Hey," he murmured, startling her despite his quiet tone. She quickly composed herself and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Harry."

He sat down across from her, waving his wand sending a mug of coffee sliding across the table toward him. He reached out, bringing it to his lips and taking a tentative sip of the scalding liquid. "Couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head, reaching up the fiddle with a green pendant hanging from a silver chain around her neck. He eyed it curiously, but said nothing.

"Hermione, what was that last night? I know I misjudged the vibe between you and Ron last night, and I didn't have a chance to ask you about it."

She bit her lip and he was horrified to see tears welling up in her brown eyes, heavy with purple circles from lack of sleep. A few tears spilled over as her lip trembled. "Oh, Harry. I fucked up. I... I fucked up bad."

"Okay... Well, it's going to be okay, Hermione." He said, crossing around the table to wrap her in a hug. Tears always made him distinctly uncomfortable. "What exactly happened?"

She sniffled, huffing in a couple of breaths before saying, "Well, you saw it. I kissed Ron, the night of the battle. I- I didn't know if we were going to live or die. My em-motions were running high, and I just... did it. And now, he thinks we're dating, and I d-don't think of him in that way. He's going to h-hate me." She sobbed out against his chest.

Harry patted her back gently. If he had been uncomfortable before, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. "Er, right, um..."

"You could have just said as much."

Harry and Hermione jumped apart, both looking up to meet Ron's thunderous expression as he stood a few steps from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ron..." Hermione began, her hands trembling as she reached towards him.

"You could have told me that, Hermione. You didn't have to pretend just to spare my feelings, Godric, we're all adults here."

She stood from her chair, moving toward him but he held a hand out to stop her.

"Don't. I need some time. To process this."

"I d-didn't want to lose you as a friend, Ron. You're m-my best friend." She sniffled, clutching her hands together and shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

Ron scoffed. "I've been your friend for seven years, Hermione. I'm hurt, yeah," Harry saw her flinch at that, and Ron's eyes shimmered, "but we'll find a way to move on. You're my best friend, too, you know."

With that, he turned and trudged back up the stairs, leaving Harry to deal with a still tearful Hermione. He didn't believe for one second that Ron had moved on that quickly. He loved Hermione deeply. The locket Horcux he had destroyed had shown him his biggest fear and it had been Hermione with... well, him. He'd assured Ron that he only thought of Hermione as a sister, but he hadn't accounted for the fact that Hermione didn't view Ron in the same way. She had been jealous of Lavender, hadn't she? Completely distraught when Ron had disappeared while they were hunting Horcruxes. And then, she had kissed him, in the midst of the battle two weeks ago, cementing Harry's beliefs.

Now suddenly, she had been returned safely home from being held hostage, claiming to have no romantic feelings for their mutual best friend, wearing a strange necklace. Something didn't sit right with Harry. He was still pondering on it when Hermione spoke, dragging him out of his head.

"Hm?"

"I said, 'When can we go to the Ministry?'"

Harry frowned, "Erm, whenever you're ready, I suppose."

Hermione smiled a watery smile, jumped up from her seat and headed upstairs, presumably to get ready to go. Harry frowned, watching her back as she retreated. Something was different about his friend, and he really hoped that it wasn't what he thought.


	10. Chapter 9: Detail

Chapter Nine: Detail

"Somebody's Watching Me" -Rockwell

Hermione's (Er, Ginny's) shoes clacked loudly against the marble floor of the Atrium. Harry, Ron and Luna followed along in her wake. Dean and Neville had both gone home to their families, telling them to owl if they needed them for anything. Hermione didn't blame them, she would want to go home, too, after the hell that they had been through. She wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep for a few days herself, but she was making herself sick with worry and guilt and thus sleep had evaded her.

"Could you walk any faster? Merlin, they're not going anywhere." Ron mumbled behind her. She flinched, the memory of his wounded expression still fresh in her mind. She told herself that it was best to be honest, but part of her wished she had gone on pretending, and maybe, just maybe her feelings would have grown into something more... But no. She knew that wasn't true. She loved Ron, but it was clear to her now that it was definitely not a romantic type of love. He had taken it well. Almost too well.

"Kingsley's office is on Basement level 1, Hermione." Harry said in a low voice as they stepped into the lift. She nodded and swiftly pushed the button she needed. Luna's hand slipped into her own and squeezed gently. She didn't say anything, but the small gesture was enough to calm Hermione's nerves a tiny bit.

The doors opened and Hermione all but ran up the corridor, raising her hand to knock at Kingsley's door, but before her knuckles made contact it swung forward and Hermione found herself looking into the lined face of her favorite professor.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall said in suprise. "You should be resting."

"Professor!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms around Minerva's middle, taking the older woman by suprise. She stood awkwardly for several moments before returning her hug, patting her gently on the back. "I thought I might never see you again."

McGonagall cleared her throat, gently extricating herself from the embrace before she spoke in a voice much huskier than her usual brisk tone, "Well, now. I never believed that for a moment. Brightest witch I've ever had the pleasure of teaching. I knew you'd find your way back to us. And I sincerely hope that you will be returning to school in September."

Hermione's brow puckered. School was the farthest thing from her mind. "Who is taking over the head master position?"

Minerva smiled, "Headmistress McGonagall, at your service."

"Ooh, congratulations, Professor." Luna trilled.

Harry was grinning, and McGonagall actually blushed as he reached forward to clasp her hand. "You'll do wonderfully, Professor."

"Thank you, Potter." McGonagall choked out, before clearing her throat and turning back to Hermione. "Everyone will be repeating this past year. There wasn't a lot of learning going on while Snape was Head master. Not that it was his fault," she added quickly, catching Harry's guarded stare. "But I felt that with everything the students went through, they all deserve a do over. You lot as well, if you so choose."

Harry grimaced, "Actually, Professor, with Kingsely re-opening the Auror training, I think I'll go ahead with that. They need everyone they can get after all."

McGonagall nodded, a small smile playing at her lips. "Well, I dare say you're well qualified."

She glanced around meeting all of their eyes. "All of you could probably get on with no trouble without going through another year of schooling. But think about it, you two." She said, using two fingers to point at Hermione and Luna.

"Oi, what about me?" Ron asked, clearly offended at the exclusion.

"Forgive me, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, her tone amused, "I merely surmised that you would be going into Auror training with Mr. Potter. After 7 years of being indissoluble, I thought it wise to assume the trend would continue."

Ron flushed and raised his hand to scratch at the back of his head. "Well, yeah, I suppose I had considered it."

They all chuckled and Hermione, remembering the true reason for their visit started to become antsy again. She peered around McGonagall, looking for Kingsley.

"I'm keeping you. I'll take my leave now. Miss Lovegood, Miss Granger, I hope to see you at the start of term. Mr. Weasley, if you decide not to pursue a career as an Auror, you would be welcomed back with open arms as well." She winked at him, making him flush before striding around them and up the corridor toward the lifts.

Hermione wasted no time in rushing into the Minister's office now that she was free to do so. He was sitting behind an enormous stack of paperwork, his stress evident on his face as he rubbed his temples. He looked up and met her eyes, his face immediately betraying his apprehension. "Miss Granger. I didn't expect to see you so soon."

She arched an eyebrow. "I'd like to think you know me better than that Kingsley."

The others had joined them now and Kingsley narrowed his eyes upon their arrival. "How did you get these two on board?"

"I'm not on board with anything," Ron said, leaning casually against Kingsley's desk. "I'm just along."

Hermione wanted to be irritated with him, but she couldn't make herself. Her guilt was clouding all other emotions she might have towards him.

"Kingsley what are you going to do with them? Will they get a trial? Isn't Azkaban a bit extreme?"

Kingsley's eyebrows furrowed together. "They're not in Azkaban, they're in the cells down by the courtrooms. And of course they'll have a trial, Hermione."

"I'd like to testify on their behalf. You can... you can have my memories. Surely, that might be enough to sway you, to help you to understand my reasoning."

"Me, too." Luna's voice came from beside her.

Kingsley grimaced. "I'll make a note of it, anything else?"

Hermione hesitated, the question on the tip of her tongue, but also afraid of what the answer would be. "You should have gotten an owl sometime yesterday with an ultimatum from Lucius Malfoy."

Kingsley had been reaching for his quill and immediately froze, turning to face her warily, he nodded, "We received a letter, yes."

Hermione nodded, never doubting the fact that it had been sent out. "Were you going to agree or would you have left us to our fates?" It was a terrible question and she had known the answer all along. A confirmation wasn't going to make her feel any better, but she wanted it. Needed it.

Kingsley tapped his fingertips across the wooden surface of his desk. "A refusal was sent late yesterday evening."

Hermione's breath caught. A couple more hours and she would have been disfigured by a Death Eater to make a point. It was sickening, and yet she could understand both sides, which made her feel worse. Desperation on the one hand, and refusal to bend to evil on the other.

"Why do you ask, 'Mione?" Harry asked, his voice low.

Hermione bit her lip, hesitating and then lifted her chin in defiance. "If Draco hadn't gotten us out when he did, you would have received one of my fingers in your morning post."

Ron gagged and Harry let out an indignant grunt. Luna seemed mildly suprised, but made no comment. Kingsley's face gave nothing away as he continued to stare her down.

"I want to see them," Hermione said.

"I can't allow that, Hermione and I think that it would be best if you leave now. I'll owl you when a trial date is set."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Kingsley cut her off. "I've also been advised to assign an Auror to each of you," he indidcated Luna and Hermione, "Thomas and Longbottom. I think a little extra protection would be wise until the other Death Eaters are rounded up."

Hermione wanted to argue that the Death Eaters wouldn't still be on the loose if he had put his time and effort where it belonged instead of dragging in the people who'd helped them escape. Instead she held her tongue, an idea already forming in her mind.

"Potter, Weasley: Stop in at the Auror office and fill out your paper work. As soon as we have a full class signed up, we're moving ahead with training."

Harry and Ron nodded and Hermione fought to reign in her glee that Kingsley had just provided her with the perfect distraction. She held her disgruntled expression firmly in place with maximum effort, turning and leaving the office with her friends. They took the lift to Basement Level 2 where Harry and Ron stepped out. They turned to give Hermione identical looks of confusion when she grabbed onto Luna's hand and stopped her from exiting. "You two go on ahead. Luna and I are going down to Level 3 - Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. I'd like to speak with the Obliviators for some insight into what I should do about my parents..." It broke her heart to use her parents as an excuse, but it was the only thing she could think of that Ron and Harry wouldn't deem suspicious.

She was correct in her assumption. They took one look at her watery eyes and immediately nodded, "Of course, yeah. We'll meet you back in the Atrium, then?" Harry asked, his green eyes filled with concern for his friend. Guilt. She was feeling that a lot lately.

"Okay," she muttered, pushing the button on the lift. As the doors clanged shut and the lift began to move again, she jabbed a second button.

Luna's eyes widened in understanding. "They'll be very upset with us once they realise," she mused.

"Well, let's hope they don't." Hermione muttered. The doors opened on Level 3 and they stood patiently, waiting until the doors closed again and the lift began to move once more. It was getting colder, the farther they descended underground and Hermione let out an involuntary shiver, reaching up to clutch the green gem hanging around her neck.

Not wanting to give up Draco's shirt, she had waited until Ginny had gone to sleep and transfigured the Quidditch jersey into the most inconspicuous thing she could think of. She had slipped it over her head, suprised to find it warm against her skin and relieved to realise the smell of the jersey still emanated from the piece of jewelry. Harry's eyes had lingered on it for longer than she was comfortable with that morning, and she'd made sure to keep it tucked inside her shirt after that.

The lift doors opened onto Level 9 and Hermione sucked in a breath, relieved to discover there was no guard. The Ministry must be worse off for personel than she had thought. She and Luna stepped off and Hermione led the way to the staircase descending down to Level 10. The last time she had been here had been so intense. She cringed just thinking about it.

She had never been to the section dedicated to holding the prisoners, but there was only one other way to go other than toward the court rooms. She followed the hallway in the opposite direction of where she knew the courtrooms to be and wasn't disappointed. Rows upon rows of cells began to pop up in front of them and finally, at the very end, they found them. Draco had his back to them, but at the sound of their approach, he turned. Cold, silver eyes met warm, brown and Hermione sighed with relief.

"Oi, Looney! Missed me, eh?" Theo cackled.

Draco was livid. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Hermione's face fell, the smile she'd been boasting before turning into a quivering frown. "I- I just wanted to make sure you were okay. All of you," she added quickly, flashing quick looks at each of his friends.

Pansy snorted, "We're just peachy, Granger. This is a real dream come true."

Hermione grimaced. "I'm doing everything I can. Kingsley won't see reason."

Malfoy was still focused on his original agenda, finding out why the hell they were walking around alone while the Death Eaters were still at large.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing without an Auror escort? Do you realise what I went through to get you out of there? And now here you are, flashing yourselves around basically begging to be captured again."

Hermione glared at him. "Harry and Ron are with us. They're just taking care of some paper work at the moment."

Draco rolled his eyes. "The brainless duo is the only security detail you've been given? You'd think they fucking wanted you to be recaptured."

"We've each been assigned an Auror," Luna corrected, "but we snuck away before we found out who they are."

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth fell open as she shot a betrayed glance at her friend. Luna's serene expression never wavered. "Was that a secret?" Her blonde brows knit together and she watched Hermione try to back track.

"What Luna means is that, we're going to meet with them as soon as we leave here."

"No one knows you're down here, do they?" Draco snapped.

Hermione bit her lip and he wanted to reach through the bars and jerk it from between her teeth. He didn't need a distraction right now. "And you're supposed to be bright."

Hermione stamped her foot indignantly, causing the necklace she wore tucked beneath her shirt to swing loose. "I highly doubt that your father is skulking around in the Ministry!" she hissed. "I asked to see you and Kingsley refused me. I was provided a perfect opportunity to slip away and I took it. Don't act as if I'm stupid."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, willing himself not to shout at her. "Where do Potter and the Weasel think you are?"

"Level 3."

"Why there?"

"Getting information about reversing the spell I used on my parents." She murmured, shooting uncomfortable glances at the other three Slytherins.

He frowned. "Well, get back up there before they realise you're gone."

"Merlin, you're bossy today."

"'Today'?" Theo snorted. "For Salazar's sake, Granger, have you met him?"

"Piss off, Theo. I mean it, Granger. Get out of here."

Hermione glared at him before directing her gaze to his friends. "I just wanted to tell you all how extremely thankful I am for your bravery. I'd be missing a finger right now if it weren't for you all." She wiggled said fingers and grinned. "I'm going to do anything I can to sway the decision of the Wizengamot."

The three of them stared at her with mixed expressions. Draco would have thought it humorous had he been in a better mood. Blaise finally spoke, breaking the tense silence. "Uh, yeah, you're welcome. It was all Draco's idea, we just helped."

Hermione nodded and Luna stepped over to Draco's cell, extending her hand through the bars. "Thank you, Draco." He rolled his eyes, took her hand and shook it, releasing it as quickly as possible.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't mention it, Looney. Seriously. Ever. I have a reputation to maintain, after all."

Theo succumbed to a fit of laughter again and Draco was pretty sure he heard him choke out a disbelieving, "Reputation?" in the midst the whale noises he was making.

Luna moved along to each of the others cells, shaking their hands and lingering a little longer than was strictly necessary with her hand in Theo's.

"Okay, let's hurry this along." Draco snapped. "Back to your boyfriend, Granger before he tears the Ministry apart looking for you."

"You know I don't have a boyfriend, Malfoy," she said icily, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at him.

Draco internally sighed. A part of him had feared that being reunited with Weasley would have rekindled whatever small flicker had goaded her into kissing him the night of the battle. He scowled, annoyed with himself for caring. It shouldn't matter to him if she and Weasley reconciled, but it did. Granger could do much better than the Weasel. "Irrelevent. Go."

Her bottom lip quivered as she met his glare and she turned away quickly, striding back up the long hallway. "I'll see you all at your trial." Draco listened to their footsteps echoing off of the stone walls, until there was nothing left to hear.

They were all silent for a few moments before Theo piped up, saying, "You know, Granger would be missing a lot more than a finger if it wasn't for us. She'd be missing a hymen. Unless... do you think Krum had a go? She seems too uptight for any one to be gettiing into her knickers regularly-"

"-Theo, if you don't shut the fuck up..." Draco growled.

Blaise raised a curious eyebrow, but remained silent. Pansy and Theo exchanged glances and Theo winked at her. Draco ignored them all, turning to face in the opposite direction he folded his legs beneath him as he sat down on the cold, stone floor.

"He's being ridiculous." Hermione growled, once they were safely in the lift and out of earshot. She knew better than to poke an angry bear. Well, sometimes.

Luna hummed beside her, swinging her arms slightly. Hermione had noticed the way she had lingered by Theo's cell. Maybe there was more going on with her friend than she was letting on. She wanted to ask her about it, but the lift dinged open then. They stepped out onto Level 3 and Hermione started for the Oliviation Department. She had almost reached the office when she stopped in her tracks. Her breathing hitched and she turned, hurrying back for the lift.

"Hermione?" Luna asked, trailing behind her as she ran into the lift and slammed her hand into the button that would take them to the Atrium on Level 8. "Hermione, is everything okay?"

Hermione breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. "I just... couldn't face it... just yet..."

Luna rubbed her back gently as they ascended. "I'm sure we can find a solution later. Don't rush it, Hermione. You need time."

Hermione nodded, trying to get herself under control before they met up with Harry and Ron. The lift opened once more and they glided out and across the marble floor. Hermione spotted Harry and Ron standing near the Fountain. They weren't alone. Hermione was disappointed to find the tall, blonde Auror that Draco had stunned last night and the man with the bad comb over and glasses. His comb over was even worse in the day light, Hermione thought, feeling terrible about herself immediately. As they approached, the blonde man's gaze never wavered from her. She found herself clutching tightly to the wand that was tucked away in her pocket.

"There you two are," Harry said, sounding relieved. "We were starting to worry. How'd it go?"

Hermione glanced at Luna who remained stoic beside her. "It... went."

Harry grimaced and nodded. He knew how hard it had been on her to alter her parents memories. It was still hard. She had no clue how to approach moving forward from here.

Hermione eyed the tall Auror suspiciously. "Oh, erm, this is Auror Barrett and Auror Smith. They're your new detail."

Hermione nodded politely, noting the way Auror Barrett's eyes were still trained on her. It was quickly becoming uncomfortable. She cleared her throat. "Will you, uh, need to stay with us around the clock or...?"

"Yes." Auror Barrett said, his voice hard and sharp.

Hermione's brows pulled together. "I see."

Ron frowned at Hermione's expression and she wanted to tell him and Harry both that she was absolutely not okay with this, but before she had a chance, they had turned and were moving toward the fireplaces to floo back to the Burrow.

She didn't trust Auror Barrett, and she definitely didn't want to be around him alone. She was thankful for the teeming amount of people always around the Burrow. The one thing that was hard to come by there was privacy.

Two weeks later, Hermione was sitting at the edge of the Weasley's property, hiding behind a fallen log. She was sick of Auror Barrett watching her. It wasn't what she would deem normal behavior, an Auror just doing his job. It was really beginning to creep her out. When she had finally had enough this morning, she'd taken a few books outside and camped out behind the tree. She had avoided the house at all costs for the majority of the day, choosing to forgoe lunch in order to escape the watchful eyes of her 'protection' detail.

"Hermione!" Ron's voice called out. Hermione hesitated. She didn't want to leave the solace of her hiding spot, but she also didn't want Ron to panic and think she had been recaptured by Death Eaters.

"I'm here, Ron!" She called, climbing up stiffly from where she had been crouched for the past few hours. She made her way out of the tree line, displeased to see that he wasn't alone. Barrett was trailing behind him, hanging back a few feet to give the air of privacy. That didn't fool Hermione. She glared over Ron's shoulder, calling, "We need a few minutes alone," putting heavy emphasis on the last word. Auror Barrett gave a small nod. She hadn't heard him say more than a handful of words in the past two weeks.

She looked up to find Ron eyeing her curiously. She glanced over at Auror Barrett, grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him away. They crossed through the garden in silence, stopping at the chicken coop, a good distance away. "Muffliato," Hermione mumbled.

"What's that for?" Ron asked, regarding her with a mix of interest and alarm.

"I don't trust him. He seems... I don't know, off, to me." She admitted, a shiver running down her spine.

Ron looked thoroughly confused now. "Hermione, Barrett is one of the best Auror's

Kingsley's got Hermione."

"If he's one of his best Auror's, then why is he here? He ought to have him searching for the Death Eaters that he let escape in order to bring in four teenagers!"

"You need to get over that already, Merlin, it's like you're obsessed with them!"

Hermione shot an incredulous look at him, turning and raking her fingers through her tousled brown curls. "I'm obsessive because I think that innocent people should be set free and people who committed actual crimes should take their place?"

"You're obsessive because you have made your opinion quite clear on multiple occasions and I'm tired of hearing about it!" He wasn't yelling, but he wasn't keeping his cool, either. His face was stormy and their height difference made his stance seem particularly intimidating.

"I'm going to ask Kingsley to stop with the Auror detail. I... I think Barrett might be up to no good. I don't trust him and he's beginning to make me uncomforable." He had always made her uncomfortable, but she didn't want to appear crazier than Ron clearly already thought she was.

"Hermione," he began, his tone much gentler this time, "I think you're projecting your bad feelings and fear from what happened to you onto Barrett. He's here to help you. To keep you safe."

Hermione frowned, trying hard to ignore his patronizing tone, but failing. "I'm not a child, Ron. My mistrust in Barrett has nothing to do with what happened to me!"

Ron looked as if he didn't believe her and simply shook his head saying, "Okay, Hermione. Have him replaced if it will make you feel better."

She hated the way he was looking at her. Like she was less than she had been before she had been captured. Nothing had changed. She was still her. Her anger was building, so she quickly changed the subject. "Why were you looking for me?"

Ron scowled. "Oh, right. Kingsley owled. The four of them are going to trial next Thursday at 9 o'clock. He wants you there early so that they can extract your memories..."

Hermione's spirits lifted considerably. "Oh, well that's... That's great!"

Ron seemed to think otherwise, but he said nothing as they walked back to the Burrow together. She caught him looking at her out of the corner of her eye, but when she turned to him he looked away. Hermione glanced back over her shoulder at Barrett, who was still standing close to the tree line at the edge of the property. His dark eyes met her's and the hardness of them startled her. She felt like she had seen them somewhere before, and it was unnerving.

Approaching footsteps sent Draco shooting up from his uncomfortable position on the tiny cot he had been laying on. They had each been provided one, but he almost preferred the floor. He was disappointed when Kingsley came into view, and flopped back down on the hard mat. It was unnerving how much he wiished it had been Hermione. He shouldn't miss her. What the fuck was wrong with him?

"Kingsley," he muttered, not bothering to look at him. "What do you want?"

Kingsley gave a low chuckle. Draco suspected that he had begun to grow on the man during his time here. Or at least that Kingsley had come to tolerate him.

"Malfoy. Your trial has been set for next Thursday, the 11th at 9 o'clock."

He sat up again, turning to face Kingsley through the metal bars. "And today is?"

"Friday, June 5th." He raised an eyebrow.

Draco scowled. "Hard to keep track of time in here with no way to tell if it's night or day. The world could have stopped spinning and we'd be none the wiser."

Kingsley shrugged. "How terrible. It must be so unfortunate for you to be inconvenienced like that."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Piss off, Kingsley."

"With pleasure. This place gives me the creeps, if I'm being quite honest." He glanced around at the dark, stone walls beaded with moisture and visibly shivered. With a last smirk at Draco, he turned and began his journey back up the long corridor.

"Oi! Kingsley!" Draco called after him, causing the wizard to pause his steps. "You found them yet?"

Kingsley continued walking again, "I can't feed you any more information from an ongoing case, Mr. Malfoy. It's breaking Ministry protocol."

"Those robes are breaking Ministry protocol!" Theo piped up from his spot lounging on the floor of his cell, his feet propped up on the bars. "Hey, how's Lovegood?" he threw out casually, as if the thought had passed through his mind at random. Draco rolled his eyes, but paid rapt attention in case Granger was mentioned.

Kingsley sighed and turned back, striding over to stand nearly pressed against the metal bars. "My robes are the height of modern day fashion, Mr. Nott." He dusted them off as he spoke, winking at Draco who gave a disgusted grimace in return. "And Miss Lovegood is doing very well for someone who was held captive for a month. Auror Smith speaks very highly of her."

Draco could practically see Theo's hackles raise as he snapped to attention. "Who the bloody hell is Auror Smith?" He sneered the name.

"Her protection detail. He's been singing her praises for the past two weeks. A very bright, though highly eccentric young witch. He's been going on about how pretty her hair looks in the sunlight... That-"

"That bastard." Theo scowled, his hands gripping the bars tightly, turning his knuckles white. Kingsley was fighting back a smirk and Draco had to wonder if Kingsley was being one hundred percent truthful. How Blaise and Pansy were sleeping through this conversation was beyond him. Draco had been on constant alert for years. A small shift in his surroundings was enough to pull him from sleep.

"Auror Smith is very competent. No harm will befall Miss Lovegood on his watch, Mr. Nott, I can assure you." Kingsley was saying, his smirk clearly evident now.

"That's the bell end with the comb over in't? He better keep his pervy hands off of her, if he knows what's good for him." Theo growled.

Kingsley laughed. "Auror Smith is happily married, with 3 children. You needn't worry about that... Are you and Miss Lovegood...?"

Theo looked shocked. "What? No! Absolutely- We barely- I consider her a friend."

Kingsley raised an eyeborw, "Then why the concern for-?"

"-Looney's innocent and naive. She needs some one looking out for her." Theo said, cheeks pink as he leaned back and propped his feet back up on the bars.

Draco frowned, remembering the Auror from the night they'd been arrested. His curiosity was peaked and an uneasy feeling cumulated in his gut as he remembered stunning the large blonde Auror who had grabbed Hermione so roughly. "Who's Granger's Auror detail?" Draco found himself asking, despite his resolve to remain blase towards her.

"Auror Barrett." Kingsley said. "You should remember him, you added to your long list of infractions to stun him."

Draco scowled. He didn't like that one bit. "But," Kingsley frowned now, as well, "she has put in a request for a replacement."

Draco's head snapped up. "Why?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Malfoy."

"I'm making it my business. Why's she want him replaced, Kingsley?"

Kingsley studied him carefully, finally sighing and saying, "She says, and I quote, 'I don't like the way he watches me.' I have tried telling her that he is merely doing his job, but she won't hear it. Says she doesn't trust him. Which is ridiculous, because he is my top Auror."

"If he's your best bloody Auror, why don't you have him on the case to find the sodding Death Eaters?" Draco snapped, annoyed with the fact that he couldn't ask Hermione, himself, exactly what she had meant by her comments to Kingsley.

Kingsley ignored his comment, choosing that moment to take his leave and he turned without a second glance and strode away up the long corridor, calling over his shoulder as he went, "Hermione says to tell you Happy Birthday."

Draco's mouth fell open in shock and he quickly snapped it back shut, scowling as Theo caught his eyes. Draco wanted to slap the stupid grin off his face. "What?" He snapped.

Theo shrugged, as much as was possible with his back pressed against the stone floor. He grinned up at Draco and snickered. "Granger remembered your birthday."

"Shut it, Theo."

"You say that an awful lot when I bring up Granger." Theo noted.

Draco pointedly ignored him, choosing to glare at the stone wall instead of awknowledging his friend.

"I didn't even remember your birthday," Theo continued, "and we've been friends for years..."

"Theo, just piss off. I didn't even remember my own birthday, until Kingsley reminded me of the date. We have bigger issues to worry about than my sodding birthday, for Salazar's sake! We're going to trial in less than a week and we'll most likely be sentenced to life in wizard prison. Doesn't that take fucking precedence over my feelings for Granger?"

"Ha! So, you do like her! I knew it. Pansy and I had a bet, you see-"

"No! No." Draco groaned, raking his fingers down his face. "I just simply meant that we have bigger problems than whether or not I do! And I don't, so."

"Suuuure, you don't."

Draco turned to glare at him through the metal bars seperating their cells. "Remind me again, why I'm still friends with you?"

"I'm one of the very, very few people who can put up with your mood swings and violent tendencies." Theo grinned back at him.

Draco rolled his eyes and settled himself back on his cot, closing his eyes and attempting to go to sleep. Sleep was becoming increasingly flighty. It was tiring, really, sleeping all the time. But, what else was there to do when you were locked in a small, dark cell, barely able to move about? Draco resigned himself to counting the beads of moisture budding up in the cracks of the stone ceiling. Of course, he wouldn't tell Theo, but he had never told Hermione when his birthday was, which made the fact that she had known and made a point to get a message to him, even more disconcerting. He didn't want her to give a damn about him. Wanting him safe and out of prison was one thing; she felt grateful to them all for helping her and her friends escape. It was understandable that she would want to show her appreciation to them for that. But sending the Minister for Magic to wish him a 'happy' birthday on her behalf was going above and beyond the realm of gratitude. He was a bad person, and he was determined not to be a negative influence in her life, but she was making it so damn hard to do.


	11. Chapter 10: Trial and Error

Chapter Ten: Trial and Error

"Haunted" -Taylor Swift (The Heart Lock cover)

Hermione was bouncing from heel to toe, anxious. She was patiently waiting for Harry who would be escorting her to the Ministry. She had blatantly refused Kingsley's offer of another Auror detail. After Barrett, she wasn't really comfortable with the idea of a replacement at all. Kingsely had been less than enthusiastic, citing the fact that his Aurors were more than trustworthy. She hadn't relented and finally he had thrown his hands up in exasperation, giving in.

Harry laid a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. "Ready?"

"No," she answered honestly. She was most definitely not ready for what she had to do, what she had to show, to a courtroom full of friends and strangers alike. She hadn't gone into details with any of them about her time in captivity. Mostly because she didn't want them to look at her any differently. It was one thing for Dean and Neville to know. They had been there. They had experienced it all together. But showing people on the outside, even her best friends, who hadn't been there to know the brevity of the situation, who hadn't been in their shoes... well, it was hard. She would do it, though. Because of the four people who had sacrified their freedom for hers and her friends. They deserved for her to make a good case and she couldn't do that without her memories.

Harry gave her a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine, Hermione. You're the strongest witch I know."

She gave a tense smile back, hoping that he would still feel that way after the trial. "Let's go," she breathed. Harry stepped into the fireplace first, throwing down his floo powder and being shot off to the ministry.

Hermione stepped in once the soot had cleared, cleared her throat and repeated the motions.

She stepped out of the Ministry fireplace into the Atrium, dusting off her robes as she began to cross the marble floor. Harry was standing beside the wand check desk, conversing pleasantly with the elderly lady working there. Hermione approached, handing over her wand for it to be examined. The woman gave them each a visitors badge and they made their way into the lift to head to Kingsley's office.

An hour. One hour, that's all she had before her private memories were on display for everyone to see. She sucked in a shaky breath, steeling her resolve. The lift opened and they clambered out, crossing swiftly over to Kingsley's office and knocking. He opened it a few moments later, allowing them entry and wishing them a good morning. Hermione was horrified to find Auror Barrett sitting in front of Kingsley's desk.

He smiled at her. It was completely unnerving. "Barrett," Harry greeted him, extending his hand for him to shake.

"Morning Potter. Come early for class, eh?" Barrett said, standing, and grasping Harry's outstretched hand, giving it a firm shake.

"I'm here to attend the trial, actually." Harry said, his hand coming up to rest on Hermione's shoulder.

"Ah, right." Barrett said, turning his attention to Hermione. "Miss Granger, we meet again."

"Auror Barrett." Hermione said coolly.

"I supposed you're going to testify on behalf of the Death Eaters, then?" Barrett sneered at her, a glint of something playing in his eyes.

Hermione kept her face a mask of placid indifference. "I'm going to testify on behalf of my rescuers, yes. If you ever catch the Death Eaters who held me, they can rot for all I care."

Barrett gave a barking chuckle. "Well, Miss Granger, one of your 'saviors' just happens to be a Death Eater and they all aided in holding you hostage, so you are already contradicting yourself. Might want to work on that before going in front of the Wizengamot." He winked, and moved around her, toward the door. "Best of luck, Granger. Potter, I'll see you, mate."

Kingsley hadn't made a peep during their entire conversation. Hermione turned to look at him, "What was that about?"

Kingsley shrugged. "You'd be a bit put out, too, if you were pulled from your detail because the girl you're protecting thinks you are a suspicious character. Of course he's bitter."

Hermione scowled. "Can we get on with this? How will it work, any way? Will each member of the Wizengamot have to view it individually?"

"No. We can project it, so that everyone may watch them at once. I need you to focus on the memories you wish to share, one at a time, while I extract them."

Hermione nodded. That much she could do. She sat down in the chair before Kingsley's desk, waiting patiently as he readied the viles.

"Ready?" He asked finally, pressing the tip of his wand to her temple. She gave a tiny nod, steeling herself to relive the torture. "Ready."

She concentrated on each memory individually, one after the other as he pulled the wispy fibers from her mind, stoppering them in the glass vials before he placed them in a small box.

When the last memory had been extracted, she sagged with relief, trembling in her seat. "'Mione. Are you okay?" Harry asked gently.

She nodded. "I'm fine. Fine." She took a deep breath, steadying herself. Now she just had to remain calm during the court precedings as she watched her memories from an outsiders perspective and get through her testimony. Easy Peasy.

Draco glared at the red haired Auror dragging him forward by his hands, bound once more by 'no-magic' shackles. He would have resented the man regardless, for the simple fact that he was escorting him to his suredly bleak fate. But what's more, with his red hair and freckles, he reminded him of the Weasel and that in turn reminded him of Hermione and the kiss he had witnessed during the battle a few weeks previously and that was enough to send his foul mood plunging to the deepest depths.

The courtroom was already filled, he and his friends the last to join the party. Behind him he heard Theo mumble, "Good turn out." Draco rolled his eyes. He would have to ask for a cell far from Theo's in Azkaban. His acerbic comments had begun to wear on him, especially after his birthday. Theo had been determined to get him to admit to having something going on with Hermione Granger and had been incorrigible about it. Pansy had done nothing but egg him on, whereas Blaise sat stoic and silent, as he had most days since their arrest. He was bitter with the way things had turned out. Though Theo frequently reminded him that he could be dead, and that would be considerably worse.

Draco kept his eyes downcast, refusing to give in to the temptation to search the crowd for Granger. They lined them up directly in front of the Elders of the Wizengamot, Kingsley standing front and center of them all behind a podium, standing in for the Chief Warlock. Dumbledore had held the title previously, and no one had been reappointed since his death.

Their Auror escorts held tightly to one of their arms each, standing slightly behind them as they faced their judgement. Draco watched as Kingsley pointed his wand at his throat, muttering an incantation. "Silence," he boomed, effectively quieting the few whispers that had been bouncing around the courtroom. "Today we will have effectievly four seperate trials in one. All charges are equal between the four, including Aiding and Abedding known Death Eaters and Kidapping, with the exception of one. Draco Malfoy, you are also to be tried with Aiding and Abedding Lord Voldemort, and Assault of an Auror. Please state your full names, individually for the record."

He looked pointedly at Draco, who rolled his eyes before answering, "Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Theodore Caspian Nott."

"Pansy Reese Parkinson."

"Blaise Ellis Zabini."

"Very well," Kingsley said, nodding to his left. Draco glanced over to see Granger, Looney, Thomas, and Longbottom sitting a few rows away. "The defense has several witnesses, in the alleged hostages they held. We will move forward with questioning first, and then we have several memories to view. Mister Thomas if you would," Kingsley gestured for Dean to move forward. He approached the podium hesitantly, stopping to shoot a glare in Draco's direction.

"Please state your name for the records of the Wizengamot." Kingsley said.

"Dean Elias Thomas."

"Thank you, Mister Thomas. We're going to ask you several questions. Please answer to the best of your ability. Do you remember your captors?"

Dean nodded. "Two Death Eaters, Yaxley and Dolohov, under the orders of Lucius Malfoy." His gaze drifted back to meet Malfoy's. He could feel Hermione's eyes on him and he made a point not to glance her way.

"Did they harm you, at any point during your capture?"

"Not until I refused to ask for the, er the Death Eaters, to be pardoned. Yaxley and Dolohov became quite violent when I refused."

"How do you mean?"

"They Crucio'd me. Boxed me around a bit."

"You have only mentioned Yaxley and Dolohov. Did you ever see any one besides those two specifically?"

Dean nodded, "Zabini and Parkinson each brought me food and water."

"And did they ever harm you in any way?" Kingsley asked.

Dean shook his head, "No. Never."

"Did they ever threaten you in any way?"

"No."

"And did you see any one else, other than the four people you have previously mentioned?"

"Malfoy and Nott, once. Briefly. Other than that, no, not until the night we escaped."

Kingsley nodded. "Thank you, Mister Thomas. You may retake your seat."

Dean looked supremely relieved, purposefully strode back to his seat while Longbottom replaced him at the podium.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Neville Frank Longbottom."

"Thank you, Mister Longbottom. Did you get a good look at your captors?"

Neville nodded, "Oh, yeah. Lucius Malfoy suprised me. I was helping to heal minor injuries in the Great Hall when Lucius approached me. Said he had something important he needed to discuss with me. He said that my friends might be in grave danger. I followed," Neville scowled. "Fell right into his trap. He bound and gagged me, then knocked me unconscious."

Kingsley grimaced. "Were you hurt in any way during your captivity?"

"Same as Dean. Yaxley and Dolohov Crucio'd me, and hit me a few times."

"Did you see any one else during your stay?"

"Blaise and Pansy. They brought me food and water. Malfoy and Theo once, when they stopped- well, they stopped Hermione, Dean and I from being tortured."

"Any one else, besides those four?"

"No."

"Thank you, Mister Longbottom. That is all."

Neville nodded and returned to his seat. Luna approached the podium, weird vegetable earrings flopping about as she walked, strange glasses resting atop her blonde head. Draco scoffed. As if anyone could take her seriously.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Luna Pandora Lovegood." She said, smiling serenely. She caught Theo's eye and waved. Draco turned to see him grin in response.

"Do you know who your captors were?"

"Oh, yes. Amycus and Alecto Carrow. They got to me after the battle. I was sitting under a tree beside the lake at Hogwarts, and I must have been swarmed with Wrackspurts. I never saw them coming, my brain was so fuzzy. They tied me up and then it all went dark, until I woke up in the manor."

"Malfoy manor?"

"Oh, no. It wasn't that manor. Actually, I don't know exactly where we were... But the view from my window was quite spectacular. I rather enjoyed it."

Kingsley was knowingly tolerant, having known Luna on a personal level for several years, but most of the Wizengamot members looked flabbergasted. Kingsley continued with his line of questioning.

"Were you harmed at any point during your captivity?"

"No, not at all. I had a very lovely stay, really." At that, titters broke out throughout the crowd of Elders.

"I find that extremely hard to believe, miss, that your stay was 'lovely' as you so put it." A man said, rising from his seat a few rows back from where Kingsley stood.

Luna smiled up at him. "I could take some Veritaserum if you would like. I assure you that I am being one hundred percent truthful in my statements."

"Er, that won't be necessary, Luna." Kingsley said, turning back to her after shooting a meaningful glance at the man who had spoken. He huffed and sat back down, allowing Kingsley to continue on with his questioning.

"Please name off the people that you saw personally throughout your captivity."

"Theodore, mostly. Though I did see Draco a few times. Blaise and Pansy stuck their heads in once or twice, looking for Theo." Luna said, giving a small smile.

Kingsley ignored the twitters that had started up again. "You wrote a letter, asking for the Death Eaters full pardon. Were you coerced?"

"No, I wanted to."

"Why, might I ask?"

"I don't believe that people are seperated into only two categories of Good or Bad. Everyone has light and dark in them. Everyone makes mistakes. I feel that everyone deserves a second chance."

"You felt that they deserved to start over with their lives? Even after kidnapping you and holding you against your will?"

"Yes, especially after that. People do strange things when they're desperate."

Kingsley nodded. "Thank you, Miss Lovegood, you may be seated."

And then she was there, walking up to the podium and Draco could avoid her brown eyes no longer as they latched with his. She gave a small smile, though it was quickly wiped away, replaced by a most anxious expression.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"Do you know who captured you?"

"Lucius Malfoy distracted me, disarmed and bound me. The Carrows, Yaxley and Dolohov surrounded me, and then I was rendered unconscious."

"Were you harmed during your captivity?"

"Yes."

"Can you elaborate?"

"I would rather not. You will all see it for yourselves in a matter of moments, any way."

Kingsley nodded, relenting and Draco sat stunned. She was giving up her memories, putting them on display for every one to see, in hopes of swaying the Wizengamot to release them. His eyes met hers again and he now understood the anxiousness and apprehensiveness they held. He wanted to shout at her. To tell her she was being ridiculous. That she didn't have to bare the innermost demons she carried for him and his friends. She smiled at him again and some of the tension he was holding onto eased, though not nearly enough.

"Very well," Kingsley said. "Is there anything that you would like to say before we continue on and view your memories?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Yes, actually. I'd like everyone here to know that giving up these memories... hasn't been easy for me. I haven't shared them with anyone, not even those closest to me. My sole motivation in sharing them with you now is the hope that you will see the goodness in the people on trial before you."

Kingsley nodded, signalling that she might be seated again. Draco watched her as she went, seating herself snugly between Luna and Neville who each took up one of her hands. She looked terrified.

Kingsley had removed a box of several phials. He poured one after the other into a large stone basin, murmuring incantations over them as he swirled them around with his wand. One last flick of his wrist, left them all speechless. They sat in Hermione's room at the manor, watching on as if they were actually there. Draco watched as memory Hermione snatched his wand from his pocket, and the confrontation afterward. The memory shifted and they were in the living room, Hermione's hand outstretched for the door as Yaxley Crucio'd her for the first time. Draco saw himself enter, shouting "Enough!" before helping Hermione back to her room. The memory shifted again and they were in Hermione's room once more, this time she was alone. The door opened as Yaxley and Dolohov entered, "Hello Little Mudblood, would you like to play a game?" Draco watched disgusted as he viewed this part of that night for the first time. He was disgusted with himself, once again, that he hadn't gotten there sooner. They all watched as memory Hermione was dragged from the room, up the hallway and thrown onto the floor of Neville's room, joined shortly thereafter by Dean. There were gasps from several people throughout her being tortured, but that was nothing compared to the cries of outrage pouring out as Yaxley popped the button of her jeans and began working them off of her. He was pretty sure he heard both Ron and Harry shout out in horror. Draco watched with a sick feeling in his stomach as Neville conceded to stop his friend from being violated. Yaxley bent and kissed Hermione's pubic bone and then the door burst forth and memory Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Theo burst in. He watched himself as he stunned Dolohov, and aimed at Yaxley, threatening him, too, before bending and scooping up Hermione. "Draco," she breathed as he carried her up the hallway, the first time she'd used his given name, and then the memory faded to black.

They didn't have to wait long before they were pulled into another memory. Hermione sat on her bed, Draco resting on the edge beside her as they conversed. "Looney's letter didn't work. The Ministry has refused my father's terms twice now and he's growing impatient." Draco heard himself say.

"What exactly does he want?"

"Immunity. Freedom. A full pardon for his crimes, and the rest of ours as well."

"You haven't done anything," protested memory Hermione.

Draco watched as his memory counterpart jerked up his sleeve. "This says differently, Granger." Memory Hermione reached out to touch the Mark he'd uncovered with tentative fingers. They'd barely brushed his skin when he jerked his sleeve back down.

"Just because you have a Dark Mark, doesn't mean you deserve the same fate as the rest of them."

"You're being held prisoner here, with me as your guard and you are defending my choices?"

Memory Hermione asked, "Have you ever killed any one?"

He glared right along with the memory version of himself, unsure how this memory was helping his case. All it was doing was putting him on display and making him feel vulnerable. "No. But I've tried."

"I bet the rest of them couldn't say that, could they?"

"No, they couldn't. Granger, where are you going with this?"

"No where. I just feel like you don't give yourself enough credit. Your not a bad person, Draco, even if you have done bad things."

Memory Draco scoffed. "Now you sound like Looney Lovegood."

A sigh from memory Hermione, before, "Well, she was right... partially, anyway."

"I'm not a good person, Granger."

"I think you are. You've saved me. Several times, actually."

"They were going to rape you!"

"I know. And you stopped Yaxley the night before, as well."

Memory Draco was rendered silent.

"You tried to stop Crabbe from killing us in the Room of Requirement... And at the Quidditch World Cup, our fourth year, you warned us to get away from the campsite. Because you knew they'd torture me if I stuck around."

"Do you have a point, Granger, because I'm getting bloody tired of the monologue."

"You won't convince me that you're a bad person, Draco. I know better."

"I didn't stop Bellatrix," Memory Draco whispered harshly, avoiding memory Hermione's eyes, just as their real time counterparts were avoiding each others gaze now.

"You were scared. I can't say that I blame you."

"You don't know everything," he had snapped.

"I know enough."

And then the memory was changing again, stopping to reveal Draco standing before a tearful Hermione as he told her what his father had planned should the Ministry refuse again. "Finger?" She had squeaked. "Stop that. You're not going to have to worry about it." Memory Draco said as the waterworks started up again.

"W-why?"

"I'm getting you out of here."

"What?"

"Out, Granger. I'm getting you out."

The memory changed once more, depicting Draco blowing the door off of it's hinges and following them as they made their escape. There were gasps of suprise as he stunned Yaxley. Even more gasps when he had shoved Hermione out of the way of his father's stunning spell, taking the brunt of it himself. The memory stopped, just after he had stunned the bell end of an Auror who had grabbed Hermione so roughly on the night of their arrest.

The courtroom returned to normal and every one sat in silence for several minutes. Finally, Kingsley stood and approached the podium once cleared his throat. "Now, we will hear from the defense. Theodore Nott, you will go first. Please approach the podium."

Draco watched as Theo walked forward casually, seemingly unaware of the seriousness of this trial. He grinned wolfishly at the Wizengamot, going so far as to wink at an older witch in the front row. She gasped, letting out a small sound of indignation as her wrinkly cheeks flushed crimson.

"Please state your name for the record." Kingsley said, his voice oozing disapproval.

"Theodore Caspian Nott," Theo grinned.

"How did you become involved in the scheme to kidnap four of your fellow classmates?"

"Well, you see, it was either I cooperate of my own accord or be Imerius'd and cooperate any way. I didn't much fancy not being in control of my own thoughts or actions, so I went along with it. Good thing, too, eh? If we had resisted, we would have been mindless robots and these four," he gestured to Hermione and company, "Would be much worse off, don't you think?"

Kingsley cleared his throat, continuing, "Why did it take so long for you to come to your senses and help the prisoners escape?"

"Why did it take the Ministry so long to get their shite together and act? You should be thanking us. We did what you couldn't, or else, what you refused to do. Granger'd be missing a finger if it had been left up to you."

Draco groaned internally. Leave it to Theo to fuck up any positive sentiments they might have had toward them.

"Who's idea was the escape?"

"Draco's."

"And he forced you to help him?"

Theo scoffed. "I love the confidence. No, actually, we all jumped at the chance as soon as it was mentioned. None of us wanted them there. Hell, none of us wanted to be there, either."

"If you were to be sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban today for your past actions, would you regret breaking them out? It is possible that you might have escaped with your freedom if you hadn't aided them."

Draco saw Theo's eyes flash over to Luna, before he said, "I don't have regrets."

"Do you feel that you have gained reasonable knowledge between right and wrong?"

Theo grinned wickedly up at Kingsley and the Wizengamot behind him. "Oh, I've always known right from wrong. Wrong's the fun one." There were several gasps and titters. "But, if you're asking me if I'll be a danger to society, if you'll have to constantly watch out for me kidnapping someone else, then the answer is no. Actually, if by some miracle I make it out of this courtroom a free man, I think I'm going to return to Hogwarts. Finish out my education."

Kingsley looked suprised at that, nodded, and sent him back to his spot.

"Miss Parkinson, please approach the podium," he said, pausing to wait for her to reach it before continuing, "Please state your name for the record."

"Pansy Reese Parkinson."

"How did you become involved with this plot to kidnap your fellow classmates?"

"The same way as Theo and Blaise. We were threatened with the Imperius curse. None of us wanted our free will taken from us so completely, so we conceded."

"Did you harm any of the captives during their time in captivity?"

"No."

"Why did you not act to free them sooner than you did?"

"I was scared." She said honestly. "They would have killed me, any of us, if they had any inclination of what we had planned. We barely made it out of there, as it were. If I had acted alone, I would have been taken down. The motivation, for me at least, was higher to keep them there. Hoping that the Ministry would meet their demands so that I could go home. My confidence began to wane with each letter the Ministry sent, refusing. I thought, if the Ministry didn't care about them," she pointed to Hermione, Neville, Dean and Luna, "Then they damn sure wouldn't care what happened to me. Once I realised that I was screwed either way, I really wanted to do the right thing. Even if it meant that I would spend the rest of my life in wizard prison. So, when Draco came to us with the idea to break them out, I jumped at it."

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson. Mister Zabini, please approach the podium." Kingsley said. Blaise and Pansy traded places and Draco saw their fingers stretch out for each other, thought they were spaced too far apart to ever reach. It struck Draco then that that could be their fate for the rest of their life, to be seperated lovers, so close, but yet so far. That thought was fucking depressing.

"State your name for the record."

"Blaise Ellis Zabini."

"How did you become involved in the scheme of kidnapping your classmates. Blaise sighed, and Draco didn't blame him. How many times must they repeat the same things? "I was threatened with an Imperius curse. If I was going, I was keeping my free thoughts, my free will."

"What was your main motivation in breaking the prisoners out?''

"Honestly, I don't know. It was wrong to have them there in the first place, but I had nothing to gain and everything to lose by helping to break them out. I knew we'd be arrested, and yet I still felt compelled to do it. But without Draco's insistence, I would never have had the gall to attempt it."

"Do you regret your decision?"

Blaise's eyes drifted to Pansy's and Draco was forced to look away from the profound sadness in them. "I'll let you know."

"You may go, Mister Zabini. Mister Malfoy, approach the podium."

Draco stood up straighter, striding forward at a brisk pace, forcing his short legged Auror companion to scramble behind him. He smirked.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Mister Malfoy, how did you come to be involved in the kidnapping of your peers?"

"I have the unfortunate pleasure to be the son of the ring leader."

"Did you volunteer for the job then?"

"No!" Draco scoffed at the thought. "I had no idea what he had planned. As soon as I realised, I told him how stupid it was. He wouldn't see reason. My mother was compelled to stay, believing in him still, after everything he's put our family through. I've long since realised that Lucius Malfoy is no one to put your faith in."

"And yet you stayed?"

"I couldn't very well leave after he'd already shown up, hauling in four unconscious bodies and 3 of my unwilling friends. I would be a coward to run after that." Draco said, the conviction in his voice suprising even himself. It was true that he hadn't run, but it had definitely crossed his mind. For a fleeting moment.

"We witnessed you coming to the aide of your captives in Miss Granger's memories... Lucius and the other Death Eaters couldn't have been happy with you."

"Not very, no."

"Were you punished?"

Draco barked out a humorless laugh. "No. I dared them to try it again."

"And how did you keep them from it? Why did they never attempt to touch Miss Granger again?"

Draco glared at Kingsley, wishing he'd stop saying Granger and bringing the attention back to her. She had been through enough for that day. "I kept watch."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I spent each consecutive night in an armchair in her room. In case they got any more clever ideas about how to persuade her to do something they wanted."

"And it was your idea, then? To break them out, I mean."

"Yes."

"What prompted that, I wonder?"

Draco scowled. "They were going to cut her finger off. Possibly more than one, to send in with the Ministry's morning post. Yaxley, he was going to do it, but it had been my father's idea. He was terribly upset that the Minstry wasn't taking him seriously, you see. I couldn't let them do that."

"Why not?"

"Are you daft? You'd rather I let them?"

"Of course not, I just wondered at your motivation."

"My motivation was that cutting someone's finger off to make a point is disgusting. Potter had defeated the Dark Lord, I thought that having to witness such horrors would be a thing of my past. I wasn't about to watch, or worse yet, participate in something so ghastly."

"Hm, yes. Speaking of the Dark Lord, you are also charged with aiding and abedding him. Please raise the sleeve of your left arm."

Draco swallowed dryly, glaring Avada's at Kingsley with his eyes. He reached down and slowly pulled up the sleeve to reveal the Morsmordre mark on his left arm. "Ah, yes. There it is. How long have you been a Death Eater, Mister Malfoy?"

"I'm not a Death Eater. The Dark Lord has been vanquished." Draco snapped.

"When did you recieve the Dark Mark?"

"The summer before last."

"Nearly two years, then, you were under Voldemort's thumb. Why did you choose to give your life over to dark magic?"

Draco scowled. Might as well be honest, since you're going to Azkaban. "A last ditch attempt to please my psychophant father. He was never pleased with anything I did. It was the only time in my life he told me he was proud of me, and it was the worst moment of my life."

Draco met Hermione's warm, brown eyes, turning away quickly. They were filled with pity that he didn't want or need.

"You regret your decision to take the Mark?" Kingsley asked, the suprised tone of his voice irritating Draco even further.

"Of course I do. I regretted it before it was ever branded on my skin."

Kingsley paused, seeming to consider this. "You stunned an Auror during your arrest. Can you tell us more about what prompted you to resist arrest?"

"I wasn't resisting arrest! I was going willingly. I stunned him, because the idiot was hurting her," he pointed at Granger, who flushed. "She had been through hell and then he decided to paw at her like an animal, trying to drag her away. I couldn't just stand there and watch it happen, Auror or not."

"I have one final question, before we break for the Wizangamot to discuss and decide your fates. Do you regret helping the prisoners escape?"

Draco didn't think twice, turning to look into Hermione's eyes as he said, "No. I'd do it all again without question."


	12. Chapter 11: Sentencing

Chapter Eleven: Sentencing

"Life is Worth Living" -Justin Bieber

"The Judge" -Twenty One Pilots

Hermione was pacing up and down a deserted hallway of the Ministry, waiting for the sentencing to begin. She had bolted as soon as Kingsley had called for deliberation. The looks on her friends' faces as they had watched her memories was haunting. She should have told them, not made them find out that way. But, she just hadn't been able to find the words. She didn't want to ever talk about it again, but she knew they would need to and she was going to have to be strong.

"'Mione?"

Her footsteps faltered as she was heading back up the empty hallway, and she turned around at the familiar sound of Ron's voice. He, Harry and Ginny were standing at the end of the corridor. Their faces were full of concern, mixed with a stormy anger that she knew wasn't directed at her. She smiled brightly at them, hoping pointlessly that they would let it go. Ron's arms found her first, and she buried her face in his chest, his familiar scent comforting and warm.

"I'm gonna fucking kill them," he swore, his voice gravelly. "Why didn't you tell us?" He whispered, squeezing her tightly.

"Because it doesn't matter. I'm fine." Hermione asserted, leaning back to look at him. His blue eyes studied her solemnly, but he remained quiet. Ginny pulled her into a crushing hug next, before Harry wrapped her in his arms. "Okay, okay," Hermione protested, "I'm right here, perfectly fine! It's really not a big deal!"

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Harry cut him off, giving him a look that clearly said 'don't push it.' "We know you are, Hermione. We're just thankful. So thankful that you got out of there when you did. And thank Godric that Malfoy and his friends were there to keep Yaxley and Dolohov at bay." He scowled, clearly remembering her memory as he shuddered.

"Yeah, now I kind of understand the obsession you have with Malfoy." Ron said, tucking his hands into the pocket of his jeans.

Ginny shot him a thoroughly exasperated glare and Hermione's eye brows puckered together as she asked, "What do you mean, 'the obsession you have with Malfoy'?" Her eyes narrowed into slits as she glowered at him.

Ron shrugged. "It's just, you came back from being captured clinging to him and wearing his shirt. But now I understand, you know, he stopped Yaxley from- well, I mean, I can understand why you think you owe him something. Bloody hell, I mean, we're all grateful to him for that."

Ginny sighed, "Ron, take your ridiculously large foot out of your mouth."

Ron threw his hands up, glowering at her, "What have I said?"

"They're ready," Molly Weasley said, appearing at the end of the corridor, saving Ron from doing any further damage. "Best hurry."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She made a beeline up the hallway, quickly catching up to Molly and they entered the lift together. Hermione stood tapping her foot impatiently as they waited for the others to catch up to them. Once everyone was safely in the lift, Molly pushed the button to take them down to the court rooms.

"Don't be nervous, dear." Molly said, patting her shoulder gently. "Worrying only means you have to suffer twice."

Hermione tried her best to head her advice as the lift descended, but she found the task impossible. What would happen if they were all sentenced to Azkaban? The thought of never seeing Draco's silvery eyes glowering at her over some comment she had made was sobering. She couldn't live with herself, knowing that she was part of the reason for their capture and imprisonment. Her stomach clenched and she was doubly glad she had foregone breakfast.

They re-entered the crowded courtroom and Hermione searched the faces of the Wizengamot members as she walked to her seat. They gave nothing away, all of them sitting unmoving, with stoic expressions. Hermione took her place between Luna and Neville, waiting impatiently for Kingsley to call the meeting back to order.

The courtroom door swung open and Draco, Theo, Pansy and Blaise were led back in, each sporting 'no-magic' cuffs and being shoved along by an Auror. Hermione stared, hoping Draco's eyes would stray to hers, but she was left wanting as he stared pointedly ahead, not looking up into the crowd at all.

After several minutes, Kingsley approached the podium. "The Wizengamot have come to a unamimous decision regarding the sentencing of Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini." He paused, waiting to make sure he had everyone's full attention and quiet fell over the room.

"Theodore Nott, you are found guilty of Aiding and Abedding Known Death Eaters and Aiding in a Kidnapping Under Duress. You are sentenced to 2 years of probation and 60 hours of community service to be assigned by your parole Auror. Pansy Parkinson, you are found guilty of Aiding and Abedding Known Death Eaters and Aiding in a Kidnapping Under Duress. You are sentenced to 2 years of probation and 60 hours of community service to be assigned by your parole Auror. Blaise Zabini, you are found guilty of Aiding and Abedding Known Death Eaters and Aiding in a Kidnapping Under Duress. You are sentenced to 2 years of probation and 60 hours of community service to be assigned by your parole Auror." The three of them seemed genuinely shocked, but decidedly happy. Hermione was becoming nervous at how great a pause Kingsley was taking before reading out Draco's sentencing. After several more moments, he looked up from the podium and continued.

"Draco Malfoy, you are found guilty of Aiding and Abedding Known Death Eaters, Aiding in a Kidnapping Under Duress, Aiding and Abedding Lord Voldemort, and Stunning an Auror. You are sentenced to 12 months in Azkaban," Hermione's heart stopped and she could feel tears welling up behind her eyelids as she reached up to clasp her fingers tightly around the green pendant hanging around her neck. "Or 3 years of probation and 100 hours of community service, hinging on your release to a suitable relative, who will be held solely responsible for any mischief that you might cause. Do you have a relative who would be willing to take you in, Mister Malfoy?"

Hermione watched him, her tears threatening to spill over as she took in the defeated look on his face. "No." He said bitterly.

"Yes, Minister, he does." Hermione's eyes shot up to find Andromeda Tonks standing in the crowd of people here for the trial. "I will take full responsibilty for my nephew, on the sole condition that he return to Hogwarts at the beginning of the semester to finish out his last year of schooling."

Draco was staring at Andromeda in shock, he glanced over to meet Hermione's eyes and she grinned at him. That wasn't so bad...

"Mister Malfoy? Do you accept those terms?"

"Yes, Minister." Draco said, too stunned to even sass Kingsley.

"Very well. You are all free to go," Kingsley said. "Stop into the Auror office before you leave to fill out your probation paperwork. Dismissed."

The Aurors were still undoing their cuffs as Hermione bolted down the steps and across the court room. Draco's hands were barely freed when she threw herself into him.

Draco struggled to regain the breath that she had knocked from his lungs as she plowed into him. He hesitated, unsure of how to react. She shouldn't be hugging him and he shouldn't be liking it, yet here they were. He reluctantly wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug for the briefest of moments, catching Weasley's glare, he smirked and quickly let go.

"Granger, I was just released and your friends look like they're plotting my murder. Maybe you should keep your hands to yourself."

Hermione blushed, turning to catch her friends' eyes.

"Draco," Andromeda said, approaching them.

"Thank you, Andromeda. I... I don't know why you did it, but thank you." Draco said earnestly, extending his hand to her. She glanced at it and chuckled, reaching out and pulling him into a hug. Draco looked especially uncomfortable, his arms hanging limply at his sides as she crushed him. Hermione stifled a giggle with her palm and Draco flipped her off, causing her to lose control and crack up.

"And I did it, because any one with eyes can see that you are a good person, Draco Malfoy. A good person who makes extremely questionable choices, but good none the less."

"Yes, wee baby Dwaco. Him makes silly willy choices sometimes," Theo said, coming up from behind them and pinching Draco's cheeks teasingly.

Draco thrust an elbow back into his stomach, and Theo released him with a grunt.

"Says the man who jumped through a window to make a statement." Draco snapped.

"Oi!" Theo shouted, indignantly. "That was brilliant!"

"According to whom?" Blaise asked as he and Pansy approached, hand in hand.

Theo pursed his brows together as he glanced around their grouping. He stopped on her, grinning. "Granger," he snapped his fingers and pointed at her, "My exit was a stroke of brilliance, was it not? Pure brilliance."

"Erm," Hermione hesitated, biting her lip. At Theo's hopeful gaze she relented. "Yes. Yes, it was... lovely." She lied swiftly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Ah, Granger, don't fucking encourage him."

"Language," Andromeda scolded. "I won't have Teddy picking up on that particular habit."

Theo gave a loud guffaw. "That's the best habit he has," he choked out. "The rest are like, 'see how many slags I can have bedded by morning' or 'joining evil gangs trying to end the world as we know it'." Draco shot a glare at him and he shut up, though his grin never wavered.

Andromeda watched the teasing good naturedly shaking her head. "Are you ready to go? I need to get back to Teddy. This is the first time I've left him since... I don't like to leave him. I'm sure Fleur is doing just fine, but it makes me anxious."

"Right, yeah." Draco said, feeling slightly uncomfortable and wondering if he had missed something. He caught Hermione's eyes and smirked. "See you around, Granger."

"Bye, Draco." She murmured, as he turned to walk away with Andromeda.

"Hey, uh, Dromeda?" Theo said, hustling to catch up with them. "Would you mind if I come along? I mean, just for a couple of hours. I don't really fancy going home to an empty house..."

Draco was suprised by his friend's candidness. It was rare that Theo didn't hide his feelings behind a joke.

"Of course you can, Theo." Andromeda said, giving him a sad, understanding smile. "You two are welcome, as well." She said, throwing a smile over her shoulder directed at Blaise and Pansy who seemed to relax fractionally.

"So, Draco, on a scale of 1-10; how dead do you think we are if the others find out we got off with a slap on the wrist?" Theo muttered, swinging his arms leisurely.

"A solid 11, I'd say." Draco said, rubbing the back of his head. The first thing he wanted was a shower. And then maybe some food that wasn't in the form of porridge.

They took the lift up to the Auror Office on Level 2. Draco was less than thrilled to see Potter standing to the side, talking to the sodding bell end that he had stunned. The man caught his eye and Draco met his look of animosity with the same intensity. It was safe to say that they were definitely not fond of each other. Harry looked around when he noticed the other man's attention had drifted else where and when he caught sight of Draco, he excused himself and made a beeline for him.

"Malfoy," he greeted, when he was close enough to be heard.

"Potter," Malfoy sneered, picking at an invisible piece of lint on his shirt.

"I just came over to say thank you," Harry said, extending his hand. "If you hadn't... Well, Hermione's my best friend. I would hate to see her hurt and you kept her from it, for the most part. You're the reason she and my other friends are safe now. So, thanks."

Draco stared at his outstretched hand for a moment before clasping it and shaking briefly. "I wish every one would stop with the adoration spiel. I'm not a bloody hero."

"What are you, then?" Harry asked, an eyebrow lifting to meet his messy hair line.

Draco scowled, and shrugged. "I dunno. Draco Malfoy."

"Well, he's okay in my book," Harry said, stunning Draco into silence. Potter nodded to him once and then walked away, striding over to and through an open doorway.

"Mr. Malfoy," Kingsley called from his left. Draco turned and found him leaning against a desk. "I have your paperwork. You can fill it out here. I'd like a word."

Draco smirked and made his way over to him, happy that now he could walk away if Kingsley decided to play games with him.

"I'll start by saying, 'Congratulations'," Kingsley said, when Draco merely raised an eyebrow, he continued. "Start filling that out while I talk," he said, motioning to Draco's probation paperwork. Draco sighed, but obliged.

"Your performance during the escape was admirable. Very notable, indeed. Several members of the Wizengamot made note of it during deliberation. I shouldn't be telling you this, in fact, I could be sacked for it. But, I feel like it's important that you hear it from somebody, and for now that somebody is me."

Draco was watching him curiously now, in between scribbling his quill across the paperwork. He couldn't help but wonder where this was leading.

"We, meaning my colleagues and I, took note of your clear skill in combat type situations. We are impressed, Mr. Malfoy, to put it bluntly."

Draco scoffed. "I barely did anything."

"But you kept a level head. You got a group of 8 novices out alive, fighting off 6 skillfully trained witches and wizards with vast knowledge of dark magic. It's nothing to snarl your nose at. And for that fact, I'd like to ask you, provided you are interested, to apply for the Auror training course. After your probation if over with of course."

Draco stared at him dumbfounded. People kept suprising him today. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. "But, I'm a Malfoy," he protested.

Kingsley sighed. "Yes, you are. And it's your choice, whether to continue carrying that chip on your shoulder, hiding behind your surname... or you could move beyond it, expand it, apply yourself and change the way you're perceived. So, can I expect to see you back here for training in a few years?"

Draco considered, briefly, before nodding. "I'll keep it in mind."

"Excellent," Kingsley grinned at him as Draco handed over the paperwork. "Thank you, Mister Malfoy and I look forward to working with you in the future. Your first meeting with your parole Auror will be July 11, at 2 pm."

Draco found Andromeda in the crowd of people in the Atrium. His friends had beat him there and Andromeda looked especially anxious. "All set?" She asked. When he nodded, she turned on her heel and murmured, "Follow me."

She stepped into one of the Ministry floo fireplaces and spoke her address very plainly so that they could all hear. They took turns disappearing into the flames until finally, only Draco was left. He stepped in, spoke the address and threw down the powder, immediately being sucked away and deposited in another fireplace.

"Aw! What a little sweetie!" Pansy was squealing when Draco stepped out of the hearth, brushing soot from his shoulders. He followed the sound of her voice into a small sitting area. A small boy was perched on Andromeda's lap with a shock of pink hair, blowing spit bubbles as Pansy cooed at him.

"Grandson?" Draco asked, moving to sit on the opposite end of the couch. Fleur Delacour, er, Weasley was standing off to the side with her husband. He had large scars marring his face, and Draco knew immediately what, or rather whom, they were from.

Andromeda's eyes pinched up in pain. "Yes. Yes, my one and only. He's my greatest blessing." Draco frowned as a tear rolled down her cheek and he looked around for answers.

"Brave parents the boy had," Bill commented, giving Draco a pointed look. "The best pair of witch and wizard that I ever had the pleasure of knowing."

And now he was up to speed. The boy's parents had died in the battle. Draco felt a pang of sadness for the child. He would never get to know his parents as he grew. He would never have a father to look up to, even if he was a horrible role model like his own had been. A boy needed a father. He would find a mother in Andromeda, but Draco was almost positive that her husband had been amongst the muggleborns that the snatchers had killed.

"What's his name, again?" Draco asked, as the baby's hair transitioned from pink to green. A metamorphagus. Cool. He should have caught on just by seeing the pink hair.

"Teddy. Teddy Remus Lupin." Andromeda said proudly, bouncing him on her knee.

The boy was watching Draco intently and suddenly stretched his pudgy arms out for him. Draco looked up at Andromeda in alarm, but she simply laughed and plopped him onto Draco's lap where he stared up at him, drool oozing from one corner of his mouth. Draco watched enthralled as Teddy's eyes changed from brown to blue. Blue to green. Green to purple.

"Agoooo," Teddy hummed, and Draco grinned.

"Agoooo, to you, too."

Theo burst into a fit of laughter. "I would never have believed Draco Malfoy capable of baby talk."

"I've had a lot of practice, talking to you over the years."

"Are you calling me baby, Draco? I might tear up."

"Your mental status is what I was referring to. Teddy here is brighter than you already. Isn't that right, Teddy?" Draco asked, smiling at the infant. He responded in kind with a mess of spit bubbles.

An owl tapped at the window and Andromeda went to retrieve it. She unfolded the parchment and read over it quickly. She smiled brightly, and tossed the parchment into the fire, setting it ablaze.

"Right, if you all need showers, I suggest you do it quickly. We're going out for supper." She said, scooping Teddy up from Draco's lap. "I'll get you some clothes scrounged up." At the sight of nobody moving, she rolled her eyes, "Up you get now. There are two bathrooms upstairs. You can take turns. Hop to it."

Draco stood and started up the stairs. He didn't much care for being bossed about, but he was in no position to argue. Plus, he had wanted a shower and food, and she was presenting him with both. It was a non-lose situation, really. He found the first bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. He cringed at his hagard appearance reflected back to him in the mirror. He couldn't believe they had let him appear in court looking that way. His hair was getting long, he noted. He could tie it back into a ponytail.

He took his time in the shower, washing every inch of his body twice. When he was finished, he dried with his wand, brushed his hair and bound it back. It would do until he could get a proper hair cut. He wasn't much for ponytails.

Clothes were perched on the bathroom vanity. He picked them up, suprised to find them almost perfectly his size. A simple black, long sleeve t-shirt and jeans, socks and boxers. He slid them on, followed by his trainers.

Everyone else was waiting for him when he arrived back downstairs. "You take a longer shower than fucking Pansy," Theo complained, "and she's a witch!"

"Language, Theo." Andromeda said, covering Teddy's ears.

Theo grimaced. "Sorry, my bad."

"Are we all ready?" Andromeda asked. "Right, then we'll be on our way. We'll be apparating. With so many of us, the floo will take too long. Draco, take my arm. Bill will take Theo and Blaise. Fleur can assist Miss Parkinson."

"Why can't we apparate on our own?" Draco asked as he grabbed hold of her free arm, immediately suspicious.

Andromeda winked at him and grinned. "Because you don't know where we're going."

He was sucked away before he could retort, and they popped back into existence in some sort of grassy field. Two more pops and the others joined them. "You said we were going to eat," Draco accused.

"We are. Just over that hill," Andromeda said, marching forward. Draco groaned. He had a bad feeling about this.

They topped the hill and his suspicions were confirmed. The Weasley hovel lay before him, in all its rustic glory. There were chickens pecking about in the yard and a fat cat sprawled out on a garden bench.

"Andromeda, I don't know if this is such a good idea. The Weasley's don't very much like me, you see-" Draco started, only to be interupted.

"Non-sense. Molly personally invited us." And she marched forward, swinging the wooden gate to the garden open and strode across the yard. Bill and Fleur followed quickly after.

A plump red haired woman, Draco vaguely recognised as being the mother Weasley, hurried out to greet Andromeda, pulling her in for a hug, before relieving her of Teddy. She planted a loud kiss on each of his fat little cheeks, earning a giggle.

"Well, should we tuck tail and run now?" Theo asked, grasping Draco's shoulder, "Or are we going in?"

Draco sighed. "Going in, I suppose."


	13. Chapter 12: Party

"Pity Party" -Melanie Martinez

Hermione watched from the window as they crossed the yard. She was thankful that Ron and Harry were still at Auror Training. It would give her a chance to talk to Draco without them breathing fire down their necks. The door opened and Molly led in the troops.

"Well, come in, come in!" She exclaimed, gesturing them into the house. Slowly they entered, Andromeda behind Molly and Teddy, followed by Bill and Fleur, and finally, Draco, Theo, Blaise, and Pansy. The house seemed to shrink with each new person who entered.

"Draco, dear!" Molly laid eyes on him, hurrying forward as she adjusted Teddy so that she could pull him into one of her bear hugs. Hermione could barely hold back her mirth as his eyes widened spectacularly. His arms hung at his sides, fluttering, unsure whether to return the affectionate hug or not. "I just couldn't bear it, knowing that you spent your birthday locked in a cold cell! I hope you don't mind us throwing this little party together! I really just... We're all so grateful to you. For bringing Hermione home. And to you three as well," she said, releasing him and moving on to hug the others.

Theo tried to play off like he was aghast, but Hermione was almost positive that it was put on. He seemed to like the affection Molly was doting on them. A knock at the door sounded and Molly moved to answer it. Luna stepped through the door frame, carrying a beautifully wrapped gift, Auror Smith falling in behind her. "Hello, Molly. Where shall I put this?"

Molly flicked her wand at the present, sending it soaring over to rest on an empty table in the corner of the kitchen.

"Looney!" Theo called, extricating himself from the crowd to greet her.

"Hello, Theo. I'm glad you didn't go to wizard prison. I've missed talking to you." Luna said bluntly, smiling serenely up at him.

He flushed, reaching up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, yeah. Bang up testimony, by the way. Thanks for that."

Hermione looked away, feeling like she was intruding, though it was hard not to eavesdrop in the crowded kitchen.

"Granger," Pansy greeted her, moving forward without releasing Blaise's hand. "I had to say thank you. For putting your memories on display like that. I really think they saved our arses."

Hermione flushed. "Well, it was the least I could do. I might be missing several fingers, or worse, if it weren't for you all. You didn't deserve prison. And I damn sure wasn't going to sit back and let the Ministry paint you as villains."

"Granger," Draco said, stepping around Pansy so that he towered over her. "A word?"

"Um, sure." Hermione said, shooting a quick smile as Pansy before allowing Draco to drag her from the kitchen, out into the garden. He didn't stop there, pulling her along, farther away from the house.

"I assume this was your doing?" He snapped, turning to face her as he dropped her hand.

She flinched away from him, "I- I might have mentioned to Molly that you spent your birthday locked away at the Ministry. How did you know it was me?"

"No one else gives a shite about my birthday. I don't recall any one else having the bloody Minister for Magic deliver a 'happy birthday' message to me while I was locked up." Draco said, bringing his hands up to his hair and quickly dropping them back down to his sides, clenching them tightly, when he remembered his hair was pulled back. "This is a bit ridiculous, don't you think? You and I, we're not friends. Birthday parties are for children. I think the last birthday party I had was when I was five."

Hermione frowned, trying not to let on how much his words had hurt her. Instead, she focused on a different part of what he'd said. "Five? Really? Wow. You've been missing out. Well, any way, you won't regret attending at least one Weasley party. Molly really goes all out. Her cakes are amazing."

Draco regarded her coolly, and Hermione felt her defenses shutting down.

"I'll... stay out of your way. You know, while you're here. I'm sorry. I should have kept my mouth shut." She scowled, quickly moving to go around him as her eyes began to moisten.

"Granger-" He grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Hermione sniffled, aiming her face away from him to keep from embarrassing herself further. She couldn't believe she was going to pieces so easily. Draco jerked her around to face him.

"Are you- Are you crying? Dammit, why do you do this to me?" He demanded, and before she realised what was happening, he had pulled her against his chest, enfolding her in a hug. "I hate it when you cry, you know. I really do."

"S-sorry," she murmured against his chest, her heart inflating slightly at his words, and she mentally scolded herself for it.

"Don't apologize. I was being an arse. I know you were trying to be... nice. It's just out of the ordinary for me, to have people sticking their nose in my business in a good way. I'm quite accustomed to you and the brainless duo sticking your noses in my business in a negative way."

Hermione chuckled against his chest, turning to look up at him. "It will be strange next term. Being at Hogwarts without them."

"They're not going?" Draco asked, seeming pleasantly suprised.

Hermione laughed at his expression. "No. They're both in Auror training now."

"I think I'm going to do it." Draco said quietly.

"Do what?" Hermione asked as her brow puckered in confusion.

"Be an Auror. After my probation is over with." He stated. His voice sounded confident, but his eyes were uncertain.

"Well," Hermione said, "You'll be great at it. Truly."

Draco smirked at her, "You think?"

"Yes," she said. "I've thought about it before, too. About being an Auror, I mean."

"No." Draco said immediately, glowering at her.

Hermione frowned, quirking an eyebrow in suprise. "Excuse me?"

"Haven't you heard the saying? Auror's never age." Draco snapped.

"So, it's okay for you and Harry and Ron to put your lives on the line, but not me?"

"Yes." He replied, simply.

"That's utterly ridiculous. Because I'm a woman?" She could feel her temper escalating.

"No, because you're you."

Hermione scoffed. "I think I've proved myself more than capable. I helped Harry defeat Voldemort for Merlin's sake!"

"I'm not questioning your qualifications! Salazar knows you are more than a capable witch." Draco said.

"What then?" Hermione asked, thoroughly perplexed now.

"I don't want you putting yourself in unnecessary danger. Can't you just get a boring office job and campaign for Elfish Welfare or something? I think I even still have one of those ruddy pins you tried to force on every body in our fifth year tucked away in a drawer some where at the manor."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "You kept one of my S.P.E.W pins?"

Draco's eyes widened and he backtracked quickly, "No! Well, yes. I tossed it, but one of our house elves, Tinsel, she kept digging it back out of the rubbish, so finally I left it be. It's gathering dust in a drawer full of other useless junk."

"Right..." Hermione said, giving him a smirk that rivaled one of his own.

"Shouldn't we get back inside? It's probably rude of me to skip out of my own birthday party." Draco said, changing tact.

"Oh, that's not your party. It hasn't even started yet." Hermione chuckled. "We're still waiting on more guests."

"More... More people are coming to this ruddy thing?" Draco scowled.

As if conjured into existence by their words, two figures crested the hill in the distance. "Oh, there's Neville and Dean!"

"Hermione, this is... a bit much isn't it?" Draco asked, cringing slightly.

"Of course it is." She smiled. "That's the idea."

Draco huffed. "I'm not opening anything in front of any one and if you all sing to me, I will Avada myself right there in front of every one."

"Duly noted." She grinned, lacing her fingers with his.

He pulled his hand away and stuffed it in his pocket, avoiding her eyes.

"Sorry," she murmured, taking a step away from him as her cheeks reddened.

"Hey, 'Mione!" Neville called, waving as he and Dean entered through the garden gate. "Happy birthday, Malfoy!"

"Longbottom, if you know what's good for you, shut it." Draco growled.

"Not a party person," Hermione said, moving forward to hug first Neville and then Dean.

"Why the bloody hell are you having a party if you don't like parties?" Dean asked.

"You think this was my idea?" Malfoy snapped. "I assure you, I am a very unwilling participant."

Dean eyed him with annoyed curiosity. "I didn't get you a gift. I didn't know what to get someone who has everything."

"That's the best news I've heard all day, and that includes not going to prison. If you can get them to cancel this whole ordeal there's 50 galleons in it for you." Draco said, ignoring Hermione's swat to his arm.

Dean actually grinned. "You're alright, Malfoy. But I'm going to pass. I think I might enjoy watching you suffer through this."

Draco scowled.

"Where is your detail?" Hermione asked, looking over their shoulders for any sign of their Auror guards.

Dean shrugged. "They were a bit much, you know? When we heard Kingsley let you send yours packing, we were quick to follow your lead." Hermione bit her lip, frowning slightly. She didn't want her friends put at risk for following her example.

The front door banged open and Ron stormed out, soot on his nose from the floo. Bellowing as he walked, "Hermione, what the bloody hell are you on about? Throwing him a party? I mean, I'm appreciative, you know, that you're alive, with all ten fingers. But this is going too far."

Hermione scowled. "I only mentioned Draco's birthday in passing. The party was your mum's idea, Ron."

"Come off it, Hermione! What's your fixation with Malfoy?" Ron snapped.

Hermione felt Draco stiffen behind her and she could sense that this was going down hill fast. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about Ron. You're blowing this way out of proportion."

"Why are you out here with him then?" He demanded, taking a step toward her.

"Did you miss Dean and Neville standing here, as well? I don't see you berating them with questions."

"Yeah, well, they're... I mean, that's different." Ron said, his face growing pink. Theo and Blaise stepped out of the door of the Burrow, making their way quickly across the yard.

"How so, Ronald? How is it any different for them to talk to Draco than it is for me?" Hermione asked, searching his face.

"Well. I mean, you're a girl..." He said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.

"You're worried he'll hit on me, then? Is that it? He could just as easily hit on Neville. Or Dean."

Draco shot her a scandalised look and was about to argue that point when he was interupted.

"Oi! You all better keep your mits to yourselves! Draco is mine, isn't that right, sweetie?" Theo said, grinning wickedly as he picked up on what was happening.

Draco groaned. "Piss off, Theo."

"Now what kind of lover would I be if I didn't stick up for you, Draco dear?" Theo snickered.

Ron looked between the two, utterly confused. Harry appeared in the doorway, green eyes widening at the grouping before hurrying across the garden.

"What's going on?" He asked upon reaching them.

"Ron's upset with me for not treating Draco like a pariah." Hermione snapped.

Ron scowled. "She's thrown him a bloody birthday party for Merlin's sake!"

Harry frowned. "Ginny said it was your mum's idea."

Ron scoffed, throwing his hands up. "Well, yeah! But how do you think Mum even knew when his birthday was? Did you know when it was? I certainly didn't. But Hermione did. How is that Hermione? Why do you know when Malfoy's bloody birthday is?"

All eyes turned on her and Hermione flushed. "School records," she blurted, her hand immediately shooting up to cover her mouth. "Before we left to look for the Horcruxes, when I was searching for anything to take with us that might help, I stumbled upon the student records. I was curious. I can tell you most everyone's birthday in our year. Dean's is October 7th. Neville's is July 30th. Luna's is February 13-"

"Okay, okay! We get it." Ron snapped.

"What the bloody hell is a horcrust?" Theo asked, his eyebrows raising in poorly concealed amusement at the situation.

"It's an object that holds a severed bit of someone's soul," Hermione said, thankful for the distraction.

"And old Voldy had one of them? That's why he was so hard to kill?" Theo asked, genuine curiosity leaching into his voice.

"He had six, er, seven. He intended to make six, but he accidentally created another..." Hermione said vaguely, meeting Harry's steady gaze. They hadn't yet had a chance to talk about that night.

"You'd think every one would have a few..." Theo mused.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, horrified. "You have to do... terrible things... to create them. It costs you everything you are. You saw Voldemort. He wasn't... human... anymore."

"Er, right, yeah. I'm rather fond of my nose." Theo smirked. "So, Hermione, do you have my birthday stored in that enormous brain of yours?" He asked, looping his arm through hers and leading her off in the direction of the house.

"Um, November 4th?" Hermione asked, ignoring the many stares she felt following them as they walked away.

"Right you are you little swot!" Theo beamed, then lowering his voice to where only she could hear, he said, "You think Weasley's gonna come after me now? When I touched your arm I thought he was going to burst a blood vessel in his head."

Hermione grimaced, "Things are... rocky between us right now. He's a bit put out with me, though he claims he's not. I led him on... not purposefully! But still, I did, and now I'm paying for it."

Theo snorted. "Well, seems like he's still harboring some romantic type feelings for you, Granger."

"Yeah, seems that way." Hermione said, glancing over her shoulder as Theo held the door open for her.

She was met with six pairs of eyes staring at her. This had gotten awkward pretty quickly.

Draco watched Hermione disappear into the house, trying to ignore the irrational jealousy he'd felt over Theo dragging her away. She wasn't his. Theo could touch her if he wanted to. Weasley could touc- No, fuck that. Weasley couldn't touch her. He didn't care who she belonged to. It wasn't Weasley. The sodding prick.

He felt eyes on him and turned, finding himself face to face with none other than the Weasel himself. "What are you playing at?" He demanded, spittle flying out and hitting Draco's face. He groaned, disgusted as he reached up to wipe it away.

"Weasley, if you could back up a bit, your existence is giving me a headache."

"Always with the sarcastic comments! Can't you be serious for five bloody minutes?"

"I'll stop being a sarcastic bastard when you stop being a stupid fuck."

Ron's fist swung out and Draco narrowly avoided it, ducking out of the way. He pulled his wand from his pocket at the same time as Ron and they each aimed at each other, circling slowly.

"Ron, put the wand away, mate. I think you're taking this a bit overboard." Harry said, stepping forward, his hands raised slightly toward his friend.

"He needs to be put in his place! He thinks he's better than every one and he needs to be taught a lesson." Ron snarled, stepping around Harry, only to find his path blocked by Dean.

"Ron, there's a house full of people just beyond us. There's a baby in there. Your friends and family. What if your spell missed?" Dean asked, calmly.

Ron frowned. "I won't miss," he said, though his wand dropped fractionally.

"All I'm saying is, if you blow up the house, you're gonna regret it."

Ron huffed, stuffing his wand back into his pocket, still glaring at Draco, who smirked back seemingly unfased.

"I'll get to you one day, Malfoy. Just you wait. And stay away from Hermione!"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Who are you, her father now? You get to pick and choose her friends?"

"You're not her friend," Ron snarled. "She's confused because you were the only person she saw who didn't torture her while she was being held hostage by your bloody parents! I'm sure your wand hand was just twitching with the restraint it took to keep yourself from it. Your father must be so disappointed."

Draco glared at him, his fist clenching around his wand.

"Keep it up, Weasley, and I'll be having another trial, this time for murder."

"Draco, mate, calm down." Blaise said, stepping in front of him. "Let's go inside. Where there are lots of people. A baby. That you wouldn't want to accidentally harm."

Draco inhaled deeply through his nose, letting it the breath out in a sharp huff. "Fine." He said, stowing his wand.

"That's right, Malfoy. Run away. Run away like you always do!" Ron sneered.

Draco froze, deliberating for only a fraction of a second before turning and nearly landing a punch to Weasley's freckled nose. A shield charm bursting forth between them was the only thing that kept him from it. Harry stood to the side, his wand directed at them. Draco scowled at him. It would have been satisfying to hear the crack that would have surely come from knuckles meeting nose.

"Hate to break up the party, but I'm starving," Harry said, "Shall we go and see if the food's ready?"

Draco turned on his heel and stormed off toward the house. He walked through the door as if he owned the place, spotting Granger on the couch talking to Theo, Luna and Pansy. He crossed over to them and wedged himself between Granger and Theo, plopping down on the couch and throwing his arm over the back for good measure. Let Weasley make of that what he will, Draco thought smugly.

Hermione shot him a confused look, her cheeks pinking slightly. He smirked at her. Weasley burst through the door a moment later. His eyes immediately sought out Draco and his face turned nearly purple. It was all Draco could do to keep his composure. Hermione's eyes went from Draco to Ron, and then back to Draco's arm slung so casually over the couch behind her. She scowled, smacking him in the stomach and he groaned.

"Stop that." She hissed. Her brown eyes seemed brighter when she was angry.

"Stop what?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"Antagonising him." She snapped.

"Hey, you missed the best of it. If we'd have been without all the extras, one of us would probably be dead by now." He smirked, enjoying the shock that spread across her face.

"Draco! Don't say things like that," she hissed, her eyes widening in suprise.

He shrugged. "It's true."

"Why? What is it with you two?"

"He says I can't be your friend. Told me to stay away from you." Draco said, suddenly very interested in his cuticles.

"Well, I'd think that would make you happy." Hermione whispered.

Draco reached out and lifted her chin with his index finger, forcing her to look at him. "Granger, you know me better than that. I don't like being told what to do. And despite how I've acted toward you in some instances, I do want to be your friend. You've grown on me."

She gave a small smile. "I have?"

"A bit." Draco said, smirking as he let his hand drop.

"Now kisssss," Theo said, reaching up to force their heads toward each other.

Both of them flushed crimson. "Dammit, Theo!" Draco snapped, turning around to slap his friend across the back of his head. "Fuck off, will you?"

"Language," Andromeda and Molly called in tandem from the kitchen.

Luna let out a tinkling laugh, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder, and Theo looked pleased with himself, despite rubbing his now sore head.

"Food's done!" Ginny called from the kitchen.

Pansy grinned, rubbing her hands together as she stood and walked over to where Blaise stood, "Finally! I'm starving."

Theo and Luna stood and followed after her. Draco stood and looked down at Hermione, sighing and offering her his hand to help her stand. "Theo has no boundaries. Or a filter. Or morals." Draco said, by way of apologizing.

"I find him quite charming," Hermione said, grinning slightly.

Draco scowled, shrugging. "He's a charming a pain in the arse is what he is."

"He's funny."

"Oh, yeah, really witty. Git."

Hermione chuckled, glancing down to where their hands were still linked. She pulled away, flushing. "Well, shall we go and celebrate your birthday?"

"We can go eat and avoid discussing my birthday at all costs." He said, his face stony.

"Sounds fair." She murmured, a smile playing at her lips.

"You're going to have to work hard to make this up to me, you know." Draco said, his smirk returning.

"Make it up to you?" She scoffed. "I allowed everyone and their mother to view my memories to keep you out of wizard prison. We're even."

"Oh, no." Draco said, "I got you out of captivity. You got me out of prison. We were even. Now you've forced me into this party that I didn't want, socialising with people that I don't like, and drove a wedge between mine and Weasley's blossoming friendship. I'd say the score is Granger: 1, Malfoy: 4."

Hermione scoffed, "Blossoming friendship, was it? Well, Godric forbid I stand in the way of that."

"No, no." Draco said. "It's too late. Weasley and I are sworn enemies now and it's all your fault."

"I don't think I had much to do with it. Your problems started in first year. You didn't start fighting over me until the night we escaped." Hermione said, paying no mind to the words that slipped from her mouth.

"Are we fighting over you? I suppose we are, aren't we? Well, you should know: I don't like to lose." Draco grinned.

"Believe it or not, Mister Malfoy, I gathered that. I seem to recall you cheating at Quidditch several times."

" I never cheated, Granger. I'm an honest, upstanding citizen. I would never." He placed a hand over his chest, feigning innocence, an offended tone to his voice,

Hermione raised her eyebrows, giving him a disbelieving look.

"I mean, I tried to cheat, but Madam Hooch always remembered the bloody 'no-cheating spell'. Never found a way around it." He snickered.

"Oi! We're waiting to eat, here!" Ron shouted at them, causing Hermione to jump.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you sit down and shut it!" Molly snapped, causing Ron to blush profusely at being scolded by his mother.

Hermione hurriedly scuttled over to the table, taking one of the two remaining seats. Side by side, of course. Draco followed after her, as he swallowed dryly, glancing around. The table and kitchen had obviously been magic'd to expand to fit all of the guests attending the soire. There were more people here than there had been when he had walked through earlier.

Arthur Weasley had joined them, as well as the Weasley with the glasses that had always been shouting out about being Prefect in their first and second year, moving on to Head Boy in their third year. What was his ruddy name again?

"Tuck in, everyone." Molly said, smiling around at them all, her gaze lingering on Draco as her smile widened. He looked away quickly, reaching forward to fill his plate with ham, potatoes, carrots, gravy and yorkshire pudding. Holy fuck, he thought upon taking a bite. No one could say Molly Weasley couldn't cook. Hermione's knee brushed against his under the table. They both froze, their eyes met briefly, and though they immediately looked away, Draco knew it didn't go unnoticed by Ron. The redhead's face was nearly the same color as his hair.

He glared at Draco across the table. Draco leaned back in his chair, stretched slowly and lowered his arm onto the back of Hermione's chair, shooting a pointed look at Ron. He was careful not to touch her and she didn't notice. Draco left it there just long enough to get a reaction out of Ron (who choked on a bit of carrot, glaring up at Draco through streaming eyes) and then he dropped it, returning to his plate of food. This party was turning out to be not so bad after all.


	14. Chapter 13: Twins

Chapter Thirteen: Twins

"The Devil Within" -Digital Daggers

After they had eaten, Draco had been subjected to a round of singing before he was presented with a large green cake. Despite Hermione's protests as she tried to keep her promise, Molly was having none of it. "It's not an official birthday party if we don't sing Happy Birthday, Hermione, dear," she had said. Hermione had shot an apologetic look at Draco who had simply shrugged, not minding the attention so much now that he knew how much it bothered Weasley.

Ron's face had been in a permanently red state ever since he'd gotten home from the Ministry. Draco couldn't help but snigger at the way it clashed with his red hair.

After the cake, Molly had suggested opening his gifts, but Draco had drawn the line there. He had thanked them for their kindness, his manners impecable, but declined unwrapping them in front of everyone.

After that, everyone had dispersed. Harry and Ginny sat in the living room floor, playing a game of wizard's chess while George, Dean, Longbottom and the Weasel watched on, the latters gaze flickering away to glare at Malfoy every few moments. Blaise and Pansy were sitting on one end of the couch, talking quietly. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were having coffee in the kitchen with Andromeda, the prefect git, Bill and Fleur. Lovegood and Theo were no where in sight.

Teddy had fallen asleep and was tucked away in Ginny's bed upstairs. Draco had taken the armchair, avoiding the empty seat on the couch beside Hermione. The temptation to torture Weasley farther was massive, but he wasn't going to torture himself as well. He had been far too exposed to her today already. He almost missed holding her hostage for the simple fact that he could walk away, knowing that she couldn't follow, even if she wanted to. That rule didn't apply here. That fact became even more blatantly obvious when she stood from her place on the couch, crossed over to where he sat in the armchair and perched on the arm.

She turned towards him, stuffing her bare feet underneath his leg. He raised an eye brow at her questioningly, simultaneously amused and annoyed. "My feet are cold," she said simply.

"Ever heard of socks, Granger?" Draco drawled, turning his attention back to the game of Wizarding Chess being played. Ron was shooting daggers at him again. Great.

"I didn't come over to talk about my feet," Hermione said, nudging him so that he was forced to look at her again.

"What do you want?" His voice came out harsher than he had meant for it to, and she bit her lip. He squeezed his eyes shut against the feelings that brought about within him. This was neither the time nor the place to grow an accidental erection.

"I think I'm going to go find my parents. Soon. Reverse their memories." Hermione said. That was enough of a mood killer for Draco.

"Well, that's... yeah. How soon?"

She shrugged. "This weekend, maybe?"

Draco nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I hope you and the terrible two-some have a good time in the land down under."

Hermione gave a soft chuckle, her gaze drifting over to her friends as she played absentmindedly with the green pendant around her neck. "They're not going."

Draco frowned, processing her words and not liking the conclusion he was drawing. "Who's going with you then? You're not going by yourself."

Hermione's brows pursed together. "I had planned on it. I am an adult, after all. I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

Draco scowled. "No."

"No?" Hermione scoffed in disbelief.

"No. That's foolishly dangerous."

"I'm going, Draco." Hermione asserted, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Not alone you aren't." Draco snapped.

Hermione looked at him incredulously. "What do you propose I do, then? Harry and Ron have Auror training. I suppose I could ask Kingsley for an Auror, but I don't want to be stuck with that gormless Barrett. He really is a strange character. You should have seen the way he acted." She shivered as chills ran up her spine.

"I'll go with you." Draco said, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he realised what he was saying.

Hermione's eyes widened fractionally, a smile playing at her plump, pink lips. "I don't think you're allowed out of the country, Draco. Probation, remember?"

Draco frowned. He had an easy out. It could be as if he had never spoken. But damn him, he couldn't back out now that he had already offered. "I'll get permission from Kingsley. He's a tosser, but he'll understand. Special circumstances and all that."

Hermione chewed her lip thoughtfully, running the pendant back and forth along its silver chain. The soft 'whish, whish, whish," of the metal on metal was oddly comforting, and he could see why she liked to do it.

"Where'd you get that? I never noticed it on you at the manor." Draco said, becoming suspect as her face flushed.

"Er, well, you did see it on me, but it didn't exactly look like this." Hermione said, unclasping the chain and holding it out to him. "Smell it."

"Have you gone mad?" He demanded, shoving the necklace back toward her.

"Just sniff it," Hermione said, rolling her eyes skyward.

Draco paused for a few moments, deliberating, before sniffing at it tentatively. It smelled of broom polish and his cologne. He looked up at Hermione in surprise. "Is this...?"

"Your jersey? Yes. I found it rather comforting, but I thought it would have looked a bit odd had I taken to wearing your shirt every day. This way I could keep it with me without anyone knowing the wiser."

Draco frowned, handing the necklace back over to her. This was becoming all too much to handle. Hermione Granger was comforted by something of his. It made him feel wrong. "Being in captivity really fucked your head up, didn't it?"

Her eyes widened, taken aback by his words. "How do you mean?"

"You fucking hate me, Granger. Or you did, before. And now, you're wearing my Quidditch jersey around your neck for comfort. Why do find comfort in a stupid old shirt?" Draco growled out.

"Because it's yours," she whispered, her brown eyes boring into his. "And I don't hate you. I- I never have, honestly. I didn't much like you. I thought you were an arrogant, xenophobic, entitled prat, but hate was never a word I would have used for my feelings toward you."

"What changed then? I assure you, I'm still the same arrogant arsehole that I've always been, Granger, he's just been deprived of opportunities to present himself lately."

"I don't believe that-"

"I don't care what you believe!"

Draco looked around, finding several pairs of eyes hovering on them. Weasley had his hand on his wand, waiting to hex him at the first opportunity that presented itself. Draco sighed, lowering his voice. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a good person before you'll fucking believe me?"

Hermione didn't say anything, fixing her eyes on him and jutting her chin out stubbornly.

He rolled his eyes and turned his gaze back to the chessboard just in time to see Ginny's knight smash one of Harry's rooks, sending chunks of marble flying.

"I'll be going to Australia by myself." Hermione said quietly.

Draco kept his eyes on the chessboard as he glared. "Didn't we just discuss this?" He snapped.

"Yes, we did. But I've decided." She said firmly.

"Damn it all, Hermione, it's too dangerous for you to go skipping off on your own right now!"

"That shouldn't matter to you if you're not a good person. Some one who wasn't innately good wouldn't give a rat's arse if I went alone, dangerous or not." He scowled, realising her ploy. "So, which is it, Draco? Are you worried about me going alone, or are you a bad person? Because you can't be both."

"Bad people can still worry about their friends." Draco said after a moment, trying to to give her the satisfaction of relenting.

She rolled her eyes. "So, you admit that we're friends?"

"Will it shut you up?"

She suppressed a smile, "For now."

"Fine. We're friends."

She sighed, contentedly, leaning against the back of the chair beside him.

"For someone worried about me taunting the Weasel, you seem to do a much better job of it than I do," he said, meeting the murderous glare of the redhead, eyeing their close proximity with narrowed eyes.

"Hm?" Hermione asked, her eyes immediately flickering to Ron who met her eyes evenly before turning away. "Oh! Oh. Right..." She said, standing quickly.

Draco was slightly disappointed, but he quickly told himself he was being irrational. She was not his. Whatever feelings he was harboring towards her were nothing more than general concern for a fellow human being.

She held something out to him and his eyes flicked up, catching on the glittering green pendant. "What?"

"Don't you want it back?" Hermione asked him quietly.

"You keep it. It's not like I'll be playing Quidditch any time soon. I doubt they let felons try out for House teams."

Hermione frowned, but quickly fastened the chain back around her neck. "I have to say, I'm a bit relieved."

"Why?" Draco asked, wondering what good the necklace served her.

"It's... something to hang onto. When the dreams wake me."

He knew by dreams, that she meant the night terrors that plagued her. "They haven't stopped?"

"No."

"I thought maybe... when you weren't living in constant fear of torture, they would go away." Draco said, bitter sarcasm in his tone.

"I had hoped. But they haven't."

He was silent, watching the chess game in order to avoid her eyes.

"I almost wish you would hold me hostage, again." She murmured.

Draco's head whipped around incredulous. "What are you on about?"

"I only meant, that it was easier..."

"Being held hostage was easier than being here, free, with your friends?" He hissed, incredulous.

"Well, no... But you being there, to talk me down. To know that it wasn't real. That bit was easier." She whispered back.

"It's hard to be friends with you when you keep talking nonsense like that. Merlin, you are... something." Draco smirked, doing his best to mask his own feelings behind a snide comment that he couldn't even give his full effort.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything-"

"-No, you shouldn't." Draco snapped.

Hermione heaved a great sigh and returned to her place on the couch. Theo and Lovegood entered, their hands laced together. Draco glared at them, envying how easy they had it. Theo flopped down onto the couch between Hermione and Pansy, and Lovegood sat cross-legged on the floor, leaning back against his legs.

"Granger, this party was an excellent idea." Theo grinned, tugging a lock of Luna's hair. She swatted his hand away half heartedly.

Hermione gave a tight smile, over the top of the book she was reading, but remained silent. Where did she even get a book? It's like she pulls them out of thin air, Draco grumbled internally.

"What's with you?" Theo asked, "Cat got your tongue?"

"Nothing to say," Hermione mumbled, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"What'd you do, mate?" Theo asked quietly, turning to smirk at Draco, who glared at him silently in answer.

"Let's go you all," Andromeda called from the kitchen, a still sleeping Teddy rested against her chest, his head of purple hair tucked beneath her chin.

Draco stood, stretching. The black sleeve of his his t-shirt slid up, revealing part of his Morsmordre mark. He hastily jerked it back down, thankful that no one seemed to have noticed. No one save Hermione, at least. Her intelligent eyes missed nothing.

"I had better be going, too," Luna mused, rising from the floor. "Father will be worried."

Hermione stood to hug her goodbye, and they were soon joined by Ginny and Harry. Dean and Neville announced that they were going to head home too. Theo hovered beside Lovegood, but Draco slipped past their grouping, hoping to get out wihtout notice. Pansy and Blaise had already made their way outside. Draco had gotten almost to the door, when warm arms wrapped around him, tugging him into a hug.

"Draco, dear, I do hope you've enjoyed yourself. You deserved a little something special after everything you've been through." Molly said, and Draco thought he saw the glimmer of tears in her eyes. She smelled of cookies and lavender, a very homey smell. It was delightful, not that Draco would ever mention it to anyone.

"Erm, thank you, Mrs. Weasley." He muttered, not wanting to be rude. She released him and forced a few small cubes into his hand.

"Your presents," she said with a wink. She shuffled away, and before he had a chance to turn for the door, Potter stood before him.

"For fucks sake," Draco muttered, rolling his eyes.

Harry smirked, holding his hands up. "I come in peace."

"I want to go home, Potter, get on with it."

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "Why Hermione bothers with you, I'll never know. Any way, I just wanted to say, you know, happy birthday. And again, thanks."

"Stop that" Draco growled, and Harry's smile fell.

"What the hell is your problem?" Harry snapped back.

"I've almost gotten used to Granger being nice to me. Almost. But one of you liking me is my limit. It's too fucking weird having you acting all chummy."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, well. You have no idea how difficult it's been to bite back all the insults that have popped into my head since you've been released. I was only trying to be the bigger person."

Draco smirked. "Insults such as?"

"Well, for starters, I've never seen a ferret with a ponytail." Harry sniggered, and Draco glared.

"Unfortunately, they don't have a proper barber in wizard prison. You should write a letter. I'm sure the fucking chosen one could pull any string he wanted."

Harry chuckled. Dean and Neville walked up, the former extending his hand for Draco to shake. He did, after only a moments hesitation. "Happy... Nevermind." He changed his tact quickly, after catching sight of Draco's thunderous expression.

"See ya round, Malfoy." Neville said, offering his hand as well. "And thanks again."

"Yeah. Sure, Longbottom."

Draco slipped out the door before any one else had a chance to bombard him with their sentiments. He had only gotten as far as the garden gate when he heard her calling to him, and try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to ignore her.

He huffed a sigh, stopping to lean against the post, not bothering to turn around. He knew she was coming.

"Draco," she said, coming around to face him, her brown eyes hard as she stared him down, fists pressed against her hips.

"Granger," he said coolly, amused at the obvious annoyance her eyes held.

"Were you just going to leave? Without saying anything to me?" She asked, a twinge of hurt leeching into her words.

He shrugged. "What are you, my keeper now?"

She frowned. "It's customary to tell your friends good-bye, I should think."

"Right. I almost forgot we were friends." He teased, smirking at her.

She smiled, giving him a half hearted shove.

"Well, good-bye then, Granger." Draco said, arching an eyebrow.

"Good-bye, Draco." She stepped forward hesitantly, deliberating, before quickly wrapping her arms around him. He didn't even have time to react before she was pulling away again. It left him wanting and he hated it. What was she doing to him?

"You would think a friend would receive a proper hug," he murmured, in spite of the voice in his head screaming at him that he was treading dangerous waters.

Her eyes widened minutely and she bit her lip. Fuck. He snatched her wrist and pulled her flush against him, wrapping her in a tight hug and burying his face in her brown curls, as her arms tightened around his waist. Merlin, she smelled intoxicating. He breathed her in like a vapor, letting her fill his mind. He was having trouble making his arms cooperate, though his brain was demanding that he let her go. Theo made his decision for him.

"Granger and Malfoy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-"

Draco groaned, releasing her immediately. He could tell that she was flushed, even in the dim lighting of the moon.

"See you around, Granger." He smirked, reaching up to brush a stray curl out of her face, before pushing around her and continuing up the hill to the apparition point.

He was one of the first ones back to the house, second only to Andromeda. The others arrived soon after. They all were saying their good-byes to Draco when Andromeda walked back into the kitchen from putting Teddy to bed.

"You're all welcome to stay here. I don't mind a bit, as a matter of fact, I'd rather enjoy the company." Andromeda said, running water into the kettle to put on a pot of tea.

"Hell yeah," Theo fist pumped the air. "Roomies," he said, grinning at Draco who gave a half hearted grimace. He knew his friends really had no where to go. They had houses, sure, but no family now. They were alone, with only each other. Of course, Draco still had his parents, but they were as good as gone to him now. His father had probably blasted him from the family tree as soon as he'd walked (er, ran) out of that manor.

"I'll show you to your rooms," she said, leading the way up the stairs.

Once Draco was alone in his room, he relaxed a bit. Being around people, no matter who they were, always put him on edge. Except for maybe Granger. He never really thought about being around her, he just was.

He stripped down to his boxers, intending to climb into bed, stopping at the sound of something rattling as his pants hit the floor. He picked them up, fishing in the pocket until he pulled out the three small boxes. He flicked his wand, returning them to their original sizes and then paused, staring at them for a few moments before tearing into the first one. He extracted some kind of helmet type device with weird fruits glued across its surface. His face screwed up at the strange smell emanating from it. He quickly stuffed it back into the box and slammed the top, making a mental note to ask Looney just what the hell that was supposed to be for.

He opened the next box, expecting something equally as weird. He was pleasantly suprised as he pulled out a box of home-made sweets and a dark green knitted sweater with a large D on the front. This had to be from Mrs. Weasley. He smiled, piling the sweets back in on top of the sweater and setting the box aside.

The next box was significantly smaller than the others, and he could only think of one other person that this last present could be from. He pulled the ribbon, letting it unravel and carefully removed the wrapping paper. He frowned, pulling out a tiny, leather bound notebook. Of course she would give him a bloody book. He barked out a chuckle as he tossed the box aside and flipped it open to the front page. Written in an looping scrawl was: Happy Birthday! I wasn't sure what to get you, but I've had these for several months now and I thought maybe you'd like one. They are twin journals. Anything that is written in mine will present itself in yours, and vice versa. I don't know if you'll want to talk to me anymore, now that you're free, but if you want to, you have the option. I'm being awkward, aren't I? Oh, well. Any way, Happy Birthday, Draco. I hope it was everything you could hope for. Hermione.

He sat staring at her writing for several minutes. He licked his lips, grabbed his wand up from the bedside table and muttured, "Accio quill." A drawer on the dresser shot open and a quill flew out. He repeated the spell for ink and quickly dipped his quill into the bottle, swirling it thoughtfully before scribbling a reply beneath her words. It was simple, but it was all he had.

Thank you. It was definitely a birthday to remember. Even if it's not my birthday.

Hermione was still thinking about his warm breath blowing through her hair the following afternoon. She had been helping Mrs. Weasley and Ginny out around the house all day, leaving plenty of time for her thoughts to wander. They were disconcerting to say the least. She could no longer deny it to herself. She thought she might have feelings for Draco Malfoy. Actually, there was no 'might', she was pretty sure she did have feelings for him. She had been trying to avoid the truth, but it had become increasingly obvious the previous night. Her heart had done that embarrassing thing where it beat unnaturally fast and loud anytime he glanced her way.

Her thoughts had strayed to his silver eyes for the millionth time that day and she didn't notice Ginny approaching as she stood folding laundry. She jumped about a foot in the air, slapping her hand across her chest. "Ginny, you frightened me."

The other girl arched an eyebrow confused. "I said your name three times. Are you okay, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded furiously. "Yes, yes. I'm fine. What is it, Gin?"

Ginny held a small envelope in her hand. "Apparently, Kingsley is throwing some sort of soire at the Ministry at the end of next month. It's a masquerade type thing." She handed a piece of parchment over to Hermione who examined it closely, with critical eyes. She hardly felt that it was an appropriate time to host an event like this. The war was barely won. "Rebuilding Together," she read aloud, "Celebrating our future while remembering our past."

Ginny nodded. "Mum says there's to be a memorium of some sort for those who lost their lives in the war," Ginny eyes began tearing up.

Hermione nodded, admiring the idea of that. Perhaps she was just upset that it was made to look like a party. She folded the last set of robes and flicked her wand, sending the piles of clothes flying off to the appropriate bedrooms.

"When are you going?" Ginny asked, misinterpreting where Hermione's thoughts kept straying.

"Oh, um, I'll probably leave tomorrow morning." She said, chewing her bottom lip. Draco was probably going to be angry, but he would get over it. She would be fine. She was just going to find her parents, reverse the spell and bring them home. They'd be back in time for brunch on Sunday.

"And you're still set on going alone?" Ginny asked, her eyes studying her friends face carefully.

"I don't think I have much of a choice, Gin. And besides, it's kind of personal. I think it will probably be easier to go it alone."

Ginny nodded thoughtfully. "Have you told Kingsley your plan?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think it concerns him..."

Ginny arched an eyebrow but remained silent.

Hermione excused herself, heading upstairs to Ginny's room. She wanted to check the journal. She hadn't bothered the night before, figuring that he would probably prolong opening it for as long as possible. Her curiosity could take no more, however. She pulled it out from the bag of belongings she had collected from her parents house. She sighed and flipped it open, suprised to find words written there beneath her own.

She grinned, grabbing a self inking quill off of the dresser.

You're most welcome. She wrote, pausing as she chewed on the end of the quill. She might as well tell him now, lessen the blow a bit. I'll write you tomorrow, once I've restored my parents memories.

She sat the book down and stared at the page for several long minutes, before giving up. She hadn't expected an instant reply, but she was nervous to deal with his temper when he finally did answer. She tucked the small book back into her bag and returned downstairs to help start supper. The boys would be home from the Ministry and the joke shop soon.

Draco seethed silently as he stepped out of the fireplace into the Atrium. His footsteps reverberated off of the walls as he stomped up to the wand check desk. "What business do you have here today, Mister Malfoy?" The elder witch asked him over the rim of her large spectacles.

"I'm here to see Kings- Er, the Minister. It's urgent." He added, hoping to hurry her along. He was in no mood to wait on the old biddy.

"Does he know that you're coming?" She asked.

"Yes," Draco lied smoothly. "He's expecting me."

She looked at him suspiciously but handed him his wand back along with a visitors pin.

He rushed off, throwing a thank you over his shoulder as he went. He reached the lift swiftly and was rewarded by not having to wait, though his relief was quickly dashed as the doors opened up.

"Malfoy?"

"Potter."

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business, Weasel. If you'll excuse me, I have urgent business with the Minister."

They stepped out, Harry pushing Ron along to get him to move at all, and Draco stepped in, slamming his hand into the button. Ron opened his mouth but the doors clanged back shut and the lift ascended.

Draco stepped out into the corridor, his robes flowing behind him. He stopped in front of Kingsley's office and pounded on the door.

It opened quickly and Kingsley didn't look a bit suprised to see him. "Margery called up to make sure that I was aware you were here. Apparently we have an urgent meeting," he lifted an eyebrow and stepped aside to let Draco pass. "What's this about, Malfoy?"

Draco stopped in front of his desk, whirling around to face him. "Are you aware that Granger is intending to leave the country to restore her parents memories tomorrow? Alone?"

Kingsley visibly relaxed and Draco realised he had probably been anticipating news of the other Death Eaters. As if they would contact him after what he did, Draco internally scoffed. Kingsley frowned slightly as he studied him. "I wasn't aware of that, no. But I don't know what you want me to do. She refused to accept an Auror-"

"I'm here to ask your permission to accompany her. Sir." He tacked on as an after thought.

Kingsley stroked his chin for several long moments before he sighed. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything for you to go along. I'd feel a bit better, knowing that she had someone at least."

"Thank you, sir." Draco said, shocked that it had been that easy.

"There and back, no funny business. One toe out of line, Mister Malfoy, and not even Granger and her friends could get you off the hook, understand?"

"Perfectly," Draco smirked.

Hermione lay on her cot in Ginny's room, staring at the ceiling. She had escaped early to bed, yet sleep had evaded her. Ron had been in a foul mood when he arrived home from the Ministry and Harry had seemed tense, eyeing Ron cautiously every few minutes. Hermione knew that there was something they weren't sharing with her and normally it would have bothered her. But not now. Not when her overworked brain was already tied up in its own dilemmas.

She picked the journal up again, as she had 13 times in the last hour, she had counted. She expected to once again find a blank spot under her answer, but was suprised to find his neat scrawl where there had once been only blank space.

What time are you leaving for Australia?

She stared at the question for a moment, suspicious immediately. It was such a simple question and she normally would have paid it no mind, but he had been so damningly against her going alone only yesterday. She had expected an angry outburst. She frowned. Maybe he figured she had found someone else to go with her. Ginny, perhaps. Or Dean. Yes, that was probably it.

6 am. Wish me luck.

She hadn't expected a reply, but the page immediately began to reveal words as his quill scratched across the page of its match. Hermione was reminded of the paper cups and strings she and her friends used to use when they were children, thinking how cool they were. This was like the adult version, with a bit of magic thrown in and she had to admit, it was awesome. Like walkie-talkies. She had debated giving the match to Harry or Ron, but it seemed rude to give to one and not the other. Ginny had crossed her mind, but she had quickly dashed that idea. She saw Ginny all the time, and they had owls if they wanted to communicate over long distance. Yesterday, when Molly had decided on the party, the idea had struck her. She didn't hesitate, wrapping one of the journals pristinely in silver and green wrapping with a frilly bow.

The ink was drying and the words revealed themselves fully.

Luck is a matter of preparation meeting opportunity. Cause and Effect, Granger.

She chuckled, pulling her quill across the page.

Felix Felicis says otherwise. I wish I had some. I need it.

...

You make your own luck, Granger. A potion can only get you so far.

She rolled her eyes, then hastily drew a smiley face sticking it's tongue out, tapping it with her wand so that it danced across the page.

Can't you just say, 'Good luck,' like a normal person?

Good luck and Goodnight. Sleep well.

Goodnight, Draco...

Hermione tucked the journal back into her bag, a smile playing at her lips and she drifted off to sleep almost instantly.


	15. Chapter 14: Australia

Chapter Fourteen: Australia

"Uncover" -Zara Larsson

Hermione woke early. It was still dark outside and she knew she had a bit of time before she needed to get going. She dressed quietly, trying not to wake Ginny, before padding down to the kitchen to fix a large thermos of coffee.

If she timed her apparition right, she should be in Australia around one o'clock in the afternoon. She was nervous, excited, anxious. In hindsight, perhaps coffee was a bad idea. But it was already made, and there was no reason to waste perfectly good coffee, Hermione thought as she took a swig, the liquid burning deliciously on the way down.

She was the only one awake, and with it being Saturday, she didn't expect any one to be up for a while. After bouncing in her seat a few more times, she stood, deciding leaving a little earlier wasn't a big deal. She was up any way.

She trudged across the garden, the morning dew wetting her trainers as she crossed the still damp grass. The moon was fading and she could barely make out a faint pink line on the horizon. It was beautiful, in the dim light that was not quite night and not quite day. The trek up the large hill left her breathless. She crested it, and stopped, clutching the stitch in her side. She was out of shape.

She was just about to apparate, when a large hand clamped down over her mouth and she was disarmed. She dropped the thermos, and it hit the ground with a dull thud. She had begun to panic, throwing back her elbows and kicking her feet when a familiar scent filled her nostrils and she stopped.

"And that is exactly how badly things could have gone, Granger. You really should listen to me."

Hermione spun around as soon as he'd released her and swung her hand up to slap him. He caught her wrist in his hand, just before it made contact with his cheek.

"It's impolite to slap people. Didn't these muggles we're tracking down teach you manners?"

She huffed, relaxing her tense body and steadying her breathing. She waited patiently until he dropped her hand and then smacked him hard in the chest. She got in a few good slaps before his hands clamped around her wrists again. He lowered his face so that his grey eyes stared evenly into hers. "Are you quite done?"

"You scared the life out of me, Malfoy! That. Was. Not. Funny." She enunciated each syllable as if he were a toddler that she was having to scold for being naughty.

"Oh, I'm Malfoy again, am I?" He smirked down at her, his hands still tightly clamped around her wrists.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I thought that would be obvious, princess. I'm going with you."

Hermione shook her head slowly, "You can't."

"I asked Kingsley, he thought it was an excellent idea." Draco said, arching a smooth eyebrow and releasing her now sore wrists.

"I thought you were joking about that!" Hermione exclaimed, slightly annoyed, but mostly flattered. "What if I don't want you to go?"

He stared at her evenly, not bothering to awknowledge the question.

"So, you're my detail, then?"

"So it would seem." Draco smirked.

"And it doesn't bother you that my parents are muggles?" She asked, a twinge of anxiety in her stomach that his pureblood idealologies might make themselves known at the most inopportune moment.

"Well, I've gotten used to you, haven't I?" He rolled his eyes.

"Okay..." She said, finally. She held her arm out to him.

"So, where are we going?" He asked taking her proffered arm.

"Australia," she frowned, "I've already told you." She stooped to pick the thermos up from the ground, tucking it inside her robes.

"Do we have to search the whole bloody continent or did you have an actual destination in mind?" Draco snapped, narrowing his eyes. She flushed and narrowed her eyes. It was much too early for his snarkiness.

"Um, well, I know the town they're staying in, but their exact location is unknown. They were going to open up their practice there, so I figure they should be easy enough to locate..."

Draco arched an eyebrow, but stayed silent. She continued to stare at him until he turned and said, "Well, can we get on with it?"

"Oh," she laughed, her stomach knotting with her nervousness again. "Right."

With a pop, they were sucked into the vaccum like blackness that was appartition. After a few moments, they popped into existence in an alleyway. There were a few rubbish bins overflowing beside them, and at their appearance, several feral cats emerged, scrambling to get away from the sudden intruders.

Hermione eased over to the opening of the alleyway, peering out cautiously as if her parents might pop out from behind a bush and accuse her of being a terrible daughter. She leaned back against the wall, collecting her thoughts. Draco appeared at her side. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, steeling herself.

A warm hand moved against her throat, resting there for a moment, before moving up and brushing away a tear that she hadn't realised had fallen.

She opened her eyes and found his hard as steel, roving over her. "None of that, Granger. We have a job to do."

She nodded, and took a sure step out onto the sidewalk. She looked both ways and decided that right was as good a direction as left to start with. She walked slowly, Draco following closely behind her as she scoured the shop fronts, looking for a dentist's office.

Draco had hoped that her plan had been a bit more thought out. She was Hermione Granger, after all. He had expected spread sheets, several books and a strict schedule at the very least. But, no. They were just walking aimlessly up the bloody sidewalk, looking for a building in which muggles tug on other muggles lateral incisors. He gagged.

"You've been here before," he noted. He didn't need to ask. It was obvious by the way she walked, confident in her steps.

She turned to look back at him and gave a sharp nod. "Once. I needed to see where I was sending them," she bit her lip as her eyes caught on something over his shoulder that made her frown. He turned to look and found a family of four strolling down the sidewalk eyeing him curiously.

She grabbed his hand, forcing them off of the sidewalk and down a shaded alleyway. "What the hell are you doing?" He demanded.

"Your robes. Take them off." She said, hands on her hips.

He looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "Why the fu-? No."

"Yes, Draco! People are staring. Muggles aren't used to people wearing robes like these," she said, tugging on his sleeve. "It's nearly July for Godric's sake."

"Hermione, I'm not removing these robes." Draco glared at her, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Why?" She demanded, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "It's not that big of a deal!"

"To you." He said icily. "I won't do it. Now, are we going to go find your parents or are you going to stand there squawking at me some more?" His hand drifted unconsciously to clasp around his left forearm and he noticed her eyes follow the movement, widening infitesimally.

"Are you worried about people seeing your mark?" She asked softly.

"No," he snapped, meeting her gaze evenly.

"Because no one knows what it signifies here... Muggles have tattoos like that, you know. Not exactly like it, but similar. No one will give it a second glance. But your robes are drawing unwanted attention. So, unless you want me to go it alone, please."

He studied her for a moment, eyes still hard and uncertain. Finally he huffed a great sigh and slid the robes off, handing them to her. He was left in a dark green t-shirt and jeans. He looked quite handsome, if she was being particularly honest with herself. She flushed a bit, hurriedly tranfigured his robes into a pen and handed them back. "Just put it in your pocket and I'll change them back when we're ready to leave."

He rolled her eyes, but obliged. "Now that I'm disrobed, can we continue?"

She nodded and he started out of the alley way back to the sunny sidewalk.

"Has any one ever told you that you are immensely annoying?" He muttered as they picked up their search where they left off.

She chuckled. "Once or twice..."

He scoffed. "Right. And you're stubborn. Pig-headed, might even be a more accurate description. Do you always get your way?"

"Me? You just described yourself." Hermione snapped.

He snorted a laugh and they walked along in silence for a while.

Hermione suddenly stopped short and Draco nearly plowed her over. "Dammit, Hermione. A little warning before you turn into a stationary wall would be nice."

She didn't answer, choosing instead to stare at the small building a little farther up on her right. Granger and Granger DDS, the sign proclaimed it. When Hermione made no move to approach or speak, Draco grabbed her elbow, forcing her around to look at him. "What now, Granger?"

She looked frightened and for a moment, he thought it was of him. He dropped her arm quickly, stepping back, only to bump into a man trying to move around them on the sidewalk. He murmured an apology and Draco did the same. Hermione's eyes followed him as he approached the building and unlocked the door, stepping inside.

"Was that-?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"Oh."

He was only inside for a moment, quickly hurrying back outside and locking the door behind him. He passed back by them, giving them a wide berth this time around. Hermione paused momentarily, a strange look on her face before quickly following. Draco hurried to catch up to her.

"What's the plan?" He whispered.

"I don't know," Hermione hissed back anxiously.

"What?" He asked incredulous.

"I didn't know what to expect!" She hissed, offended.

"You could Imperius him to follow you into an alley so you can restore his mem-"

"Draco Malfoy, I am not using an Unforgivable and landing myself in Azkaban! We'll just follow him and I'll try to convince him to go with me without using magic."

He rolled his eyes at this plan. It would be so much easier if she would awknowledge the fact that she was a bloody witch and use that fact to her advantage.

Her father turned a corner and they found themselves at the entrance to a large park. They followed a good distance behind him, not wanting to seem suspicious and waited to see where he was leading them. Hermione gasped quietly as he approached a bench. A woman sat with her back to them, her curls the same shade of brown as Hermione's tumbled down her back, though in a much neater fashion. "Where in Merlin's name did you get your hair? Their's looks perfectly normal-"

She shot him a glare that immediately quieted him, though his smirk remained fixed.

The woman stood, turning to hug the man and giving them a good view of her frame. Draco was confused for a moment, turning, intending to question Hermione but her face was frozen in shock. She turned and ran, pushing through the crowd and earning several dirty looks and indignant shouts.

Draco turned, giving one last glance to the couple, the man now rubbing his hands over the woman's protruding stomach, before following after Hermione. He called after her, barely keeping track of her bushy head bobbing through the crowd, but either she couldn't hear him or she was ignoring him.

She disappeared into the nearest alley, and by the time he'd reached it, she was gone.

The tears were falling hot and fast when she arrived just over the hill from the Burrow. She sank into the tall grass, letting her emotions have free reign as she curled into a ball, hugging her knees. She hadn't expected that at all. How could she return their memories to them now, knowingingly throwing such a wrench into their obviously happy lives. The thought made her feel sick.

A loud pop sounded near her, but she steadfastly ignored it, hoping that if she didn't awknowledge his presence, he would go away. It was a fruitless thought.

He sank into the grass beside her and pulled her into his lap, cradling her against his chest. He didn't say anything, just held her as the sobs wracked her body, until the tears dried and she shuddered herself quiet. His hand smoothed her hair out of her face.

"You didn't know," he said quietly. She didn't think it was a question. If it was, it was a stupid, unecessary one and she knew he wasn't the kind of person to ask those. So, she didn't answer, sniffling into his shirt.

"Bloody hell! Hermione, are you okay? What did you do to her?"

Hermione's head snapped up and Ron's eyes hardened at the sight of her splotchy, swollen face. Harry was just behind him, his face alarmed, but he was more tactful than Ron, always had been. Ron never thought much before speaking.

He had his wand out in a matter of seconds, aiming at Draco.

"Why do you always assume everything is my fault?" Draco rolled his eyes, ignoring the weapon directed at him. He didn't think the Weasel would risk hitting Hermione just to get a quick hex in on him.

Ron scoffed. "I won't even dignify that with an answer."

"Hermione," Harry asked softly, "What happened?" He sank down onto the grass beside them, his eyes flicking to Draco's and they shared a brief look before Hermione's eyes began watering again. She had soon disolved into uncontrollable tears and clung to Draco's neck, oblivious to Ron's disgusted expression.

Harry waited for Draco to say something and finally, after deciding that Hermione probably wouldn't be able to speak for a while, he relented. "It's her parents-"

He had barely started when Ron interupted, dropping his wand immediately. "Oh, no. They're not...?"

"No," Draco assured quickly. "Her mother is pregnant. Very pregnant. She looked as though she might pop at any moment."

Hermione let out a loud sob and Draco cringed, rubbing her back. He wasn't good at comforting people. He was only trying because it was her.

After several moments of silence, Harry said, "Wow... That's... Wow."

Ron seemed unable to form a coherent thought and soon he had joined them on the grass. Draco was distinctly uncomfortable as he and the Golden Trio sat there. Silence enveloped them, other than Hermione's sniffling, which was slowly quieting again.

She pushed herself off of his chest suddenly, and he dropped his arms in suprise. She clambered to her feet, dragged her hands over her face, wiping away the salty tears and started off in the opposite direction of the Burrow.

"Oi!" Ron called after her, "Where are you go-"

She didn't stop, apparating before they had a chance to stop her.

She stood in the middle of childhood home, trying unsucessfully to keep her tears at bay. She wondered how much one person could cry before they completely dried up. She walked between the rooms, trailing her fingers along the walls and picking up trinkets as she went.

It wasn't the worst thing in the world. Part of her was extremely happy. Happy for her parents, and their happiness and happy that she would have a little brother or sister brought into the world soon. But there was an integrally selfish part of her that was ridiculously upset. Her parents were alive and well, but she still felt as if she had lost them. She couldn't bring herself to return their memories now that they had started a new life so completely without her. She almost regretted ever Obliviating them in the first place, but she pushed those thoughts from her mind. It had been a necessary precaution.

In essence, she no longer had parents. Or at least that was the way she felt about the matter. They had no idea that she existed. They were living blissfully unaware in Australia, with a sucessful practice and a baby on the way. Returning their memories of her would only be a burden to them. They deserved to live a long happy life away from all the complications she would add to it.

She padded up to her room and collapsed onto the bed, pulling her pillows to her and burying her face in them, inhaling the familiar smell. The tears tracking continuously down over her cheeks, leaving damp spots on the pillowcases as she silently cried herself to sleep.

Draco was ready to throttle any one who looked at him wrong. "What do you mean you don't fucking know?" He growled, ignoring the way Weasley's hand clamped down harder around his wand.

"It never came up! We never visited her there!" Ron bellowed.

"The only bloody place you can think of that she would go and you don't fucking know how to get there!" Draco exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Oi! Don't try to make this my fault! You were with her! You should have done something!"

"Oh, honestly! What would you have had me do? I don't have a bloody time turner! It's not like I could change the fact that her mudbl- That her muggle mother went and got herself knocked up!"

"ENOUGH!" Harry shouted. "Enough! You two arguing isn't helping a damn thing. All we can do at this point is wait. She'll come back when she's ready..."

"WHAT?" Ron and Draco exclaimed together, suprising themselves more than any one. "That's the most ignorant plan I think you've ever had, Potter." Draco growled.

"As much as this disgusts me to say, Malfoy's right," Ron gagged as the words left his mouth. "I'm not going to just sit here and wait!"

"Okay," Ginny grimaced, "Go back to arguing. I prefer it over this madness."

"You're all supposed to be her friend's!" Draco snapped, growing increasingly more frustrated.

"We are her friend's, Malfoy, and don't you ever insinuate that we don't care about her," Harry said coldly. "We don't know where she is! Waiting is our only option."

Draco made a disgusted noise and walked over to flop down on the couch. Molly was frantically throwing together food in the kitchen and Draco could sense that she was just as worried as he and Weasley. Her lack of commentary on their swearing the largest indicator of her duress.

Ron stomped across the living room, shooting daggers at Harry as he did, flopping down beside Draco on the couch. They didn't say anything, both of them glared straight ahead, arms crossed over their chests.

When Molly tried to call them to the table to eat, they had both refused. Draco wasn't sure how long they sat that way, the only indicator of time slowly changing was the progressive darkening of the sky visible through the window.

The floo roared to life and they both sat up hopeful and expectant, but they relaxed back with a groan when they realised it was only Arthur Weasley returning from Bill's.

The front door opened and their heads snapped around, relief pouring through them at the sight of her bushy head. They were on their feet in seconds, swarming her as her puffy eyes widened comically.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"DO YOU REALISE HOW FUCKING WORRIED WE'VE BEEN?"

Her bloodshot eyes looked back and forth between them in poorly concealed shock.

"I-"

"You both get away from her before I perform a bat-bogey hex so spectaularly that neither of you can show your faces in public for a week!" Ginny shrieked, elbowing them both out of the way as she grabbed Hermione's hand and led her up the stairs. She threw a curious glance over her shoulder before following the red head up the stairs.

Harry stared after his girlfriend and his best friend for a moment before turning his glare to Ron and Draco. There was a glimmer of what Draco thought might be amusement in his green eyes that he was doing his best to hide.

"What, in Merlin's name, is wrong with you two? She's just been through an emotional upheaval and you start screaming at her as soon as she makes it through the bloody doorway. You have about as much tact as a blast ended skrewt!"

Draco and Ron exchanged guilty glances, scowling when their eyes met, they looked away quickly.

"Well, he started it!" Ron muttered, gesturing to Draco, who scoffed loudly and rolled his grey eyes.

"You're a right childish bastard, aren't you?" He spat back.

Molly grabbed them each by an ear and they cried out. "Enough of this mess. I'll put you both to work degnoming the garden if you don't stop the bickering this minute. Harry's right, of course," she said, shooting a fond look his way, "Hermione needs her friends to be supportive of her during this time. Take her some tea and apologize." She snapped, releasing them to rub their smarting ears.

Draco glared in no particular direction. "It would be a lot easier to be supportive if the swot wouldn't run off to Merlin know's where without a word."

"Right," Ron agreed, his face still red from his mother's scolding.

"What was that?" Molly called innocently.

"Nothing!" They said in unison, scrambling to grab up the tea tray she'd prepared.

Arthur stood in the middle of the kitchen looking thoroughly confused. "I take it I've missed something."

"I'll tell you about it while you eat, dear." Molly said, kissing him on the cheek and patting his shoulder.

Hermione was sprawled across Ginny's bed, her head in her friend's lap as she gently brushed her fingers through her hair. Tears trickled down her cheek every few moments. She was almost cried out. Almost.

"Don't you think they should still know, 'Mione? You're their daughter. They love you."

"They don't. They don't know I exist, therefore it's impossible for them to love me."

Ginny rolled her eyes and swatted her gently. "Don't be so bloody logical. They did love you, they do love you and they will love you."

Hermione sighed and closed her brown eyes against the newly refreshed wave of tears she felt approaching. "It's easier this way, Ginny. I just need to move on. They have."

Ginny bit her lip, but she knew better than to argue with Hermione once she had made up her mind. Not that it usually stopped her, but this was a sensitive situation.

There was a knock at the door and Ginny glared at it. "Come in, if you must."

Draco burst through the door, fixing Ginny with his steel glower before his eyes turned to Hermione and softened slightly. Only slightly, though. He was still seething at her.

Ron and Harry followed him through the doorway, a tea tray balanced in front of them. Harry waved his wand and it settled on the dresser. "Want some tea, 'Mione?" He asked gently.

She shook her head and stared at the ceiling. She really didn't want to see any of them right now, nor Ginny, but she couldn't very well send her out of her own room.

"Well, go ahead," Harry snapped, turning to glower at Ron and Draco. Hermione's attention was peaked by the fact that he was lumping them together. They both looked uncomfortable, and Draco shot a glare that made Hermione flinch away back at Harry.

"I'm sorry for starting in on you like that 'Mione," Ron said, looking perfectly contrite as he rubbed the back of his head. "I was just worried about you. We didn't know where you'd gone and we were in a panic. I didn't mean to upset you, you know, after everything."

Hermione nodded, "It's okay. I know I should have told you all where I was going but I was afraid you'd follow me. I know it was stupid and reckless." Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Well?" Harry snapped turning to him. Draco flipped him off and turned to face Hermione, still glowering.

"I'm sorry," He said. Hermione started to accept his apology, but was swiftly cut off by the rest of his words.

"I'm sorry that you acted to ridiculously unintelligent."

"Oi!" Harry snapped, and Hermione's temper flared.

"How dare you, Draco Malfoy! You don't get to talk to me about making rash, stupid decisions! You are the king of that! I think I'm entitled to making one!" Her face was heated, but from anger instead of the usual embarassment.

If he was cool before, he became downright cold after that. "The decisions that I chose to make, I made to protect my family. You should be entitled to a few stupid decisions! But make them for good reasons. Not because you want to pout over your parents having a life after you wiped their memories! And for Salazar's sake, try not to get your self re-captured! Every one here was worried fucking sick." And with that, he strode from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione found her eyes particularly dry as she swallowed back the lump in her throat. Is that what she was doing? Pouting? She supposed she might be... A little. She hadn't expected her parent's to sit around pining over a child that they no longer knew existed, but she also hadn't expected them to go out and make another! She was shocked. And maybe she hadn't reacted in the best way possible, but that was her right. She was hurting and she should be able to grieve as she saw fit! And that moody, arrogant, Slytherin twat wasn't going to make her feel bad about it.

She jumped up from the bed, swiping the remaining tears from her face. She straightened her jumper, pushed her hair back and headed for the door. Her way was immediately blocked by Harry and he eyed the wand clenched in her fist warily. "Hermione..." He started, but she pointed the wand at him threateningly.

"Harry, you have 3 seconds to move out of my way, or the hex meant for him is going to be gifted to you."

He held his hands up and moved out of her path quickly. She was out the door and hurrying down the hallway, and barely caught Ginny's whisper of, "Who wants a wager?"

She returned Molly's watery hug briefly before excusing herself and damn near running to the floo. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind while her anger was still fresh.

She stepped out into Andromeda's sitting room, dusting the soot from her jumper as Andromeda appeared from the kitchen. "Hermione? I wasn't expecting you, love. Would you like a cup of tea? I've just put a pot on."

"Actually, 'Dromeda, I need to speak with Draco," She didn't say anything more but her face must have betrayed her emotions because Andromeda's eyes narrowed and worry lines popped up on her forehead.

"He's not here. I thought he was at the Burrow, actually."

Theo appeared at her shoulder. "Oi! Alright, Granger?"

"Hello, Theo." Hermione said politely.

"What did he do?" He raised a mischevious eyebrow.

"Nothing of countenance. May I wait for him in his room, please, 'Dromeda?" If he did arrive back, she didn't want him to see her and disappear again before she had a chance to give him a piece of her mind.

The elder lady studied her for a few moments before she nodded. "Of course. Theo, show Hermione to Draco's room."

"Oh, with pleasure," he smirked and offered up his arm. Hermione snorted and shoved his arm away. He laughed and started up the stairs.

"Just tell me, how bad is he in for it?" Theo smirked over his shoulder.

She rolled her eyes. "Let it go, Theo."

"Can I at least watch when you hand his arse to him? It's basically abuse if you deny me that simple pleasure..."

"Who's getting abused?" Pansy asked, stepping out of an open doorway farther up the hallway.

"Granger and Draco are having a row," Theo announced with glee.

Hermione scowled at him. Honestly. Nosy Slytherins.

"Can we watch?" Blaise asked, stepping out behind her, smirking.

Hermione let out an exasperated groan as she tugged at her hair. This was more trouble than it was worth. She could feel the momentum of anger she had built up quickly waning. "I should just go..."

"What? No! We haven't even gotten to the good part yet! Stick around and stew a bit. If it will help, I can list off all of the times I recall that Draco has made fun of your hair... or your teeth... or your blood..."

"Theo, shut up." Pansy snapped, catching the deflated look on Hermione's face. "Come on, I have a cream to make the swelling around your eyes go down."

Hermione looked up at her in guarded suprise.

"I'm not going to bite you and you don't have to talk about it. I need to be around another female before I grow a prostate and Blaise dumps me."

"Never. Prostate or no prostate." Blaise winked.

"Aw, thanks babe. Come on, Granger. The testosterone is getting to me, really."

"O-kay..." Hermione said, still unsure. She allowed the other girl to lead her into her room anyway, wishing that she had gotten a better reign on her temper and never left the Burrow.

Draco stepped through the floo, considerably calmer than he had been an hour ago. He was still angry, but he had gotten himself under control. As long as he steered clear from Granger for a while, he should be fine. He stomped up the stairs heading for his room, not bothering to stop into the kitchen and say hello to his aunt and cousin. He wanted to be alone, where he couldn't inflict his sour mood onto others.

He was passing Blaise and Pansy's room, almost to his destination, when he heard an eruption of girlish giggles coming from their cracked doorway. Morbid curiosity got the better of him and he quietly pushed the door open.

His foul mood instantly plummeted to new depths as he took in the sight before him. Blaise and Theo sat on the bed, eyes closed as Pansy, and Granger herself, sat in front of them, caking more makeup onto their already clownish faces.

"Where did the green glitter go?" Hermione asked, searching around in a little box that sat between her and Pansy. Draco repressed a growl. She was damn near in Nott's lap! He was grinning from ear to ear, completely oblivious to how fucking ridiculous he looked.

"I told you this would make you feel better," Pansy grinned, handing the tube over to Hermione.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Draco snapped, leaning back against the door frame. His position indicated that he was relaxed, but he was far from it. Every muscle in his body was tensed.

Four sets of eyes snapped to him, Theo and Blaise looked immediately sheepish. Pansy smirked at him, obviously enjoying herself. And Granger, she looked like she wanted to strangle him. Well, the feeling is mutual, he thought.

"Just having a bit of a makeover while we waited for you, Draco. Would you like a turn?" Pansy batted her eyelashes, innocently.

"No. Get out Granger. I don't want to see you." Draco said coolly.

Theo bit back a smirk as Hermione's face reddened and she stood from her postion kneeling in front of Theo. "Then go to your room," she snapped. "My new friends and I were getting along just fine without you."

He growled indignantly, crossing the room and towering over her. "They are MY friends!" He insisted. "Now, go home to yours!"

"Make me!" She hissed, crossing her arms over her chest indignantly.

They were nearly nose to nose now, each of them glowering at the other. Theo's hand reached out, swiping at the nearly non-existent space between them.

"What the fuck are you doing now?" Draco roared, snatching around to look at his friend. Theo held his hands up in immediate surrender.

"Just trying to cut the sexual tension between the two of you. It's making the rest of us uncomfortable." His smirk was so big that it almost instantly pulled into a full fledged grin. Hermione's face was blood red, though from anger or embarassment at Theo's comment, he couldn't be sure.

"You three, out!" He snapped, pointed at the open door. "I need to discuss some things with Granger."

"This is my room!" Pansy reminded him. "Go to yours if you want privacy, though we really wouldn't mind watching her put you in your place."

Draco let out an outraged roar and grabbed Hermione's wrist propelling her forward.

He jerked her down the hallway and pulled her into the last door on the right, his room.

"You're hurting me!" She said, trying to pull her wrist away. He immediately let go, flicking his wand at the door, causing it to slam shut.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

She scoffed. "You're the one who dragged me in here!"

"Oh, don't pretend you were just here for a nice visit with MY friends! I know better. So, what do you want?"

She bit her lip. "I came to yell at you."

He cocked an eyebrow and a ghost of his usual smirk appeared momentarily on his face before a scowl wiped it away again. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

She scowled back, still chewing on her lip. An action that he was avidly trying to ignore, but his body was finding that task immensely difficult. "I don't very much want to yell at you any more."

He narrowed his eyes at her and waited. When she didn't elaborate, he said, "What made you change your mind then?"

"I- I realised you were right. I was pouting. And I was rude to say what I said to you. So, I'm sorry. But, I'm not sorry for how I reacted in Australia! That was a shock and I can deal with said shock however I see fit, Draco..."

"Dressing my prat friends up like clowns is helping?" He smirked and he watched her let out the breath she had been holding.

"Well, it did make me feel a bit better. Theo makes a rather pretty girl, don't you think?" She arched an eyebrow and a wave of anger washed over him, quickly doused by her small grin. She was teasing him.

"Don't run off like that again," he said, ominously serious as he closed the small distance between them. She looked momentarily frightened when she tried to take a step back and was met with the wall.

She swallowed, watching him closely. "I didn't intend to do it again. I wasn't thinking-"

"We were. We were fucking thinking. Of everything that could have gone wrong. We felt helpless sitting there, waiting for you to show up, or not, and then we would know that they had gotten to you, again, Hermione. Do you know how that felt? To know that you might be in danger and not be able to do a thing about it?"

"You were worried about me?" She whispered.

"Fucking obviously," he snapped.

"Why?" She breathed, and he inhaled. Her breath smelled of coffee and lavender.

"Because you have this bloody hold on me and I can't get rid of it." He groaned, reaching up to cup her neck as he stepped even closer, pressing their bodies together, her back firmly against the wall.

Her brown eyes widened and he smirked down at her. "I don't think I can be your friend. It's going to be the death of me." He murmured, dropping his forehead so that it rested against hers, their noses brushing slightly.

"Tell me you don't want to be my friend, Hermione..."

She remained silent, her eyes flickered down to his lips and back up. It was all the invitation he needed, and his need was becoming far too great to ignore. He covered her mouth with his, their lips pressing together firmly as his fingers laced through her curls.

She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in as her lips parted, allowing him access. He groaned into her mouth as his tongue slipped between her teeth to meet hers. His hands slowly slid down her body, brushing over her shoulders and down her sides. He grasped her hips firmly, rolling himself into her and she gasped against his lips as she felt the hard bulge beneath his jeans.

It was a quiet sound, but it was enough to pull him back into reality. He released her then, stepping back and leaving her panting. What the hell was he doing? "Go home, Granger."

"What?" Hermione asked, breathlessly, unable to hide her wounded expression.

"You need to go home..." He said, reaching up to brush a curl out of her face.

She jerked away from his touch. "You can't just kiss me like that and then tell me to leave."

When he gave no answer, she scoffed, gazing at him through half lidded eyes and turned for the door.

He wanted to stop her. To pull her back and kiss her again, and again. But something wouldn't let him. It wasn't fair to her, for him to feel the way he felt about her. It was better this way.

She wrenched the door open and Theo, Blaise and Pansy nearly fell across the threshold. Hermione barely paused, before shouldering her way through them and disappearing down the hallway.

"Nice, Draco," Pansy snapped, shooting him a disappointed glower, before turning and stalking down the hallway.

He threw his hands up. "Can't I get five fucking minutes without you all?"

"Should have put up a silencing charm, mate," Blaise said, arching a perfectly filled and shaped eyebrow, inviting him to argue.

Theo was watching him intently, for once, his face devoid of mirth, though Draco was having a hard time looking at him while his face was still covered in makeup. "Well?"

"Well, what, Theo?" Draco groaned, running his hands through his hair. He thought he might vomit. His stomach was definitely swirling uncomfortably.

"Are you going to go after her and apologize, or what?" Theo snapped, shooting him a look of incredulity.

"No."

"You're gonna let her go?"

"Yes."

Theo scoffed and disappeared down the hallway. Blaise stayed, eyeing him evenly for a moment before following. Draco groaned again, throwing himself down on the bed and burying his face in his pillow. When had his life become so complicated? He tried to pinpoint the moment it had started to go downhill, thinking back over the years as he felt unconsiousness pulling him down into an unrestful sleep.

Hermione had brushed off her friends' questions when she had returned to the Burrow, secluding herself in Ginny's room immediately. She'd pretended to be asleep anytime they had checked on her, and they had checked in often. Hermione had thought that her tears had dried up, but she'd been disappointed to realise her supply of salt water had been replenished during her brief respite with the three Slytherins.

Her day had gone from terrible to complete shite, and she wouldn't have even thought that possible. She was embarassed, to put it lightly. She had been warring with herself over her feelings for Draco, not knowing how he thought of her. And then he had kissed her, and her hopes had risen, only for him to crush them and send her on her way, like she was worth nothing to him, not even an explanation for Godric's sake! And so finally, as her tears eventually subsided again, she decided that she wasn't going to let herself feel anything for Draco Malfoy. She would be grateful for the fact that he had saved her from the Death Eaters and that would be all. He had said it himself, it was better for them to not be friends... or anything more than that. No matter what she had let herself think for a few blissful moments. She meant nothing to him.


	16. Chapter 15: Letters

Chapter Fifteen: Letters

"Delicate" -Taylor Swift

"But, Kingsley, I just think it would be so much easier if a professional did it! What if I bugger it up? Their brains might turn to mush, and then where will I be? I would die of guilt you know. Do you really want me to die?"

Kingsley actually rolled his eyes at her. "Hermione, you and I both know that you are more than a capable witch-"

"-But I'm no professional!" She protested, refusing to let him finish.

"Hermione, we can't spare anyone at the momen-"

"Kingsley, er, I mean: Minister, you have enough people for someone to follow me around unnecessarily, but you can't spare someone for this?" She pouted.

"Different department," He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew she wasn't going to let the matter drop, and to be completely honest, he didn't very much blame her. It was bound to be an awkward conversation, returning someone's memories who had no idea that you had taken them. Made doubly awkward was the fact that it was her parents. "Fine. But you're going to have to face them sooner or later, Hermione, you can't avoid them forever."

"I know, Kings- er, Minister. Thank you." Hermione smiled broadly, failing to mention that she had become particularly proficient at avoiding people in these past few weeks. One person in particular. "I'm truly grateful, you know! You're my hero."

He snorted and waved her away. "Yeah, yeah. Now get out of here. I have real work to do."

She grinned and left his office, shutting the door quietly behind her. Her shoulders slumped from relieved tension. She had been mulling the situation over in her brain for three weeks, trying to decide the best course of action, if any, to take when it came to her parents' memories. She had finally decided to beg Kingsley to have one of his people do it, and thank Merlin he had relented. That was the biggest task off of her shoulders at least.

She wasn't really watching where she was going when she ran into a muscular frame. Papers scattered in every direction and Hermione's face reddened. She stooped to help gather them, blurting out apology after apology. The papers were tugged from her grasp, flying into a neat pile before rising into the air. She stood, embarassed that she had once again forgotten about her wand.

"Miss Granger. How lovely to see you, again."

Her blood ran cold just from hearing the sound of his voice. She met his gaze evenly, coolly. "Auror Barrett. Hello."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Not a very warm greeting. Tell me: what exactly did I do to offend you so? We've hardly spoken to each other."

Hermione flushed, chewing her lip. "You've done nothing to me, sir. It wasn't my intention to be rude."

"And yet here we are."

Hermione's mouth dropped open at his audactity. She couldn't get a word out before he was speaking again. She missed most of what he said.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

He sneered. "Rude and apparently hard of hearing, as well." He tsk'd. "I said: Are you attending the gala next Friday night?"

Hermione bit her lip and nodded slowly. "I thought I might make an appearance..." She said non-comittally.

"Do you have a date for the evening?" He asked, and she very nearly gagged. He didn't really think she would go anywhere with him, did he?

"Um, yes, actually."

He didn't seem very suprised. He smoothed down his robes for a moment before asking, "Who was lucky enough to win your heart?"

Her eyebrows pulled together as she studied him. "I'm going with a friend. My friend, Ron Weasley," she lied smoothly.

That seemed to catch him off guard, but his features quickly smoothed out as he said, "I would have thought that you and Mister Malfoy would be going as an item. At the hearing, you two seemed pretty... close. And your memories, I mean, it was pretty obvious that you adored him." She was too unsettled by the turn in their conversation to say anything, which didn't much matter, as it turns out, because he wasn't done talking. "I think the muggles call that 'Stockholm Syndrome,' the obvious obsession you had with him. It's when someone has been in captivity fo-"

"I know what 'Stockholm Syndrome' is!" Hermione snapped, finally finding her voice. "I am not, nor was I ever, suffering from that affliction. I am thankful to Draco for helping me escape and we are friendly with one another. That is it. I'm sorry to disappoint, Auror Barrett. If you want to gossip, I'd recommend Rita Skeeter's column in the Daily Prophet. Otherwise, keep your bloody nose out of my gosh damn business!"

She slammed her shoulder into his side as she passed, hurrying into the nearest lift. She heard him chuckle as the door clanged shut and the lift been moving. She was shaking, she was so mad. How dare he? She fought to get herself under control. She was meeting her friends at the Leaky Cauldron so that they could gather the supplies they would need for school. She didn't want to still be fuming when she arrived.

Draco sat at the bar, his leg tapping a nervous rythym into the rung of the stool his foot rested on. The bar keep slid him a butterbeer and he chugged it for something to do. He was going crazy. It had been three weeks since he'd last seen Granger. Three weeks since he had kissed her in his bedroom. Three weeks of fucking agony.

He would never have thought that he could need to see someone like this, but he needed to see her! He could feel it in his bones. He couldn't focus on anything. He should have never sent her away that night. He had fucked up royally. And now, she was avoiding him at all costs.

She had warded him out of the Burrow. The floo was now blocked and when he apparated and walked over the hill, where the Burrow should have sat, was now just an empty field. He knew that it was still there, the ward was just hiding it, but try as he might, he couldn't even come close to it. Everytime he would start down the hill, he'd somehow find himself walking in the opposite direction. It was immensely frustrating.

He had tried owling her, borrowing a sympathetic Andromeda's owl. The letters had all been returned with the seals still in tact. Hell, she wouldn't even write back in the bloody journal! She was driving him mad without even having to do anything.

Theo sat beside him, nursing a tumbler of fire whiskey. He wasn't saying anything. It wouldn't do any good. Draco wasn't in the mood to talk to any one. No one other than her at least.

The bell above the door tinkled and Looney, the She-Weasel and Longbottom walked in. Draco frowned when he realised that she wasn't with them, his eyes narrowing at Theo. "You said she was coming," he hissed. Theo shrugged and mouthed, "Thought she was," before striding across the room and planting an indecent kiss on Lovegood's lips. Draco let out a disgusted groan.

"Hey," Ginny said, flopping down beside him at the bar. "Butterbeer," she called to the bar keep. "It's been a while."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Not long enough. Why isn't Granger with you?"

"She's meeting us here," Ginny said, arching a flaming eyebrow. "She had a meeting with Kingsley."

Any relief Draco might have felt at her first words was quickly dashed away by the ones that followed. "A meeting for what?" He demanded.

Both of her eyebrows shot up at his tone. "Ask her yourself," she snapped back. She grabbed up her butterbeer and took a long drink, eyeing him in her periphreal.

The bell tinkled once more and he looked up expectantly, only to be disappointed again. Blaise and Pansy walked in, hand in hand, as usual. He rolled his eyes.

Another tinkle. His head jerked up. Dean Thomas stood just inside the doorway. "Urgh! Dammit all!" Draco growled.

Dean looked amused and confused. "S'nice to see you, too, Malfoy."

Theo grinned over his shoulder at him, slinging his arm around Lovegood. "Ah, don't mind him. He's just upset that he-"

"Theo," Draco said, quietly, a clear warning in his voice.

There was a whoosh as someone arrived by the floo. Draco didn't even bother looking this time. It probably wasn't-

"'Mione!" Neville called happily and Draco's head snapped up. He pivoted on his stool and their eyes met just briefly before she turned away from him. She looked flustered.

She let Neville pull her into a hug and was then passed around the group as they all greeted her, chattering away happily about everything they would need for the upcoming school year. Draco could give a fuck about textbooks at the moment. He just wanted her to look at him. To awknowledge him.

He was disappointed, when she immediately headed for the exit, out into the hum drum of the alley outside. He threw some money down onto the counter and followed the others out.

She was chatting animatedly with Pansy, and for some reason that put a sour taste in Draco's mouth. It had less to do with his and Pansy's past, and more to do with the fact that she seemed to have no problem talking to his friends. He scowled, shoving his hands into the pocket of his trousers. Well, if she wanted to play these games, he would humor her. But she was going to talk to him today.

Draco increased the speed of his steps so that they fell in time with Blaise's. His friend shot him a knowing look and Draco scowled at the amusement in his dark eyes. Of course, every one thought it was just so bloody humorous. He wanted to hex him. Instead he started up a conversation, taking note of the way Hermione flinched slightly at the sound of his voice. Her eyes remained pointedly else where, refusing to look at him.

Their group stopped in front of Flourish and Blotts. "Gotta start somewhere, right?" Ginny said, grinning over her shoulder as she pulled the door open. They all followed her in, splitting into smaller groups to gather books they needed for their individual classes. Draco followed after Hermione, not bothering to glance at his book list.

She wasn't alone. Luna, Theo, and Pansy were all in the same section. So, he browsed the shelves in silence, always making sure that he was in her line of sight. His stomach twisted the first time he saw her chance a glance at him in his periphreal. It reacted similarly the next 5 or so times it happened. When they all moved on, he gathered up the books he needed, satisfied that she wasn't as oblivious to his presence as she would have him believe.

For the rest of the day, he repeated the process over and over. Anytime they were in a shop, he would stand close enough that it was impossible for her to ignore him, but he wouldn't speak or look at her. At least not where she would see him looking.

She looked thinner, dark circles hung under her chocolate eyes and though she smiled often throughout the day, it never quite reached her eyes. He didn't like it. She looked worse than she had at the manor in Wales. He wanted to demand the last time she had eaten, or slept for that matter, but he resisted.

"Let's all go for a drink!" Theo suggested excitedly. They had just finished up and every one was tired, but no one argued with him. Luna's arm was tucked through his, her head resting against his shoulder.

The Leaky Cauldron was packed and Ginny suggested they just get a few bottles of firewhiskey and have an end of summer bonfire at the Burrow. Everyone started fishing around for money, but Draco was quicker. He handed Theo a fistful of coins and his friend grinned at him, twirled up to the bar and told the bar keep what he wanted. She passed over the bottles and he skipped back over after shrinking them and stuffing them into his pockets.

Luna giggled and he waggled his eyebrows. "What's funny baby?"

She shook her head, "You look like one of the dancing fairies my father and I saw on our trip to find the Crumple Horned Snorkack."

Theo was the only one in the group who didn't roll his eyes, he just continued staring at her in amused adoration. "And did you find one?"

She sighed. "Sadly, no. But we did find an colony of Blibbering Humdingers!"

Draco snorted, and Theo flipped him off behind Lovegood's back, but he was grinning as well.

"Well, are we ready? Because I for one am ready to get rip roaringly pissed." Ginny grinned at them all. "Harry and Ron should be back by now, too."

Hermione's eyes flicked to Draco's face and he met her gaze momentarily before she looked away, her cheeks flushing with color.

Draco didn't know what to expect when they apparated, but he was pleasantly suprised when the Burrow was plainly visible from the top of the hill. He followed the others down without incident. Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to mind all of the extra guests one bit. In fact, she seemed ecstatic. Draco felt a pang as he thought of how his own mother would have been in a panic if he had shown up to dinner lugging behind a group of friends without owling in advance. A wave of sadness washed over him and he quickly pushed it down. He wasn't weak and he wasn't going to let that gripping depression take hold of him. Not yet.

Hermione watched as the men stacked up wood for a fire. She was sitting, smushed in between Ginny and Luna. There were plenty of other seats, but she didn't want to take the chance that Draco might sit beside her.

She hadn't missed the way his eyes had been on her all throughout supper. She had pushed around her food, taking tiny bites when she noticed any one looking at her. She wasn't hungry.

She was, however, exhausted. The night terrors were unrelenting. They had become unbearable of late and she was barely sleeping at all. She had tried sleeping draughts, but they merely made it impossible for her to wake, while her brain dredged up the horrors buried deep inside her mind. She had given those up after trying them twice. She would rather wake screaming than not be able to wake at all. She had to cast silencing charms over herself, to keep from waking Ginny.

"You've been quiet today," Ginny mused quietly.

"Mm," Hermione grunted.

"What's going on with you and Draco?"

Hermione's head shot up to meet her friends concerned gaze. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ginny grimaced, "Hermione, I'm not an idiot. You went from talking to him like he was one of your best friends to competely ignoring him. He looks miserable and so do you."

Hermione chewed her lip, her gaze automatically seeking him out. He was standing with Theo and Dean, and while the other two were chatting happily, Draco looked sullen. He stared at the newly flaming pile of wood, his grey eyes brightened by the light of the fire.

"If you don't want to talk to me about it, that's fine. But I think you should talk to him."

Hermione sighed and narrowed her eyes at her friend. "You don't even like Draco."

"Eh, he's not so bad, really. Super hot, too," She smiled and nudged Hermione's arm.

Theo conjured up some cups and began passing them out, nearly filled to the brim with firewhiskey.

"For fuck's sake, Theo, are you trying to kill us?" Pansy squealed, taking a small sip.

"We're going to play a game and I don't want to have to keep pouring shots. I played this with a group of muggle girls last summer," he shot a guilty glance at Luna, and quickly continued, "Um, but it's called 'Never Have I Ever.' You say something that you've never done and if anyone else has done it, then they drink. If no one else has done what you said, then you have to drink. Ready? Every one sit down and I'll start."

Harry took the spot on Ginny's other side and Theo took the seat on Luna's other side. Hermione's eyes met Draco's across the fire and she flushed before looking away. Her gaze then fell on Ron who was looking between the two of them with poorly concealed suspicion.

"Okay, let's get the ball rolling! Never have I ever kissed a man," Theo grinned, waggling his eyebrows. Hermione rolled her eyes and all of the girls, plus Dean and Blaise took sips of their drinks. "Your turn baby," Theo turned to Luna.

"Um... never have I ever had sex." She seemed completely at ease with the statement, but Hermione blushed hard as everyone aside from herself and Luna sipped from their cups. That was mortifying to her.

Her face was still burning when Ginny nudged her. "You're turn," she whispered.

"Oh, um, never have I ever been in handcuffs."

The four Slytherins drank, and also Harry and Ginny. Hermione grimaced. She did not want to know.

Ginny bounced excitedly, "Never have I ever kissed a Slytherin!"

Hermione flushed and did her damnedest to avoid Draco's gaze. Ginny was smiling wickedly beside her and she wanted to kick her. Instead she hesitantly brought her cup to her lips and took a sip.

"WHAT?" Ron exclaimed, from across the fire. "Who have you kissed from Slytherin?"

Hermione could feel her face growing hotter by the second, and she was rescued by Theo. "Uh, uh, uh. No questions. Potter, go ahead."

"Oh, um, right." Harry said, looking from Hermione to Ron and back again. "Never have I ever had a threesome."

Pansy, Blaise, Theo and Dean all drank.

Pansy was next. "Never have I ever regretted a kiss."

Hermione sat stoically, not able to resist watching Draco to see if he drank. He didn't and her heart fluttered a bit. His grey eyes bore into her brown. She had regretted kissing Ron, but she knew if she drank now, Draco would assume she regretted their kiss. And she certainly didn't.

Hermione barely caught Blaise's statement, that he had never been skinny dipping. She drank, and ignored the suprised glances she got in return. Dean said he had never sat up all night studying. She drank. Neville had never had a sibling. Hermione paused and then drank, thinking of her parents, her stomach clenching a bit at that memory. George had never worn a bra. Drink. Dean had never had a crush on a professor. Drink. Draco smirked a bit and said, "Never have I ever been held hostage."

Hermione, Luna, Neville and Dean all drank, along with Ron and Harry who had briefly been held at the Malfoy manor a few months prior.

And then it was Ron's turn. Hermione's head was spinning from the buzz of the alcohol. Her empty stomach and the fact that she never drank made her a lightweight. She didn't mind. It was a pleasant feeling. She was actually beginning to enjoy herself when Ron spoke and spoiled her good mood.

"Never have I ever kissed Malfoy!" He was staring right at Hermione as he said it and she knew he face probably gave her away before the tilt of her cup did. Pansy took a gulp of her whiskey, watching her sympathetically. Hermione raised her cup, closed her eyes and took a large pull.

"I fucking knew it!" Ron shouted, his words slurring slightly.

Hermione sighed, opening her eyes to meet Draco's. He looked almost relieved. Perhaps he thought she might deny it. But she saw no point. It would all come to light eventually.

She tuned back into Ron's raving then, "-and I knew. I fucking knew. When you all apparated and you were holding onto him like a bloody lifeline! And you just kept quiet! Months, this has been going on and you just keep it shut up!" He was standing up now, striding around the fire towards her.

"It hasn't been going on for months, Ronald. We kissed three weeks ago, once! And it's none of your business!"

"None of my- None of my bloody business? Well, see, before his fucking family kidnapped you, you were kissing me! So, excuse me for thinking there was a little more than friendship there!"

Hermione chanced a glance at Draco. He was standing now, his face stormy. "You know why I kissed you, Ron. I never meant to hurt you-"

"Well, you did!" Ron snapped, his face now inches from hers. She could feel his hot breath on her face and the pain in his eyes was staggering. "You did, Hermione, intentionally or not," he said, his voice lower now.

Tears pricked her eyes. She hated seeing her best friend in pain and what's more, she hated herself for being the one to cause him pain. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Yeah, you are," Ron said coldly, shoving around her and causing her to stumble on her wobbly legs. She fell hard on her bum and she stayed there on the ground, her tears spilling over. She could her Ginny yelling at Ron as she followed his retreating figure. She felt terrible for hurting him, but she didn't deserve that kind of treatment, did she?

Strong hands tugged her up and she didn't resist as he pulled her into his arms. His familiar scent permeated her senses and she sobbed against his chest. The alcohol clouding her head was making it extremely difficult to form coherent thoughts, but she suddenly realised she was supposed to be mad at him. She pushed away from his chest, and he held her tighter. She pushed again, harder this time and he released her.

As soon as she was free she tore off toward the Burrow, she didn't stop until she was in Ginny's room, safe on her cot. There she let herself go to pieces and she drifted into a fitful night's sleep.

Draco watched her go, feeling like shit. He hated seeing her cry. He wanted to find Weasley and kill him for upsetting her, but he knew that it was his fault, too. He had hurt her.

"What the hell is going on with you two, Malfoy? No games. I want the truth." Potter asked, his green eyes hard as he stared him down. Everyone else was still sitting around the fire in stunned silence, but their eyes turned at the scent of new drama brewing.

"Nothing," Draco said, but he knew better than to hope that Potter would let it drop that easily.

"Bullshite, Malfoy, I want the truth!" He growled, grabbing Draco's arm.

He jerked away from him, "We kissed! For fuck's sake, she just told you all, if you'd open your bloody ears. Once. Three weeks ago."

"Is that what's been wrong with her the past three weeks then? She barely eats, she's not sleeping. What the hell did you do to her Malfoy?"

"Listen closely, because I am only going to say this once: What is or isn't, did or didn't, will or won't happen between Granger and I is none of your fucking business, Potter. So, fuck off." He started up the hill, away from the Burrow. He needed to get out of there.

"It is my concern when her health is being affected!" Potter snapped, following closely on his heels.

"In case you haven't noticed, Potter, she hasn't been sleeping well for a lot longer than the past three weeks. She has night terrors. As for her not eating, I don't know what to tell you. I don't like it any more than you do, but she won't fucking talk to me!"

"What happened between you two?" Harry asked, quiet now.

"I fucked up."

"Obviously. More specifically?"

Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We kissed and I told her to leave. I'm not good for her."

"Well, that... yeah, I can see why she'd be upset." Harry said, running a hand through his already mussed up hair.

"Don't fucking rub it in, Potter," Draco snapped. "I regret it now. It's all I've thought about for the past three weeks."

Harry blew out a long breath. "Well, have you tried apologising?"

Draco rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up. "What part of 'she won't talk to me' didn't you understand?"

Harry shrugged. "If you want something bad enough, you find a way."

"Yes, thank you. You sound like a fucking motivational speaker." He didn't wait for him to say anything else. He turned on the spot and apparated.


	17. Chapter 16: Gala

Chapter Sixteen: Gala

"Perfect (duet)" -Ed Sheeran, Beyonce

"Certain Things" -Jaymes Arthur

Hermione groaned as Ginny passed the brush over her face again. This was beyond ridiculous.

"Oh, hush. It's not as horrible as you make it out to be," Ginny snapped, a teasing smile softening the harsh tone of her words.

"Why do I need makeup? I'm attending alone and there won't be any one there that I wish to impress." That was a lie. Ginny called her on it.

"I'm under the firm impression that Draco Malfoy will be in attendance, and deny it all you want, you like him. So, shush and let me work my magic."

Hermione harumphed, annoyed that her friend wouldn't let the matter drop. She'd given in and told Ginny all of the details of their kiss, and now her friend was determined to play matchmaker. She had dragged her along dress shopping and forced her into what felt like hundreds before she had proclaimed one 'the one'.

Ron hadn't spoken to her since the night of the trainwreck Never Have I Ever game. It hurt Hermione more than she would ever admit. She had hurt him, yes, but unintentionally. He was inflicting intentional pain.

Harry had been sympathetic, but he didn't like being caught in the middle of his two best friends. Hermione didn't blame him. Ginny had told her he had let Ron have it for the way he talked to her that night. She felt extremely guilty over it. Causing a rift between her two best friends was not something that she had intended and she really couldn't stand it.

"Stop fidgeting!" Ginny snapped and Hermione smacked the brush away in exasperation.

"You've been pawing at me for hours, Ginny, if I don't look presentable now, then

I never will! I'm going downstairs for a cuppa before we head out. Excuse me," she said, standing up and easing passed her friend.

"I was done anyway!" Ginny called after her triumphantly.

Hermione shook her head and stepped down into the kitchen. Molly was bustling about as dishes washed and dried themselves in the sink, a pot flew passed Hermione's head and she ducked. Mrs. Weasley turned and her face lit up. "Hermione, dear, you look just lovely."

Hermione could feel her cheeks heat as she murmured her thanks. A cup of tea whizzed over to her as she sat down at the kitchen table. She blew gently on the surface of the liquid before taking a tongue scalding sip.

"Mum, can you help me with this bloody tie-" Ron appeared in the doorway, struggling with the thin strip of black material that hung loosely around his neck. He stopped short when he noticed Hermione, shot her a scathing look and then proceeded to pretend that she wasn't there at all.

He moved around the table, crossing over to where Mrs. Weasley stood beside the sink and held his chin up. She flicked her wand at the tie and it immediately knotted itself into a perfect windsor knot. She reached out and straightened it.

If Molly had noticed anything off between Hermione and Ron the past few days, she hadn't mentioned it. Though Hermione was pretty sure that the way he had been switching from blatantly ignoring her existence and making snide comments trying to get a rise out of her had been noticed by the entire household. Ron was making no effort whatsoever to conceal the level of comtempt he held for her.

She felt her cheeks blushing even as she thought of some of the things he had said about her over the past few days. But she was beyond caring. Or, at least, that's what she told herself. Truthfully, though she knew she didn't deserve it, she wanted him to let his frustrations out, to clear the air between them once and for all.

"Where's Harry, dear? You all really had better get a move on. I'm just waiting on your father and then we'll be right behind you."

"He's trying to do something with his hair. I told him it's a lost cause. George?"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "He refused to go. Says he's working on something new at the shop," her voice shook a bit, and she sucked in a deep breath before turning and busying herself at the sink again, wiping the already spotless counter tops down again.

Hermione heard Harry and Ginny descending the stairs, tossed back the remaining dregs of her tea and placed the empty cup in the sink.

"Well, let's go before my boyfriend decides to try another clever spell on his hair." Ginny sniggered as she looped her arm through Hermione's. She leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Let's just say pink is really not his color..."

"Ginerva Weasley, you just swore to me that you weren't going to tell anyone," Harry groaned, exasperatedly.

Ginny looked at him as if he were entirely daft as she said, "Hermione doesn't count, Harry."

Harry, seemingly not in agreement with her logic, rolled his eyes and followed Ron into the living room. The floo network was always open to the Ministry here, thanks to Mr. Weasley and now Ron and Harry. Hermione was thankful that they wouldn't have to apparate and then flush themselves in, instead, they could walk straight into the fireplace and out into the Atrium.

Ron went first, followed by Harry and Ginny. Hermione was last, and deny it all she might, she was extremely nervous about seeing Draco. Would he be there? Would he speak to her? Probably not after the way she'd acted the last time he'd spoked to her. She frowned.

"Staring into the flames for twenty minutes isn't going to change the events of the night, you know."

Hermione jumped, scattering floo powder across the floor. Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand and it returned to the small pot beside the fireplace.

She winked at Hermione and gave her a small push. "Whatever will be, will be. Might as well go find out." And with that cryptic message she turned and walked away. Hermione could hear her feet on the stairs as she ascended, presumably to get ready to join them all.

She took a deep breath, murmured, "Don't be a coward," under her breath, and stepped into the hearth.

The Ministry had been transformed into something magical, as cliche as that sounds. The floors, normally a smooth marble had been bewitched to resemble a spring meadow, complete with flowers and toadstools. There were trees surrounding the main party area, throwing shade over tables draped in gossamer clothes. Fairies flitted about, their multicolored bodies giving the air a shimmering appearance.

It was breath taking. Hermione compared it in her head to Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream, but she didn't share that fact with any of her cohorts. None of them would have a clue as to what she was talking about, except for Harry, but Hermione had been trying to make as little conversation with him as possible. After her first few attempts had earned her heated glares from Ron.

Ginny smacked her arm and she flinched. "Ow," she hissed.

Ginny ignored her protest, "Look, there's Luna."

Hermione turned and sure enough, there was her friend, walking in on Theo's arm. She looked absolutely radiant in a yellow dress and Theo was grinning from ear to ear. He caught Hermione's eye and winked, mouthing, "You look hot, Granger!"

She blushed and shook her head. He pointed them out to Luna and she smiled and waved. They waved back and they began making their way over to the table that they had claimed a few short minutes after arriving.

"Bloody hell, here we go," Ron growled.

"What is your problem?" Ginny snapped, whipping around to look at him, slapping Hermione across the face with her sleek ginger locks in the process. Hermione spluttered, trying to rid her tongue of stray hairs.

"My problem is that I don't want to have to share a table with those fucking Slytherin's. They think that just because they're pretending to be all goody goody now that we should all kiss their arses, well NO! I won't do it!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're just bitter. Go sit somewhere else if you're going to have that attitude."

He mumbled something under his breath, but by that time, Theo and Luna were standing in front of their table. "Wow, you look amazing!" Hermione, exclaimed, standing to hug Luna.

"Thank you, thank you. I did put a lot of effort into my appearance tonight. I'm so touched that you noticed," Theo grinned and clapped his hands like a school girl. Hermione laughed, releasing Luna. "Yes, you look nice, too, Theo."

He winked at her and gestured to the table. "These seats taken?"

"Actually-"

"No, no they're not. Go ahead," Ginny said, shooting Ron a look that clearly said, 'shut your trap.'

"Where're the other snakes?" Ron asked bitterly, stirring around his fire whiskey he'd ordered a few minutes after walking through the doors.

Theo arched an eyebrow, but remained impassive. "They should be here soon. I left ahead of time to meet Luna at her house so that we could floo in together."

"So, they're all coming then?" Ron asked, feigning as if he weren't interested, though it was blatantly obvious that he was.

"Yep."

Hermione was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable with each minute that passed. She brought her hand to her mouth, intending to knaw on her fingernails, a nervous habit, but Ginny swatted her hand away and glared, making it clear that the coat of polish she had applied a few hours prior was to stay put. Hermione sighed and drummed her fingers on the table, each little tap punctuating the uncomfortable silence.

Ron was glowering at her from across the table and she had the most ridiculous urge to stick her tongue out at him like a five year old who didn't get their way. He was taking this to extremes, in Hermione's opinion, and it was taking its toll on her. She had never felt so downright out of place with her friends before, and now here she was, feeling like the outsider she had been that first year at Hogwarts before Harry and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll. She smiled slightly at the memory, though it didn't linger for long on her lips once she caught Ron's glare again.

"Oh, look, there's Blaise and Pansy now," Theo said, probably more loudly than was strictly necessary. He frantically waved them over, a desperate look on his face and Hermione pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Hello Hermione," Pansy said, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving a small squeeze before settling herself into one of the empty chairs. Blaise sat beside her, nodding politely by way of greeting to everyone.

"Hello," Hermione smiled. She, guiltily, had wondered whether or not the Slytherin's actually liked her and wanted to be her friend or if it had all been an act. She felt confident now, that the comraderie that had developed between them was genuine. She was suprised by how much she actually enjoyed their company. "You look lovely, Pansy."

It was the truth. Pansy's sleek black hair was pulled back into a tight chiffon and she donned a skin tight blood red dress that accentuated her curves in all the right places. Blaise wore a matching tie along with his simple black dress robes.

"I'll say!" Ginny grinned, and winked, and Hermione was sure she saw Pansy blush as she waved away their compliments.

Ginny nudged Harry in the ribs and pointed to the band that had been playing since they'd arrived. "Let's dance. They've been playing for so long and nobody is giving them the time of day."

"I dunno, Gin, I'm not really-"

She grabbed his hand and began to drag him out toward the middle of the room. Hermione heard him mumble that no one else was dancing. To which Ginny replied, "Well, even more reason. The Chosen One needs to set an example to all of these fun sponges!"

Hermione watched, amused, as Ginny twiched her way into the center of the room, her lilac dress shifting beautifully with each step. Harry bowed to her like a perfect gentleman and took her hand, placing his other hand low on her waist. They began twirling around, and a wistful feeling took root in Hermione's stomach, but she pushed it away.

She wondered where Draco was for a moment, before reminding herself that she wasn't supposed to care. However, even Ron's dirty looks couldn't stop her mouth from forming the words and spitting them out.

"Isn't Draco coming?"

She chewed her lip as the words slipped past, then remembering the lipstick that Ginny had carefully applied, she released it. Hopefully it wasn't smudged, or she would hear about it later.

Theo was watching her, his trademark grin and mischevious sparkle in his eye seemed to mock her, but he remained quiet, waiting for one of his friends to answer. They both seemed hesitant.

Finally, after an awkward pause, Blaise said, "The last I heard from him, he had decided against it."

The wave of disappointment Hermione felt was crushing, and suddenly, she didn't feel up for any more conversation. She watched in silence as Ginny and Harry twirled around the dance floor, where more couples had joined them. Ginny had been right. Apparently, Harry's decision to dance had led others to follow in his wake.

Ron stood from the table and crossed the room purposefully. Hermione watched him go, curious. He stopped in front of a table on the opposite side of the room. Lavender Brown sat before him and Hermione was sure that he was asking her to dance, her suspicions confirmed as she took his hand and he led her out onto the dance floor.

If it had been a year ago, Hermione would have probably spent the remainder of the evening hiding out in the loo, jealous of the girl stealing away her best friend's attention. But as it were, she felt nothing. Except for maybe a little happiness at the way his mouth had turned up at the corner, something she hadn't seen in several days now.

Pansy and Blaise, and Theo and Luna joined the other couples a few minutes later, and Hermione studied all of the happy faces as they spun in time to the music. She watched in happy suprise as she saw Seamus lead Dean out into the middle of the dance floor, though she couldn't really claim that she was that shocked. She had known it would happen eventually, even if she had never spoken it aloud. They were truthfully perfect for one another.

Another pang hit her in the gut, this time: loneliness.

A tap on her shoulder startled her and she spun around in her seat. Neville stood behind her chair, looking handsome and sophisticated in well taylored navy robes that made his eyes stand out. "Hi, 'Mione. Wanna dance?"

Hermione took his outstretched hand without hesitation. "Thank you, Neville."

"You looked as bored as I was. Gran's been going on and on with her friends about the battle, having me recount details that I know I've told her about 100 times. She could tell them everything I can in her sleep, but no. It's better straight from the source, she says. I've only just escaped or I would have joined you all earlier."

Hermione smiled, as they began to twirl. Neville really wasn't that bad of a dancer. She had never been perfect, but she was decent. "I'm glad you got away. A few more moments and I would have probably fallen asleep."

Even as the words left her mouth, she felt the yawn building and she could do nothing to stop it. Her jaw cracked and a small squeak escaped her with the force of it.

Neville grinned at her. "Late night reading?"

Hermione forced a smile. "Something like that," she said, unwilling to admit to her friend that she had really been plagued by nightmares. She wasn't getting much sleep at all lately, and she wasn't sure how long it could go on before she had some sort of break down. It was becoming increasingly harder to seperate her waking moments from the vivid dreams she was plunged into as soon as unconsciousness took hold of her.

"-this new book on Magical Plants of Montreal. It's really fascinating. You can borrow it when I'm finished, if you like."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks, Neville. It sounds wonderful."

The song ended and the band didn't start up another. Instead, they left the stage, presumably to take a well deserved break, and Kingsley took the stage. Hermione watched at he muttered a Sonorus charm and cleared his throat.

"Welcome. I'd like to thank you all so much for coming. The cause of this gathering is bittersweet. Tom Riddle has been vanquished, once and for all. But in the process, we lost a great number of wonderful witches and wizards. We'd like to celebrate their lives tonight. They did not die in vain, and their memory will live on. A memorial plaque has been erected in the Atrium, for you to all view as you make your exit later tonight. It gives the names of all those who gave their lives so that we can live in peace once more.

"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, could you join me on the stage please?" Hermione hesitated, glancing nervously at Neville before starting to make her way across the room. "In addition to the plaque here at the Ministry, we also have one for each of the fallen's family. We will pass them out now, along with our sympathy and gratitude for your suffering and sacrifice."

Hermione reached the stage at the same time as her friends and they exchanged looks. Ron didn't even look angry, all thoughts of other things forgotten, Hermione knew that all three of their minds were in the same place: the battle of Hogwarts, watching again as the events played through their minds. Seeing again the bodies littering the floor. Their friends laying lifeless before them.

They ascended the steps and stood diligently as Kingsley began to call names and they handed plaque after plaque to tear streaked faces. Hermione was the one to hand over the plaque to a trembling Andromeda, and her eyes filled with the emotion that she was desperately trying to get a hold on as it was just as visciously trying to claw its way out of her chest.

Harry handed over the Creevey brother's plaque to a frail woman who looked as though she was half mad. Perhaps she was, Hermione thought. Perhaps we all are now. Maybe you can't go through a war and stay whole. Maybe you lose part of yourself, if not all of yourself. Maybe who you once were, is no longer who you are.

She could feel herself losing the fragile hold she had on her sanity. It was slipping away with each name that was called.

Ron handing the plaque with Fred's name on it to a sobbing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as his own shoulders shook from his despair was the breaking of the rest of her defences.

She felt the first sob rip from her chest and then a second. Her head spun, and the grief that was enveloping her combined with the extreme lack of sleep she had been getting proved to be a terrible combination.

She could her a shrill cry coming from somewhere and she wished it would stop. It was only adding to her deteriorating state. She couldn't breathe. She needed air.

She was vaguely aware of hands tugging at her own hands which were clamped firmly over her ears as she rocked.

"Move! Move you idiots!" The muffled voice broke through the static that had taken over her brain.

"Weasley, I'll hex your bollocks off in front of the entire room if you don't get your fucking hand off of me."

Cool hands brushed against her face, though Hermione kept her eyes pressed tightly shut. "Granger- Hermione. Look at me. Can you look at me?"

Hermione shook her head, not wanting to open her eyes and see the images in her mind were real, that she was reliving one of her many nightmares, staring into her friends cold, unseeing faces.

"You're fine, Hermione. You're safe. Open your eyes and look at me.."

Hermione reluctantly complied, opening first one eye and then the other.

Cool grey eyes stared intently into hers and she felt her breathing begin to regulate as the tension began to ease from her body. The tears began to flow in earnest however, and she felt embarrassed at the spectacle she had made of herself.

Draco pulled her into his arms, and though it suprised her, her body immediately relaxed against him and she snaked her arms around his neck.

"I hate it when you cry," he murmured in her ear.

"I'm s-sorry." She choked out as he stroked her hair.

"Don't be ridiculous," he snapped, but the words were paired with another stroke of her hair as his arms tightened around her, and therefore their sharpness was dulled.

As Hermione began to gain a better handle on her emotions, she realised that not only had she had a complete mental breakdown in front of a room full of hundreds of witches and wizards, she was now wrapped precariously around Draco Malfoy as everyone watched on awkwardly.

Her face heated and she sat up straight, swiping at her face. She knew there would be no salvaging her makeup and she wondered if her fragile mental state would stop Ginny from hitting her with a bat bogey hex for destroying her hard work.

She cleared her throat and Draco stood and helped her to her feet. She straightened her dress, and stood embarrassed as her friends gave her sympathetic looks. Ron wasn't angry, though that's what she had been expecting. Instead, she saw her own pain mirrored on his face and perhaps a twinge of wistfulness. Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should go ahead and sit down, 'Mione. There aren't many more to do, anyway."

Hermione nodded numbly and shot Kingsley and apologetic look, before she hastened from the stage. The pity in his eyes made her feel terrible. He shouldn't pity her. She shouldn't have made such a scene when there were people accepting plaques that had it far worse than she did. She told herself that the ridiculously low amount of sleep she had been getting was to blame for the severity of the anxiety attack, but she couldn't be sure.

Hermione avoided the many, many eyes that were watching her. She could almost feel their looks on her skin. She shivered.

Draco's hand rested on the small of her back as he led her across the crowded room to the table where their friends sat waiting, wearing looks of concern that only added to her guilt.

She sat down shakily, wanting nothing more at that moment than to crawl into bed and drift into a deep, dreamless sleep, but she knew that the moment her eyes closed, she would be plagued with the nightmares. She couldn't keep going like this. She was going to crack. Hell, she had cracked, she realised suddenly. Her meltdown onstage had been the first splinter in her 'Everything's fine' facade.

"Hermione..." Ginny's voice reached her, and when Hermione looked up, she had the sense that Ginny and perhaps her other friends had said her name more than once.

"I- I don't know what to say. I don't know what that was."

"Me grampa served in the war," Seamus spoke, his arm resting casually across Dean's shoulders. Hermione hadn't even noticed they'd been sitting there, "He had moment's like tha'. Believe 'e called it PTSD."

Hermione frowned. She hadn't considered that she might have a deeper rooted issue, but she could see how spending most of her childhood fearing Voldemort's return, brushing shoulders with death countless times throughout the years, going through a war, and then being kidnapped and escaping might have had a negative effect on her mental health. She chewed her lip.

Dean was explaining to the rest of their friends what Post Traumatic Stress Disorder was, and Draco was listening intently, stealing quick glances at Hermione every few seconds. Having him seated in the chair beside her eased her mind slightly, but she still felt worn from whatever the episode had been. She felt extremely hot suddenly, and her eyelids felt like the weighed 10 pounds each. Her gaze drifted back out across the room and she found that no one was watching her anymore. Except for one set of eyes, standing slightly to the left of the stage.

Barrett was watching her intently, a giant grin spreading across his face as he noticed her notice him. He winked at her and mouthed, 'What a show.'

Disgusted, and feeling even worse, Hermione shoved her chair back and stood with the intention of retrieving a glass of water from one of the waiters. Her head spun suddenly, and her vision swam. She had the vague sensation of falling before everything went black.

Hermione awoke with a headache, in an unfamiliar bed and it took her several moments to get her bearings straight. She tried to sit up, but realised there were arms wrapped around her like a vice. She started to panic before his scent registered and she stilled. How had she gotten here, in Draco's bed? She had been at the gala. She had made a fool of herself in front of a roomful of people and... then what? Everything was a blur from there, followed by a stretch of unconsciousness.

Draco stirred, loosening his grip on her and she took that opportunity to sit up a bit. He stilled, and then Hermione felt the bed shift and the tip of his wand ignited.

"Hey," he said.

Hermione smiled slightly. "Hey."

They studied each other for a few moments before he broke the silence.

"You have a nasty habit of scaring the fuck out of me, you know."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," he said, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"Um... what happened? I mean aside from the breakdown I had. That part is crystal clear."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You fainted. When is the last time you slept, Granger? I mean, really slept? You have circles under your eyes that would make a vampire do a double take, you've lost weight, and you're crashing."

"I..." she hesitated, debating whether or not the truth was the best answer. In the end, she decided she might as well be honest. "I've been averaging about 2 hours a night, not consecutively I might add." He started to speak and she could tell his temper was flaring, so she continued, "It's the dreams. The nightmares. They wake me up constantly, and then I'm scared to sleep because I know they're going to come when I close my eyes. I've tried potions, they don't work."

Draco closed his eyes, his nostrils flaring. "You have to sleep. You're running yourself into the ground."

"Thanks for the tip, if you could pass it on to my subconscience that would be great," Hermione snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. She noticed for the first time that she was clad in a tshirt and shorts. Her cheeks flushed red as she wondered who had changed her clothes.

"Does nothing help? Surely there has to be something! You should go see a healer at St. Mungo's. Maybe they could prescribe you a potion you haven't tried. Or maybe Seamus is right. Maybe you have PHED and you should see one of those muggle head doctors Dean was on about."

Hermione bit back a smile, and corrected quietly, "PTSD."

He glared at her, "Whatever."

She pressed her fingers to her throbbing forehead, feeling a large knot under the skin there.

"Is your head hurting? 'Dromeda made you a potion for it, it's on the nightstand."

Hermione fumbled around until she found it, unstoppered it and tossed it back. "How did I get here? Why am I not at the Burrow?"

She swore Draco blushed, but in the dim lighting it was hard to tell.

"I needed to know that you were okay. Weasley hates me now more than ever before, but the She Weasel didn't seem to mind."

Now it was Hermione's turn to be embarrassed. She flushed profusely, knowing that Ginny had probably been entirely too forthcoming with whatever she had said to him.

"What did she tell you?"

Draco feigned innocent and picked at a loose thread on the blanket. "Was there something to tell? I don't remember her saying much..."

"Oh, come off it. I know Ginny. Tell me what she said."

He arched an eyebrow. "Only that you're mad for me, but I'd already figured that much out for myself after that kiss." He smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, that was then. I'm completely over you."

Draco raised his eyebrows, suprised and Hermione thought maybe she saw a glint of something else there. Determination, perhaps? Like someone who had just been issued a challenge.

"Completely over me, then? You're not affected by me at all?" Draco asked, unauthentic disappointment colored his tone.

"None whatsoever..." Hermione said quietly.

Draco reached out and trailed his fingers over the bare skin of her arm, goosebumps rising even as her skin burned from his touch. "Not even a little bit?" he murmured.

"No," she breathed.

He smirked and his hand slipped underneath the hem of her tshirt, tracing the soft skin of her stomach. She gave an involuntary shiver. "I don't believe you."

She reached out a hand to stroke his face, and his fingers stilled where they were.

"That's because I'm lying," she said, her breathing hitching as his grey eyes smoldered at her.

And then his mouth was on hers, their bodies flush as his weight pressed her harder into the pillows. Godric, he was sensational. Her fingers twined themselves into his hair, tugging at the roots and illiciting a small moan from him, making her body react in ways she had never felt, aside from the last kiss they had shared. She wanted to prolong this moment, to preserve it and live in it forever, but her head began to throb even harder and she inhaled sharply, her hand automatically pressing against the lump.

Despite her hopes that Draco wouldn't notice, he had. He kissed her once more, chastely, and then lay back against the pillows. "You should sleep," he said.

Hermione frowned. "I don't want to sleep. I have better things to do."

He chuckled. "Tomorrow. Behave."

She sighed, wistfully before scooted closer to him and burrowing herself into his side, her head resting on his chest. He only hesitated for a moment before folding his arm around her and pulling her tighter to him. She felt his lips on her hair, and despite her claims that she didn't want to sleep, she found her eyelids drooping and was pulled swiftly into unconsciousness.


	18. Chapter 17: Reunited

A/N: It's been forever and I'm sooo sorry! Between class and a new job life has been hectic! But I have a better feel for my schedule now, and as long as my muse cooperates with me, I should be back to regular updates. Thank you for reading! Leave me comments. :)

Chapter Seventeen: Reunited

"My Little Girl" -Tim McGraw

"He can't just do something like that! Can he? I mean, surely we could arrest him. Or I mean, not us, but one of the higher ups..."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. They were sitting in the Weasley's garden, having just arrived home from the gala. His headache was growing worse by the minute, and Ron's constant string of complaints and insults directed at the Malfoy heir were definitely not fucking helping.

It had been a terrible night. He'd had to stand on a stage, handing out plaque after plaque to grieving, broken families who might still be whole had it not been for him. So many people had lost their lives in a war that was waged simply because Voldemort had wanted his head. And then Hermione... God, Hermione. He had hated seeing her go to pieces like that. He had witnessed his friend in the most vulnerable moment that he could ever remember.

"-And just because they have some kind of 'thing' going on doesn't mean he can just waltz right in and take her wherever the bloody hell he wants while she's unconsious! I mean, Merlin knows what he's doing to her right now... she's defenseless in that state-"

"Ron, mate, no offense, but shut it!" Harry snapped and he felt Ginny's hand tighten on his arm.

"Wh- What do you mean 'shut it'? She's our friend, Harry!" Ron spluttered, indignantly.

"Our friend who you haven't talked to in a week because she kissed someone who wasn't you, after she had already made her feelings perfectly clear to you!" Harry fired back. Ginny was being uncharacteristically quiet and Harry wondered if he had gone too far.

Ron's face was several shades darker than his hair now. "Yes, I was mad! I was hurt! But I care about her! I want to know that she's okay. I mean, what the fuck was that tonight? And then he just takes it upon himself to carry her home with him. I mean, she might not have wanted to go..." His voice sounded a bit shaky on the end and Harry almost regretted even saying anything. Almost. He was so tired of being caught in the crossfire. Ron needed to man up and move on.

"She would have wanted to go..." Ginny murmured.

Ron spluttered and huffed, "And how would you presume to know that?"

Ginny heaved a great sigh, twirling a strand of her red hair around a pale finger, "Ron, do you honestly think that Draco would hurt Hermione?" she asked.

Ron scoffed and rolled his eyes. "It's fucking Draco Malfoy, Ginny. Of course I do! He hates Hermione."

Ginny laughed, causing Ron to scowl at her. "I don't see what's so damned funny."

"Oh, Ron, you are completely blind if you think that he's still the same person you knew!" At his silence and confused stare, she shook her head. "Merlin's beard, he's completely smitten with her, and she with him... even if neither of them realises it fully yet. He's changed since they've become friends. Maybe even before. There's no way he would ever hurt her and I would swear it to Merlin himself."

Ron still looked doubtful. "Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I agree. Draco's changed. I mean he's still an obnoxious prick, but he's not a homicidal obnoxious prick. And I don't believe for a second that he would let anything happen to Hermione."

Ron chewed their words over in his head, wringing his hands.

"Besides," Ginny smirked, "It's not as if he'd ever kidnap her or anything..." She waited and when neither Harry nor Ron laughed, she sighed. "Too soon?"

Draco woke to sunlight streaming through his windows. He was overly hot and his shirt was sticking to him from the sheen of sweat on his skin. He glanced over at the old clock on the wall. It was past noon.

Despite the heat, and the late hour, Hermione was sleeping contentedly, soft snores escaping her as her chest rose and fell evenly. He was pleased to note that his Quidditch jersey still hung around her neck, charmed into the inconspicuous piece of jewelry. She looked so peaceful and Draco was enamored by the fact that just his presence had allowed her a full night of sleep. Or maybe he was being conceited. In all honesty, his presence probably had nothing to do with it. She was exhausted, after all and recovering from an anxiety attack, a fainting spell and a head injury. Yes, that ought to be enough to make anyone sleep in.

Draco rolled onto his side and carefully brushed a few stray curls away from her face. Fuck, she was beautiful. He'd been deluding himself to ever have thought otherwise.

A quiet knock at the door diverted his attention momentarily and when he turned back to look at her, she had cracked one eye to peek up at him. He smirked at her and slipped out from under the blanket, crossed the room and cracked open the door.

Andromeda stood in the hallway, a small piece of parchment clutched in her hand. "This just came for Hermione. It has Kingsley's seal on it."

Draco nodded and took it from her. She hesitated, hovering in the doorway. "What is it?" he asked, growing uneasy with the way she was shifting from foot to foot.

"There are two Auror's downstairs who would like a word with you." Andromeda grimaced. A sharp cry startled her and she turned away. "That's Teddy up from his nap, I should... I'd go on down, Draco, luv." She said before turning and disappearing into Teddy's room.

What the fuck did two Auror's want with him? He hadn't done anything wrong. He had answered all of their bloody questions, even those it had pained him to speak about. His mother was still a sore subject and would probably always be. He squeezed his eyes shut, crinkling the parchment in his hand a bit before he sighed, turned and found himself face to face with Granger.

"Fucking hell, Granger! I didn't even hear you move-"

"Did she say Aurors? What's that?" She nodded to the paper in his hand. He handed it over and she chewed her lip, hesitant.

"Don't bite your lip. That's for you, from Kingsley apparently and yes, she said Aurors, but they're here for me."

She jerked her eyes away from the seal on the parchment to stare at him, brown eyes widening so that he could see their entire iris. "What did you do?"

He scoffed and smirked. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Granger," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "Nothing that I can recall, in recent memory, anyway. Guess I'm about to find out."

She frowned at him as he turned and pulled the door open wide to exit into the hallway. He glanced back to see her tearing into the letter.

He was dressed only in his pyjama pants, his chest bare. For better company, he probably would have at least donned a shirt.

He stepped off of the last stair, and stopped short when he saw who awaited him in the living room. He leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest, flexing his muscles just a bit and smirked.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Weaslebee?"

Ron's face turned nearly purple, and his comrade stepped forward, giving Draco pause. He hadn't noticed him at first.

"Barrett. I would say welcome, but you're not."

"I would hold my tongue if I were you, Malfoy. You are wanted for questioning at the Ministry for the abduction of Hermione Jean Granger." Barrett sneered at him, flashing his badge as if Draco didn't know perfectly well that he was an Auror.

"For fuck's sake, I've already answered all of your sodding questions. I've been tried and aquitted, remember? Or have you had one too many stuns to the head from your trainee, here? You know, he always was shite in school-"

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy!" Ron bellowed, causing 'Dromeda's owl to screech and begin an never ending circle of flight around the ceiling.

"That is not the abduction to which I was referring, Mister Malfoy. You see, Hermione Granger fell unconscious at the gala last night after suffering a psychotic break. She was removed from the premesis without the permission of the unconscious Granger and against the will of her friends and care givers."

Draco snorted a laugh. "You can't be fucking serious. She's here. She's fine."

Barrett shrugged, a wide grin spread across his face, but his eyes cold. "Either way, Malfoy, you're coming with us. You are under arrest," he said, moving forward and conjuring a pair of non-magic cuffs.

Draco glared at Barrett as he moved towards him, knowing that fighting would only make matters worse for him. He was supposed to be staying out of trouble. He turned around without a word and held his hands behind his back.

As Barrett slipped on the cuffs, he chuckled softly. "It's too bad really, that you'll be thrown back into a cell. I'd have really liked to see your face when-"

"What are you doing?"

Hermione had appeared at the bottom of the stairs, her wild curls splayed around at all angles, giving the impression that a Hippogriff might be nesting on her head. Draco smirked, wondering how he hadn't noticed it before he'd left the room. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes narrowed and she had her fists pressed firmly against her hips, the letter still clutched in her left hand. Her t-shirt and shorts were a bit too small, hugging tightly to all the right places. Pansy had leant them to her the night before so that she wouldn't have to sleep in her dress. All in all, Draco thought as he took in the sight of her, if he hadn't known any better, he would have had the impression that they had been up to a little more than sleeping up in his room.

When he heard the sound of Ron's spluttering behind him, he knew that he was correct. He smirked. "I'm being arrested, Granger, for kidnapping you."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "But you've already been tried. You were released... What-?"

"No, no, Granger," Draco said slowly, sarcastically, enjoying himself just a bit. "Not that time. They've found me out. I'm being taken in for abducting you last night and holding you hostage here. However did you escape your chains?"

Confusion quickly turned to shock and then anger. He watched the emotions play out over her face, studying them carefully and relishing the fiery look she got in her eyes as she settled into indignation.

"Release him immediately, Barrett! He hasn't kidnapped me. I'm here of my own free will. I want to be here!"

Ron stepped forward now, anger coloring his face. "How can you say that, Hermione? You weren't even speaking to him, and then you act like a fucking looney at the gala, pass out and hit your head and you're just fine with the fact that he whisked you away without consent?"

Hermione threw up her hands in exasperation. "Godric, Ronald, what do you want from me! Draco is my friend. I know that you don't like him, and that's fine. You don't have to! But you don't get to dictate my life! You can't tell me who I can and can't spend my time with! And you definitely can't abuse your position at the Ministry as a means to an end! You're the only one that has any problem whatsoever with me being around Draco and I'm sick of it... If you can't be my friend, and let me make my own choices and support me, then..."

"Then what, Hermione?" Ron asked, glaring coolly at her, his arms crossed over his chest. "Go ahead and say it."

She took a breath, calming herself and seemed to consider her words before she slowly and firmly gritted out, "Then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore."

"Do you realise how childish you sound?" Ron sneered.

"Do you realise how childish you've been acting?" She shot back.

Draco watched their exchange in silence, wishing Barrett would take the damn cuffs off already. Ron and Hermione continued to stare each other down in tense silence, before Weasley finally broke it.

"Well, you heard her Barrett."

The other Auror looked thoroughly put out that he wouldn't be bringing Draco in to the Ministry and Draco smirked at his sullen expression. Barrett released the cuffs and Draco flexed his wrists.

"Thanks for dropping by," Draco said, moving to lean against the back of one of the couches. "It's been nice catching up."

Ron flipped him off, shot a withering look at Hermione and walked out the front door, slamming it behind him. Barrett turned to head for the front door, but stopped short and turned on his heel.

"I'll be seeing you at the Ministry later, Miss Granger. I look forward to meeting your parents."

And with that, he was gone, leaving Hermione standing with a disgusted expression on her face. She gave an involuntary shiver. Draco arched an eyebrow, "Your parents?"

She held up the letter, "Kingsley had someone restore their memories. I'm to meet them at the Ministry in an hour."

Draco nodded, bringing a hand up to stroke his chin.

Hermione studied him, a strange expression on her face.

"Something on your mind, Granger?" He asked, after what felt like several minutes had passed.

She chewed her lip and he resisted the urge to stride forward and yank it free. "Why'd you bring me here, Draco? Why did you... Why did you kiss me last night? Or why did you kiss me the first time, just to tell me to leave right after? I don't like to be toyed with."

He opened his mouth to respond, but it seemed she wasn't quite finished yet.

"If you don't like me in that way, you can just say so. I know I reacted poorly before. I shouldn't have warded you out. I should have spoken to you. But you don't have to pretend just to spare my feelings... I would understand if you-"

It seemed as if she didn't plan on letting him get a word in edgewise any time soon, and so he strode forward and shut her up the only way he knew how.

Her mouth popped open in suprise as his lips crushed down on hers, and he kissed her briefly, not allowing her time to kiss him back before he pulled away, taking a step back.

"Now that you're quiet, I can answer you. I'm not pretending anything. I told you to leave because I'm bad for you. I regretted it immediately, but I couldn't rectify the situation because you did everything in your power to make sure that I couldn't get near you. I'm a terrible person who has done terrible things. I've told you that, several times now. You know what I am, and if you still choose to hang around, then it's on you. I can't stay away from you. You've gotten under my fucking skin, and I can't get you out. So, I won't tell you to leave again, but I won't tell you to stay either. If you want to continue to make the bad decision to be my friend, or whatever this is, then it's one hundred percent on you."

Hermione was staring up at him, her golden brown eyes roving his face, a slight smirk on her lips. "Some speech..." she murmured, stepping forward and closing the space between them. Draco watched her warily as she stood before him. She reached out tentatively, and trailed her fingers up his bare arm, over his shoulder and down, splaying her fingers wide as they passed over his chest. "You know, I'm pretty good at making bad decisions... If you look at my track record I mean, over the years, I've made plenty... I've made some pretty recently, as you kindly pointed out to me."

"Hm..." Draco hummed in agreement, coherent thought escaping him. Goose bumps rose to the top of his skin as her fingers continued their light trails over his naked torso.

"What's one more..." She whispered.

"Draco, 'Dromeda said there were fucking Aurors here ma- Oh."

Hermione jumped as if she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, as Theo spoke from the doorway.

"Ooh, hoo, hoo! What's going on here?" Theo grinned, moving around them to flop down onto the couch. "This morning just gets more and more interesting by the minute."

"Theo," Draco growled, a warning in his voice that he knew his friend would blatantly ignore.

"Is this arrangement monogamous or can I get in on the fun?" Theo grinned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione gave an indignant gasp and Draco rolled his eyes. "He's kidding, Granger-"

"-No, I'm not-"

"Theo, I swear to Merlin, I'll castrate you here and now if you don't piss off-"

Theo threw his hands up, but made no move to leave. "Hey, hey, no need for threats. I'll be good. What did the Aurors want?"

Draco heaved a great sigh and moved around the couch to sit. Granger remained behind the couch, but leaned against it so that her chin was just above his head. He could feel her warm breath on his hair as he answered Theo. "They were going to arrest me for kidnapping Granger-"

"But-"

"But we've already been tried. Yes, I know. They were here to arrest me for kidnapping her again. Last night."

"Ah, what the fuck," Theo grumbled, his eyes narrowing. "Bet it was fucking Weasley's doing."

"It was," Hermione agreed, quietly as Draco said, "He was here."

"What a cunt," Theo snorted. "Who was the other?"

"Barrett."

"Shite.

It grew quiet for several moments. Hermione cleared her throat. "I'd better get going," she said, turning to head for the stairs.

"Granger, didn't you know that it's impolite to leave before breakfast the morning after?" Theo called from his place on the couch. Draco smacked him in the face with a throw pillow.

"Says the man who's never had more than a one night stand until recently."

"Hey, I still stayed for breakfast!" Theo replied, feigning offense. "No sense in leaving on an empty stomach..."

"Oh, how charming." Hermione scoffed. "Seeing as it's well past noon, I'll skip breakfast. I have to get to the Burrow, shower and change and fend off Ginny's endless line of questioning all within an hour, so I'm in a bit of a time crunch."

"I'm sure Draco would help wit-"

"No more innuendos, Theo, I really am in a hurry." Hermione called over her shoulder as she mounted the stairs and disappeared.

Draco smirked at Theo, who smirked back at him. "So..."

"Don't..."

"Granger..."

"I said don't, Theo..."

"I'm just saying, I totally saw this coming. I called it like as soon as we arrived on Bardsey with them in tow. I was like, 'Draco and Granger...' and Pansy was all like, 'Shut the fuck up, Theo, this is serious.'"

"Pansy was right. Shut the fuck up, Theo." Draco said, lounging back and throwing an arm over his face.

Hermione flooed to the Burrow, showered and changed quickly before Ginny even realised she was back. She thought for a moment that she might be able to escape unnoticed to the Ministry and avoid the endless string of questions she knew were coming. But she was not an inherently lucky person, and Ginny was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"You were just going to sneak in and out of here without saying a word, weren't you?" The red head demanded, stomping her foot like a toddler.

"No?" Hermione said, grimacing at the look in her friends eyes.

"What happened? Start at the beginning and don't leave anything out."

"The beginning..."

"How about what happened on stage?" Ginny prompted.

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her curls. "I don't know, Gin. A combination of a lack of sleep, not eating much and turbulent emotions I guess."

Ginny studied her, frowning. "You really scared me when you fainted..."

Hermione grimaced. "I know. I'm sorry."

Ginny arched an eyebrow, but made no comment on her unnecessary apology. "What happened when you woke up? Draco insisted on taking you to Andromeda's. Ron was pretty pissed..."

"Ginny, he tried to have him arrested!" Hermione exclaimed, her stowed anger surfacing. "Ron and Barrett showed up at Andromeda's just before I came here."

"For?" Ginny hedged, but Hermione was sure she already knew the answer.

"Abduction," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I mean, what the hell? I know he's upset about me being friends with Draco, but that's taking it too far."

Ginny held her hands up, a disgusted expression on her face, "Hey, I'm with you."

Hermione glanced nervously at the clock, sucking a calming breath through slighly parted lips. "I have to go now, Gin. I'm going to be late as it is."

"Where are you going?" Ginny demanded, recrossing her arms.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "To the Ministry. Kingsely sent me an owl. They've restored my parents memories."

"Hermione, that's great!" Ginny smiled widely.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, shrugging her shoulders. "I just hope they don't... you know, hate me. For what I did to them."

Ginny scoffed, "They would have died and you know it. You were saving their lives."

"I know it, Gin, but I kept them out of it. I never spoke about Voldemort to them. I never told them about the war or how involved I was..."

"They'll understand, 'Mione. Now get going. And then get your arse back here and tell me everything about everything!"

Hermione laughed, "That's a tall order."

"You can fill it, I'm sure. If anyone knows everything about everything, it's you."

"You overestimate me."

"And you're stalling."

"I'm nervous!"

"Get over it," Ginny gritted out, giving her a shove towards the fireplace.

Hermione heaved a great sigh, grabbed up a handful of floo powder and stepped into the flames, shouting out 'Minstry of Magic' before she had a chance to change her mind.

The Ministry was bustling with people. Hermione hadn't seen it this crowded since before the war. She took it as a good sign.

She walked up to the wand check desk to get a visitors badge and the old woman behind it 'tsk'd'. "You had a time last night, didn't you honey? It was too soon for something like that, I told them. I told them all, it was too much, too soon."

Hermione did her best to hide her shock and embarrassment. She nodded swiftly, reaching out to take the badge from the woman, who's own nametag read Millie.

"Take care of yourself. You hear me, girl? Take care of yourself."

Hermione's brows knit in confusion and she nodded. "Thank you. I will..." she said, fastening on the badge as she hastened away.

All of the lifts were full, aside from one, but the doors were swiftly closing. "Hold it, please!" she called, her trainers smacking loudly against the stone floor as she nearly ran to get to it.

A hand was keeping the grate from sliding shut, and the gap was just wide enough for her to slide through. "Thank you," she said, breathlessly, adjusting her jumper.

"You are most welcome, Miss Granger."

Her blood ran cold at the sound of his voice and she cursed herself for not paying more attention to her surroundings.

"Barrett," she greeted him coldly.

He chuckled quietly. "You have no reason to dislike me, and yet everytime we meet, you treat me as if I were a leper."

Hermione glanced up at him. His dark eyes were trained on her face. "Call it a hunch. Intuition. Base instict, whatever you will."

He laughed loudly, clutching his stomach as if he might burst a seam. "Oh, Miss Granger. A woman's intuition, is it? How clever you are. And here I thought you operated on facts and reason... Though I should have known that wasn't true, because..."

She bit her lip, refusing to take the bait. Barely half a minute passed before she couldn't help herself. "Because?"

"Because," he smirked, "If you had any brains at all in that bushy head of yours, you would stay far, far away from Draco Malfoy."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Draco is my friend."

Barrett snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Miss Granger, but he's not a good 'friend' for you to have in any case."

Hermione arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "And, what, you think you are?"

He laughed again as the lift doors began to open. Hermione hadn't even realised it had stopped. "What do your base insticts tell you, luv?"

And with that he strode out of the elevator, leaving her in stunned silence.

She took a moment to compose herself, before hurrying out of the lift and down the corridor to Kingsley's office. She knocked swiftly and the door opened to reveal Kingsley's tall frame. "Are you ready, Hermione?" Kingsley asked softly, and she saw pity in his eyes. She wondered if that was how everyone was going to look at her now that she had broken down in such a public setting. She couldn't deny it. Everyone had seen her. She sighed.

"Yes. I'm ready."

He motioned for her to come inside and she complied, tears springing to her eyes as she took in her parents. Her dad was standing in front of Kingsley's desk, pacing. Her mother, belly still swollen, was wringing her hands in one of the chairs on front of the desk. They both froze when they saw her, and for a moment, the world stopped spinning on its axis.

"Hermione!" Her mother sobbed, standing with great effort and moving to embrace her. Her body shook and Hermione held her.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered through her own tears.

Her dad joined them, wrapping them both in his arms. "Never, ever do anything like that again. Do you hear me, Hermione Jean? Never again!"

She nodded, unable to form coherent words through the torrent of tears streaming from her.

They stayed that way for some time. Hermione felt as if they'd been locked in a three way embrace for several hours, but she knew better. It had been so long since she had felt the warmth of her parents arms around her. She had been distant with them, even before she had decided to wipe their memories, knowing what was coming. She had never expected to make it through the war alive. She had hoped, yes. But never had she let her mind convince her that that would be the inevitable outcome. And perhaps, that is why she had survived. She had never let her guard down, not for one second, always anticipating danger at every turn. It was that kind of mind set that had seen her through countless situations over the past months, ne years.

When they finally did break apart, her parents had demanded a better explanation than the hastily summarized version that Kingsley had provided. She did her best to recount everything that had happened leading up to her decision to Obliviate them, and everything that had happened since. Even the kidnapping. If she was going to start over with her parents, she wanted everything out in the open.

When she was finished with her story, her mother pressed her fingers against her mouth, eyes wide with emotion. "This is... It's so much to take in, dear. I feel like years have passed." She reached out and squeezed Hermione's hand gently. "You have dealt with so much in your young life, Hermione, and you have had to do it alone. It breaks my heart as a mother to know everything you've had to suffer."

Hermione chewed her lip. "I haven't been alone. My friends have been with me every step of the way. And now I have new friends, continuing on with me. I start back to Hogwarts next week to finish out my last year."

Her dad grimaced and shook his head, "Hermione, wouldn't it just be so much easier, so much safer to hand over your wand and integrate back into the... what is it you call us again dear? The 'muggle' world?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes. It would most likely be easier. Possibly safer. But I love being a witch, papa. More than anything. I could never just walk away from my life... from my friends..."

Her dad smiled wistfully, "Was life with us really so bad before? Back before you got the letter and everything was still normal?"

Hermione laughed and arched an eyebrow. "Normal? I don't recall ever being normal. Normal children don't usually set fire to their drapes when they're scolded, or conjure biscuits from the jar while their mother's back is turned. I think that letter saved me from being institutionalised."

He guffawed. "We would never have sent you away, no matter how peculiar a child you were. Kept us on our toes, though, didn't you?"

"Still at it, it seems..." Her mother said pointedly, her eyebrows knitting together.

They sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes. Finally, Hermione asked, "What will you do now? Are you going to stay in Australia? Your practice seems to be doing quite well. And the baby? When is the baby due?"

Her parents shared a glance at each other, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Well," her father began, "We thought we might stay in Australia... At least for now. With the baby almost here, and keeping the business afloat and running smoothly... And you're going back to school-"

Hermione could tell that he was trying to spare her feelings and she couldn't have them feeling guilty for something she had done. She held up a hand to silence him. "Say no more. I completely understand and I'm happy for you both. You have always talked about starting a practice in Australia before you retired and now you're living your dream, with a precious baby on the way. I've always wanted a sibling by the way, have I ever told you?"

The tension in the air eased with her proclamtion and they spent the entirety of the next hour catching up and simply reveling in the joy of each others company. Hermione found herself wishing she had restored their memory as soon as she'd found them in Australia instead of having a pity party and sloughing the task off on someone else. But alas, the deed was done and she was all the merrier for it.


	19. Chapter 18: Malfoy Manor

Chapter Eighteen: Malfoy Manor

"Collar Full" -Panic! at the Disco

Draco held his bowl of cereal in one hand, spooning the multi-colored puffs into his mouth with the other as he leaned against the kitchen counter. He was watching as Andromeda tried to coax Teddy to swallow down some sickly green baby slop. It looked and smelled revolting, and Draco wasn't at all suprised when the infant pursed his lips and spit. Slaver and pureed peas slid from his chin, plopped down onto the tray of his high chair and splattered Andromeda's face with tiny droplets.

She groaned, "Ugh, Teddy. That's terribly rude. I spent an hour shelling and boiling and blending. All for you to waste it on my face."

Draco bit his lip to avoid laughing at the mischevious look Teddy was giving his grandmother. His little ringlets morphed from a deep navy to a bright pink. Draco wondered if his hair might change with his mood.

"Why don't you give him something worth eating, 'Dromeda?" Draco asked, lifting his bowl to his lips to take a slurp of his milk.

His aunt turned an exasperated eye on him and he shrugged. "I'm only saying, that if I was stranded on a desert island with no magic and only that garish mixture for food, I'd sooner starve."

Andromeda took him by suprise by giving him the finger. Draco slapped a hand over his heart. "Aunt 'Dromeda, you wound me. And in front of my dear cousin.. What kind of an example are you setting for him?"

Andromeda let out a loud bark of laughter and slid the bowl of peas onto the table, giving up her endeavors to appeal to the child. "Me? He called me a-" she glanced toward Teddy who was now making finger paintings in his lunch mess, "He called me a bloody tosser this morning!" She said, making sure to keep her voice low in hopes that the baby would not repeat her words.

It didn't work. "Tosser!" Teddy squealed, slapping his chubby hands together. "Tossy, tossy, tosser!"

Andromeda sighed and raised her eyebrows pointedly.

Draco shook his head. "You're not blaming me for that. That has Theo written all over it..."

"What has me written all over it? Your heart, luv? Everyone knows that."

Theo stood just inside the kitchen doorway. Teddy looked up, fixing him with an Indigo stare before squealing, "Tosser!" and brandishing his spoon as if it were a wand.

Theo paled and shook his head. "No idea where he got that from. I'm telling you, the children's books these days are astonishing."

Andromeda rolled her eyes, scooping the baby up out of the high chair. "C'mon Teddy, let's have a bath, shall we?"

Theo watched her go, going so far as to peek around the door frame to be sure that she was out of ear shot before flopping down into her vacated chair.

"So..." Theo said, picking up Andromeda's abandoned mug of luke warm tea and slugging it back. "Where's Granger?"

Draco shrugged. "How should I know?"

"She's your bloody girlfriend, isn't she?" Theo asked, rolling his eyes and sighing loudly as he rocked the chair back onto two legs.

"No," Draco said coolly, avoiding Theo's gaze.

Theo chuckled and shrugged. "Could have fooled me."

"Not a very big accomplishment, mate. You'll forgive me for my lack of enthusiasm."

"We'll be back at Hogwarts by week's end and you haven't given a thought to what will happen to your blossoming relationship under the scrutinizing watch of the whole of Hogwarts population?" Theo asked, eyeing Draco over the rim of his comandeered cup.

Draco scoffed. "Budding relat- Are you fucking with me right now?" He sat the cereal bowl in the sink with a bit more force than necessary and headed for the front door. "I have more important shit to deal with."

"Oi! I wasn't trying to get your knickers in a twist!" Theo called after him. Draco rolled his eyes and kept walking.

He swung the front door wide and stepped out onto the front step, colliding immediately with the source of his frustrations.

"Oomph," she groaned, reaching out and grabbing his arm to steady herself.

"Granger. Bit of a hurry, if you don't mind," Draco muttered, grasping her arms and shifting her slightly to the left so that he could pass. A fleeting look of confusion passed over her features, but it smoothed away as quickly as it had come.

"Where are you off to?" She asked, keeping pace with him.

"Did I tell you?"

"No..."

"Must not be your business then."

She scoffed, stopping to press her fists against her hips. "What are you on about?"

Draco sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. "Theo is being his usual charming self. I'm sorry."

She studied him for a moment. "Apology accepted, under the sole condition that you tell me what you're up to."

"Nothing of consequence. I have to go to the Manor to pick up a few things before returning to the world of higher knowledge."

"B-But you can't!" Hermione spluttered, tugging his shirt sleeve and jerking him to a halt. "What if the Death Eaters have been there? You could be walking into a trap!"

"Ha!" Draco laughed, "I know you don't think much of my father, Granger, hell, I don't think much of my father. But he's not a complete idiot. They won't come anywhere close to a building under the control of the Ministry, and right now, that includes Malfoy Manor."

She paused to consider and he started walking again, hoping to make it far enough away to apparate before she had time to build another argument.

"I'm going with you."

That suprised him. "No. I don't need a baby sitter, Granger."

"I'm not interested in baby sitting, merely accompanying a friend to assist with packing his school trunk."

Draco arched an eyebrow, trying to think quick on his feet. No matter what he told Granger, he didn't trust that the Manor remained uncompromised. Putting himself in the line of potential danger was one thing. Putting her in the same situation was quite another entirely. He did the only thing that came to mind and hit her with a low blow.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Granger. I mean you were tortured there, and carved up by Bella. Wouldn't wanna trigger your ADD."

Hermione grimaced. "PTSD, and I'll be fine. You can talk me through it."

Draco groaned, "I don't want to talk you through it! I want a quick trip, in and out."

Hermione shrugged, "Either way, I'm going."

"You're not."

"I am."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I don't want you along, Granger."

Hurt flashed in her brown eyes for a fleeting moment before it was replaced with a steely resolve. "And since when have I ever cared what you want, Malfoy? Now let's get on with it."

Malfoy Manor in its abandoned state was even creepier than it had been in all its formerly well maintained glory. The hedges were wild and overgrown, the windows dark and eery. Hermione suppressed a shiver as her footsteps echoed off of the cobblestoned walkway.

Draco paused when they reached the door way, one hand outstretched. "Last chance to go home. All this place holds for you is bad memories."

Hermione squared her shoulders and thrust out her chin. "Just open the damn door, Draco."

He sighed and shrugged as he shoved the heavy door aside. It creaked ominously and he stepped across the threshold, mumbling something about the perils of masochisim.

Hermione stepped in behind him, letting the door close behind her. Despite it still being fairly early evening, there was precious little light in the house.

"Lumos," she murmured, moving farther into the foyer. A thick layer of dust covered everything, and their feet stirred the motes as they moved into the hallway. Hermione kept her eyes downcast as she moved past the drawing room, because despite the brave face she put on, she wasn't confident in her ability to hold it together. Especially when she visited this house so often in her dreams. In all honesty, she could probably find her way around on her own with as many times as she'd been chased through her subconscious down these very hallways.

Hermione followed closely behind Draco as he made his way through the hallways and staircases, feeling oddly calm. He stopped suddenly and she slammed into his back. "Oomph!"

"Shh," he hissed, spinning to cup a hand over her mouth.

Her eyes widened in alarm, and she glanced around quickly, her ears straining to hear anything that would have sent him into such a panic.

And then she heard it. A soft rustling, as though someone were rummaging through papers on a desk. She met Draco's silver gaze and he pressed a long finger to his lips. She nodded quickly and he released her.

He held his wand arm at the ready as he eased closer to the source of the sound. He paused outside of a closed door, glanced back at Hermione once and she held her wand up, ready for whatever waited for them beyond that door.

Draco blasted the door off of the hinges, sending shards of wood flying in every direction. As the dust was clearing, Hermione could vaguely make out the shape of an extrememly agitated peacock as it made its great escape out of the room, squawking its panicked displeasure as it disappeared down the hallway.

A huff of relief escaped her in the form of a breathless laugh. "My hero," she breathed. "Bravely taking on the evil poultry of the world single handedly-"

"Shut up, Granger. We're lucky it was a bloody bird."

He was right, but she couldn't stop the laughs that were bubbling up and out of her throat. She could feel the panic just below the surface that was threatening to break through.

Draco frowned at her. "Let's just get my trunk and get the fuck out of here."

She wiped her streaming eyes as she tried to stifle her giggles. Draco moved a little farther down the hallway before stepping into a room.

Hermione picked up the pace as her laughs finally subsided.

Whatever she had expected from Draco Malfoy's bedroom, it wasn't this.

Despite the tasteful decor, the walls were decorated with posters and pictures, ranging from Quidditch, to his friends, to scantily clad witches and muggle women alike. A rack above the four poster bed held several broomsticks. The bed itself donned a green, sillk comforter. Hermione arched an eyebrow, but remained silent. If she was being completely honest, the room reminded her of Sirius' back at Grimmauld Place.

"What?" Draco demanded, and she realised he had been watching her as she scrutinized his bedroom.

"Nothing."

"You have that face on. The one that says you're judging me." Draco sneered.

She shook her head. "Not judging. Just... looking."

He rolled his eyes and pushed his empty trunk across the floor with his foot. Hermione started for a stack of books on the night stand, but Draco headed her off. "Uh uh."

"What? Afraid I'll see some racy magazines you've hidden between those pages? I'm not a total prude, you know."

He snorted a laugh. "Um, no. I'm not putting you in charge of the books. We'd be here all day and I wouldn't even be able to Leviosa my trunk."

"Oh, please, do you think I'm daft? I would apply a non detectable extension charm and shrink them down. You'd never know they were there."

"Of course I wouldn't because they'd never see the light of day. All I need are my course books, and they're all at 'Dromeda's. How about you handle something like... socks?"

"Oh, honestly." Hermione huffed, stalking over to the dresser.

"Top drawer on the left," Draco smirked at he began tossing things into the trunk.

Hermione opened it roughly, gathering an armload of socks and depositing them into the trunk.

Everything was packed that Draco had deemed necessary within ten minutes, and they walked quietly back up the hallway, Hermione's mind racing with thoughts of going back to Hogwarts, with intermingling instances of images of Draco's lips.

"Why are you so quiet?" Draco asked, jolting Hermione out of her daydream and back to reality.

"Oh, mm, just tired is all. It's been a long day..."

"Right," Draco nodded in understanding. "How was that? With your parents?"

"They were angry," Hermione winced, "but rightfully so. I don't blame them. But mostly they were just grateful to see me. They're going to stay in Australia."

"You're okay with that?" Draco asked, arching a blond brow.

Hermione shrugged. "Yes. If I was being selfish, I'd want them here with me. But, they have a whole new life and they're happy. I'll be at school anyway."

"Only for the year. After that, you'll be on your own. Alone."

"I have friends," Hermione argued.

"I'd rather have an eternity of loneliness than to rely on the companion ship of Potty and Weasel."

"They're not my only friends," Hermione snapped, narrowing her eyes, "And they're not that bad!"

"Weasley tried to have me arrested this morning, or had you forgotten that already?"

Hermione threw up her hands in exasperation. "I never said he was a saint, but he's been my best friend since we were eleven years old. We've been through a lifetime's worth of hell together and-" She paused, a flicker from the open drawing room door caught her eye, "Did you activate the floo?"

Draco froze, "No."

The hair on the back of Hermione's neck stood on end as Draco lowered the trunk to the floor silently and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"You need to get out of here, now. Once you're past the gate, you'll be able to apparate." He intoned, his voice hushed and husky from the tension in the air.

"I'm not leaving without you." Hermione breathed back.

"Dammit, Granger, for once in your damn life would you just listen?"

"Not to stupid suggestions. I'm not going with out you, end of."

"Bloody woman, it's like you've got a death wish. I haven't the slightest how you avoided the Dark Lord's wrath for so long."

"Because I'm clever and capable and not at all the fragile, helpless woman you imagine me to be."

"If you two are done bickering, there's some business I'd like to discuss."

Hermione and Draco's heads snapped up at the familiar sound of Lucius Malfoy's lilting drawl.

Draco pointed his wand squarely at his father's chest. Lucius raised an eyebrow and Hermione was astounded at how Draco-like the expression was.

"There's no need for savagery, Draco, we can talk like civilized men, I do believe."

"What do you want, Lucius?" Hermione asked.

"My freedom, my dear Miss Granger, but thanks to you and your scheming friends it doesn't look as if I'm to ever have it. Tell me, Draco: How is it that you've avoided Azkaban?"

Draco shrugged. "It's all about who you know."

"Yes, yes, of course. How very political. Well done, son. Am I to infer from the school trunk you're lugging through the house that you're going back to Hogwarts?"

"Infer away," Draco smirked.

"Well, it seems that, for you at least, life has returned to normal."

Draco ignored the barb. "How's mother?"

Lucius barked a laugh, "As good as can be expected seeing as we've been on the run for months now."

"And who's fault is that?" Draco snapped.

Lucius smirked, "Yes, play the innocent for your mudblood girlfriend, Draco, by all means."

Draco's grip on Hermione's hand tightened painfully. "Don't you call her that," he growled.

Lucius chuckled. "Not saying it aloud won't change the fact that it's true."

Draco stepped purposely forward, his silver eyes flashing, wand arm still raised.

"Now, now, Draco. Play nicely." Lucius smirked. "I've come to help you."

Draco arched a blond eyebrow, an incredulous look crossing his face. "Help me? What are you to help me with, Father? You can't even help yourself."

Lucius' expression grew dark. "Careful boy, or I'll reconsider the risk I'm taking to be here."

"The Ministry doesn't know we're here."

"T'was not the Ministry to whom I was referring. There are worse people that could find out that I've been here. I've come with a warning, Draco."

Draco snorted and turned on his heel, stalking a few steps away before turning back, and then again.

Hermione watched him pace a few times before deciding that he wasn't going to speak. "A message, sir?" She didn't know why sir had slipped from her tongue. Perhaps the nervous feeling in her stomach reminded her too much of the way she had always felt when she was younger, a time when she had always shown respect to her elders. These days she granted that respect only to those who deserved it.

"Indeed Miss Granger. When you and your friends flew the coop, Draco slighted more than just his mother and myself. I'm sure you all were well aware of the ripple effect this would have. My fellow Death Eaters are angry. Justifiably so. A heinous betrayal on my son's part, truly. But, where as my wife and I could look past his trangressions as any good parent would... our friends are not as reasonable."

"Spit it out, Father, my hair is greying."

"There is a bounty on your head. Be careful who you trust, Draco."

"A bounty?" Draco scoffed. "Is that supposed to terrify me? Forgive me for not quaking with fear, but Lord fucking Voldemort shared my bathroom for years. A fucking Death Eater threat seems to pale in comparison."

Lucius shrugged. "Do what you will with that information. Your mother and I merely wished to relay the message."

"Well, thanks for nothing."

"Draco-" Hermione started, but he shook his head roughly.

"Don't, Hermione. Let's go-"

A jet of green light flew past his shoulder, narrowly missing Hermione's ear.

All three jumped back in suprise.

Another burst of light skimmed the edge of Draco's robes. Lucius spun on his heel, crossing the drawing room in three strides and disappearing into the flames of the fireplace.

Hermione looked frantically around for their attacker, trying to pinpoint the location from which the spells were coming.

A feeling of dread over took her as Barrett stepped out of the shadows, wand raised and ready to strike again. She raised her own wand, preparing to return fire.

"Avada Ked- Oh, it's you two," Barrett snickered. "Ooh, Kingsley is going to be vexed when he realises. So, tell me: How long have you two been in cahoots with Lucius Malfoy?"

"We're not in cahoots you bloody idiot, he ambushed us here the same as you!" Draco snapped, glaring at Barrett's menacing stance.

"And you two were here for...? What, Andromeda Tonks' house a bit to crowded for your tastes? Needed a little privacy to..." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, but the joking manner in which he spoke was cancelled out by the fact that his wand was still raised.

"Lower your wand, Barrett." Hermione said. "We only came for Draco's school trunk. We were leaving when Lucius showed up."

"And what did he want?" Barrett asked, making no move to do as she'd suggested.

"He- He wanted Draco. He was trying to get him to come with him when you arrived. We owe you our gratitude, sir."

If Draco was suprised by the lie, he covered it well. He merely nodded once, his face a marble mask.

"I see."

"How... How did you know we were here, sir?" Hermione asked, her brows knitting together.

"The Ministry has this place under constant surveillance. The moment the floo activated we were alerted."

"Where are the rest?" Hermione queried.

"The rest of what?" Barrett sneered.

"The other Aurors... Surely they wouldn't send you here alone, knowing that there could have been a houseful of Death Eaters."

Barrett looked suprised for a moment before barking out a laugh. "Of course not, Hermione. I simply was the first to be alerted and therefore the first to arrive. I left word for the others, but I shall send a patronus to let them know their assistance will not be required. You two had better run along now, before any one of greater significance appears in that fireplace..."

Hermione and Draco exchanged a brief glance. Draco summoned his trunk, tightened his hold on her hand and jerked her out of the doorway with out so much as a backwards glance at Barrett. Hermione held her tongue until they were out of the house and nearly to the wrought iron gate, beyond which they would be free to apparate.

"Did you buy into what he said about leaving a message for the Aurors."

"Nope."

"Do you think he believed what I told him Lucius wanted?"

Draco's silver eyes caught her brown briefly before flickering away. "Let's hope."

They stepped outside of the gate's barrier, turned quickly and were sucked into the black void of apparition.


End file.
